The Seven Curses of Egypt
by Kyoko-san
Summary: [Disabled]
1. Arrival of the fated

Authoress: Konichiwa!

In this fic there will contain:

No Yaoi or Yuri

NO Romance! I can't write it. I suck. Do not ask for me too. It would take me months.

The spirits can have temporary bodies.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yugioh! This fantastic idea for an absolutely wonderful Manga and the colourful Characters belong to Takahashi-san!

_Notes_

_**Bold and italic will mean Yami to hikari**_

Oh yes. Ryou refers to Yami no Bakura as Yami and Yami no Bakura refers to Ryou as Ryou. Everyone else calls Ryou, Bakura except for his father. (confuning, ne?)

I was never a big believer of the fact that Bakura beat Ryou. I personally belive Bakura just kept Ryou isolated within his soul room. But for the sake of the story Bakura 'used' to beat Ryou. He's stopped, but still calls him names like Baka and Brat.

My spelling is **HORRIBLE**! So please don't get mad. I have spell check, but it's a piece of junk. I reread my fics three times to check, but always, something eludes me. That's one of the reasons why it takes me so long to update. And I have one of the smallest vocabularies because I can't spell the words. Really! French immersion students should have more classes in English!

* * *

_The Seven Curses of Egypt_

**Muchitsujo**

Chapter one: Arrival of the fated

* * *

Ryou's POV

I can't belive my father actually took me along for one of his digs. He said it was his way of apologising for not being there for the past three months and as a gift for passing my freshmen year with only A's and B's. I can't wait till we arrive! Oh I am so excited! I kept all this excited energy in for so long that I'm practically bouncing of the walls of my soul room. Yami has told me more then twice to calm down, but I can't help it! This is so EXCITING! I fear that my father might not be able to keep up with me when we arrive at the dig tomorrow. I can see a mental image of me running around asking the workers all these questions at lightning fast speed.

Yami says that's why I should never eat sugar. I'm not much of a candy eater, but when it comes to cream puffs... I just can't help myself! Speaking of cream puffs!

I dig through by backpack for the bag of cream puffs I brought on the plane (A/n: are you aloud to do that in Japan? Because, I know I take food on airplanes! Go cream puffs!) I find it empty. NO! My precious Cream puffs! TT there gone. How will I survive for the remaining four hours of this flight! 0.0 How will I survive this next month! Gah!

I look over at my father who is sitting next to me reading a book on the possible discovery of the queen Nefertiti. (A/n: Did anyone see that on Discovery channel???? That was great! )

I loom over my father; something fishy is going on around here, and it's not that airplane food they call salmon. I can't help but question the look of it. So I stuck with macaroni and cheese, but that's beyond the point. I suspect my father ate the rest of them, because I had at least ten left when I fell asleep. Unless Yami took over and ate them.

"Father?" Make my voice sound menacing and glare. Apparently it's not working. Yami always said I couldn't glare right. My father chuckles at my glare. Darn! I can't glare right! Arg! He's reaching into his bag. Oh my what is it? It's... It's... CREAM PUFFS!!! YAY!

I hug my dad and grab the bag of cream puffs and bring them close to me. Yay! Salvation! Thank Ra for father's who are one step ahead of everyone! Oh my! I said Ra! Ah! Yami is rubbing off on me! And then I hear an all to familiar voice that sounds like an eviler version of me. And it is quite annoying.

**_/About time! I was wondering when I would break through that thick skull of yours! And I'm not annoying! _**

I smile and shake my head; he's in denial.

**_I'M NOT IN DENIAL BAKA! _**

See what I mean?

Well now that I have found more life sustaining cream puffs, it's time for me to eat! Yummy!

Three hours later

Well it's perfectly safe to say I have the after affects of a sugar rush. In other words I can't sit still. My father is shaking his head. What is so sad about this! I'm happy, I have energy and I have the sudden urge to rob the disgustingly rich man in front of us who leans his chair REALLY far back. Grrrr him. I usually don't think like this, but with the effects of sugar in me, let's say I'm not the same Ryou James Bakura. I think the sugar has killed a few brain cells.

My father taps me on the shoulder. I turn to him with that overly Hyper look in my eyes. Yes, this look scares people. I've only done this once in public and that was in the mall. Let's just say Tristan and Joey had to Jump on me to keep me from hurting myself or scaring everyone. My father hands me a piece of sugar FREE gum.

"Ryou, we are going to be landing soon so here is some gum to chew while we descend. I know you hate the popping in your ears." He smiles.

My Surge is dwindling. Now I'm just happy. Yes... that annoying popping in your ears is certainly annoying beyond belief. Yami loathes it with a passion.

Hey Yami! Were going to be landing soon! Isn't that great!

I hear the bored reply of a three thousand year old spirit who, I still haven't forgotten, is in denial. I wonder how long I can go till he snaps. Hehehe!

**_Yeah, yeah whatever. _**

You see he's not very talkative. Well I'm not ether, but I'm hyper and excited. Hyper Excited = Talkative! I can't wait to visit the tombs and write letters to Yugi and co.

Part of me is Sad that I couldn't share this adventure with Yugi and the gang. But part of me had this feeling. You know that feeling you get when something weird is going to happen? Well I have that feeling in my gut. I think I'll be meeting a few familiar faces. And something tells me this trip is going to be far from ordinary. But then again, who ever said life as Ryou Bakura, holder of the Millennium Ring and host to the notorious spirit of the ring, was ordinary?

After the landing and in the car ride to Luxor (?)

Bakura's POV (A/n: Ryou gave Bakura possession of the body. How nice is that? But we all know Bakura will get into trouble right?)

I couldn't belive it. I was home. Well not really home. This was modern day Thebes; known as Luxor. What kind of name is Luxor? It sounds French.

The streets are crowed with people hurrying back to there homes and families, or trying to do some last minute shopping before the shops close for the day. It is as dry and hot as I remembered. Dust is everywhere. Getting in my eyes, or rather Ryou's, and into my nose, causing me to sneeze. Ah it's good to be back. I resist my urge to through my head back and laugh, feeling the wind in my hair is enough to tell me this is no mere dream, but reality. I. Am. So. Happy!

No wonder Ryou is excited. Who wouldn't be? Well Kaiba wouldn't. He'd be so far away from his beloved computers in a country with very little technology that's up to date as Japan. I mean Japan basically runs on computers. Every day appliances has a computer in it! How do I know this? I have to do something while the Baka is doing homework. He said Discovery channel should help. It's weird. We Egyptians live perfectly back then, well not perfectly but you get the point. We were one of the greatest civilisations for heavens sake!

Pardon my ego, but when you are an Ancient Egyptian Spirit, part of you can't resist promoting Egypt. U hehehe. I guess that's one of the things all Egyptian spirits have in common.

"Ryou!"

Ah yes. The Brat's father is calling me, or rather Ryou. But I don't want to go into the hotel. I want to explore! Putting on my best Ryou imitation, I try to beg the old man to let me stay out here longer.

"But father! I want to explore!" Stick the lip out. I think I finally got the pout right. Well all my long work and practice in front of the mirror has paid off!

"Ryou," Oh no. It's the lecture

"Your too young too be out at this time."

Spare me the boredom.

"You have all day tomorrow to explore Luxor."

But I wanted to visit the Site with him tomorrow!

The Baka has a point. I wanted to go there and have a look around.

"But I wanted to visit the dig! I've waited for this ever sense you told me! And I really want to go explore! Please? I'll be back in an hour or two!"

The man sighs. I think I've won! Go Bakura! Go Bakura!

**_You're ego has grown again._**

**_Shut up. _**

"Oh alright. But here's a quarter too call the hotel if your in trouble. Here's the number and the room number." He hands me a piece of paper. "Love you. And no later then ten! That gives you... three hours! And I'm warning you Ryou James Bakura! If you don't come back by ten, I'm calling the police to find you! If worse comes to worse the National Guard!

I have one word for you, or actually three. But it's one sense it's an abbreviation. OPP!!!!! [1]

I find myself walking around the outskirts of town. Devoid of life, nothing but me, the sky, the setting sun, the sand dunes in the distance... man it was good to be free of the hustle and bustle of Domino. I was never one for social conversation. I preferred open spaces with very few people. I guess that's the after effects of living the life of a thief.

**_Well, your never truly alone Yami._**

**_Ah yes. I don't live alone. I am constantly with annoying fellow whom insists I call him by the name of Ryou. Oh joy. _**

**_YAMI!_**

Wow. No need to freak out Ryou.

**_Well it's true! Besides, life without me would be, well, NORMAL. _**

**_But I want a NORAMAL life! I never WANTED an evil spirit of a tomb robber—_**

He messes up every time. How long dose it take for him to register this in his tiny mortal brain?

**_Ah, ah! Retired evil spirit of a tomb robber. _**

**_Yeah, right. Retired evil spirit of a tomb robber my butt! That was your excuse to keep Yami no Yugi off your trail._**

**_It worked didn't it? _**

He sighs. Oh my how scary.

**_Yes, it did. But why do you always lie?_**

Ahem. That was a pointless question.

**_Ryou. Answer that you're self._**

**_But really! It's absolutely pointless! Why don't you just, well, stop your search for the items!_**

I give the boy control and create my own temporary body. It's much easier to talk to him this way.

"Because. I. Don't. Want. Too." How hard is it for this boy to figure it out? I'm not going to change. I've tried for five hours and let's say it sucks. I've changed enough already.

"You are so stubborn."

Yeah right, and he isn't.

"I wouldn't say anything Baka.

"I'm not a Baka."

This is getting old. We've had this conversation before.

"This is pointless."

Cricket chirps.

Silence.

Do they even have crickets in Egypt? We had locusts during the 10 plagues but that's a different story all together.

"How about we go explore Yami. Since you want to so much. And stay close."

He talks to me like a mother to her four year old during a trip to the market.

Five arguments, one attempt to steal a mango and one scolding later...

Ryou's POV

I can't belive he tried to steal that! Argh! Why can't Yami just grow up! I mean you need to keep an eye on him every minute! I need to get a leash for him! (----)

There is barely anyone around, maybe a few shady characters here and there, but it's not very, crowed if you know what I mean.

Okay, I feel really uncomfortable right now. Some people are staring at me, and it's really freaky. I actually feel like I am being followed. Man I'm glad Yami's here.

Pause.

Okay... maybe not. Yami is more unstable, freakier and more short tempered than any of these guys.

Up ahead of me, I see Yami stop. Why would he. I walk up to see what he's staring at. His face is set in a frown of sorts. I've encountered this frown before, several times, and it always resulted a good backhand slap across the face.

I look ahead and I see some guy with a black cloak. Okay... (------) this is really lame and cliché-ish. Is that a word? Well anyway, the guys wearing a cloak... no it's his jacket. Now why would he wear a jacket in Egypt? It's 31 C out here! God this guy is nuts.

Okay. He hasn't blinked. He's walking towards us. Do not show fear! Do not show fear! I repeat! DO. NOT. SHOW. FEAR!

Bakura's POV

Ryou is emitting fear through our link. His body is shacking slightly. It's hard to see without the trained eye, but he is.

The guy is now about a foot away from us. He seems to be staring at our Millenium Ring. His eyes are glazed over as if he's in a trance or being controlled by something or someone. Being a thief and Millenium Item holder you tend to notice things others can't. And when you are a Yami, you tend to see more. Plus, Battle City Tango with Malik on the loose and all the mind-controlled slaves walking about... it certainly help in identifying things such this.

Before I could do anything, the man spoke.

"You are one of the Millenium item holders, are you not?" His voice was a freaky monotone voice. Not that I was intimidated mind you, but still, it was unnatural.

"What's it to you?" What dose this guy want anyway?

"I am here to warn you, Bakura, Spirit of the Ring and your Hikari. To warn you of a great curse that you have unleashed." What is this guy talking about. Don't tell me the Mango was cursed! Because the last time I touched something curse was ages ago!

"C-Cu-Curse?" Now the brat finally decides to say something.

"Yes, Ryou, Holder of the Ring. After all seven Millenium Items were reunited in Domino, you and the other holders' unleashed seven curses. As it states on one of the missing scrolls: 'after the seven Millenium Items are Reunited the seven curse placed on each shall be awaken one year later. The world will be plunged into chaos and darkness as the Shadow realm tries to take over this plane of existence.' It has tried befor, and will try again.

"Wait! When were all the Millenium Items reunited? I don't remember anything like that!" Ryou suddenly burst out. The kids got a point.

"During Battle city all the Items were on the blimp. Yugi with his Puzzle. You with your Ring and the stolen Eye. Malik: With the Rod. Isis with the Tawk [2] (spell?). And Shadi with the Ankh [3] and scales [4]."

"Shadi?"

"He is the guardian of the Millenium Items, Ryou Bakura. And he is searching for the Millenium Eye you have in your possession."

Okay... How did he know that?

"I know many things Bakura."

Okay! Really freaky there.

"I must go now and warn the other holders of this. Good evening to you both."

And he walks away with out a word. Man he has issues.

"Come on Yami let's return to the Hotel. I don't like the looks the people are giving us."

It was true, the people were staring at us as if we were crazy. Maybe we are. Maybe we aren't.

The morning at the hotel

3rd person POV

Ring...

"Ugh... Hun?" Came from a sleepy reply from underneath some pillows.

Ring...

"For heavens sake baka, answer the phone!" Came the unmistakable reply of Yami Bakura from inside the bathroom.

Ring...

"GAH!!!!!" Ryou jumped out of bed and dived for the phone and knocked it off the hook and successfully rammed into the wall.

"Hello? Bakura are you there?"

"Ugh... Ow that hurt." Ryou reached and grabbed the phone. "Hello, room 13, Ryou Bakura specking."

"Hi Bakura, it's Yugi." Came the unmistakable cheerful voice of Yugi Motou.

"Hi Yugi. How are you?" Ryou smiled. It was great to hear from Yugi.

"Fine. Listen did you meet a strange man who tolled you about seven curses?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nearly dropped the receiver but caught himself.

"Yes, last night when me and Yami were exploring Luxor. He visited you too right?"

"Yeah... strange guy. What do you make of all this anyway Bakura?"

"I don't know. But let's get off the topic. So, how are you Joey, Tristan and Tea doing?"

"Great! It's really hot here, but not as hot as it is up there is it Bakura?" Yugi laughed.

"Yeah. It's smouldering up here. And Dry."

Yugi laughed again.

"Anything happen up their Bakura? Your Yami behaving?"

"I wish. I had to stop him from stealing a mango." He sighed.

Another burst of laughter came from the receiver, but from a different voice.

"The tomb robber at it again is he?" Asked the voice.

"Hello Yami. Nice to hear from you."

"Yami, give me the phone. Bakura? Listen I have too go. I'll try and call later alright?"

"Alright. Ja ne."

"Ja."

Ryou hung up the phone and lay down on the bed. Just a few minutes later his father came in and told him to get dressed.

It was time to go to the dig.

Ryou got his clothes, a pair of khaki shorts and a button up, white tee shirt; then jumped into the shower. Well not before kicking the three-thousand-year-old [5] tomb robber out. After the shower he, got dressed, grabbed a pear from the fruit basket and ran out the door. Then he ran back in with the pear in his mouth and put his shoes on and ran out the door.

* * *

Done! Please read and Review. I'd really appreciate it. Kind reviews! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. 

Sorry if Ryou and Bakura were a bit OOC.

Oh yes the numbers:

[1] Over Protective Parent. Have two. Know all about them. ----

[2] Millenium necklace. Sorry my friend has only seen the English dub. Well, so have I, but she doesn't know about the Manga and all that. Sad life.

[3] Millenium Key.

[4] I don't know if it even showed up in the Japanese show, but it did show up in the Manga.

[5] Isn't it three thousand in the Manga? I don't know. Some web sights say it is, others say it's five thousand. Ugh! When will it show up in the Manga! (Stops and stares at audience)

Why are you still here? Go review this story and then read other stories that are probably better than this one.

REVIEW! Pwease?


	2. East to the living, west to the dead

Authoress: HIYA!!! 

I want to give a big hug to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Honestly! I was really happy when I received some reviews. Actually, I was running around my house screaming "I GOTSA REVIEW! GO ME! GO ME! WHO IS DA MASTA????!!!!!"

I'm really glad that my mom and dad were at work. I would have scared them. But I think I scared my next-door neighbours because I hear a baby crying. oops. "

Well my response to my reviewers:

**Lady YuGiOh**: Yes, it was fascinating! I was running around the house that whole day waiting. I went out side and scared some stray cat. Sorry Kage-chan!!!

**Cateyes**: Hi! I know you! Hi Kage!!! Yay! My friend reviewed! Yay! As for your question. no. People don't like OC's that much. Besides. It's kinda cliché-ish. Is that a word? Well it is know. Sorry.

**Guess**: You didn't need to use my e-mail. I know yours isn't working. But you didn't need to. I know my own e-mail; I'm not THAT forgetful. hehehe. But Thankies Nickey! Another friend reviewed!!!! YAY! My friends are nice.

**Una1**: Really? You mean that it's good? **THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **You like how I write 'thought-speak'? Thank you! Umm. What's this 'thought speak' you speak of? .

**Blackcat212**: YAY! ANOTHER FRIEND!!! I guess you are all starting to wonder if I force my friends into this aren't you? Hehehe. '

And that's it.

No, really. I only got five reviews. OH WELL! I'm happy.

Kyoko: Kay. Now just to let you people know, I've been writing in script form for sooo long. And I find it hard to write normally. But I can now. The problem is, I suck at third person. so the fic will mostly be in first person. mostly Bakura or Ryou's POV. I'm not a large fan of Yugi or Yami, but they will play important rolls. And don't worry Malik fans... he's here too!!!!!!!!!!! oI'm a fan of Malik-chan too. (Glomps Malik)

Malik: Ack! Kyoko. loosen the grip there.

Kyoko: oops. (Loosens grip but still clinging to him.) Sorry.

Malik: What is it with you and evil characters?

Kyoko: I pity you guys. Besides, I think you guys are all evil because you're so misunderstood!

Malik:???

Kyoko: Aww!!! Cute! (Turns to audience) I am not a fan girl. I am not rabid, Kage. don't say anything. and I don't glomp characters randomly. I only do that to evil characters, with the exception of Pegasus.

Kyoko: Kay! Time to get this fic started!!!

:P Mawha to you all and enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_The seven curses of Egypt_

**Muchitsujo**

Chapter two: East to the living, West to the dead

_("My alter ego says you have mental problems." Tee-shirt quote"_

* * *

**At the dig**

Bakura's POV

Ah! Yes, the open desert. Nothing but sand and sky for as far as I can see. The desert is as big as a sea. So vast and mysterious.

**_Wow! You're right Yami! It is big! Man I wish Yugi and co. could see this!_**

**_I remember a long time ago that desert nearly claimed my life and more than once. The desert can be a hard and unforgiving place. It's ether Kill, or be Killed. I learned that at young age._**

But this aria of the desert is familiar. I don't know why, but it seems as if I've been here before. a long time ago.

I kneel down and place my hand upon the sand and concentrated. I feel sorrow, fear, pain, hatred and overall. death, within the ground. Something happened here. something dark, unexplained and full of pain. Not a battle. I would have sensed dread.

"Many people died here. you can sense it." I whisper. I was glad no one heard me.

It feels like that day. when all was engulfed within red flames.

I sigh. I remember that day well. All the screams, the yelling. The flames, the smoke, the ash and sparks. I remember it was early in the day, but all the smoke and ash turned it to an eternal night. I remember being pushed out of the house with my brother and being told to run and to never look back. I remember pleading, say I never wanted to go. I can't remember her face anymore, it's a blur to me now. I told myself I'd never forget her face. but all those years trapped within the never-ending darkness of the Millenium ring changed that. I don't remember anyone anymore. there all gone. I'm all alone.

**_Yami... your crying._**

What? I haven't cried in over three thousand years. Only when... oh never mind. I tell Ryou as I furiously wipe my eyes with my hand. It was along time ago. there's nothing to worry about.

"Ryou? What are you doing?" I hear the brat's father call me.

"Umm." Darn I can't think of an answer.

"Professor!!! Professor!!!"

The brat's father and I look towards a man. He was tall, in his late thirties early forties at least. He had brown hair with grey peaking through. He wore glasses and an archaeologist outfit.

"Ah! Dr. Waterford, what seems to be the problem?"

That's what I'd like to know. he certainly is making a hell of a racket.

**_Yami. Let me take over._**

I relinquish control to Ryou and head for my soul room. There's some extreme thinking I must do.

Ryou's POV

Yami seems, different at the moment. like he's stumbled upon an obstacle, and can't pass. Don't get in his way, when Yami can't overcome an obstacle, he tends to get moody. . un. yeah.

My mind snaps back to reality as I heard the word 'discovery'.

"Really! Well let's go see it! Coming Ryou?" My father asked.

"Yup!" This is what I've been waiting for. Do you honestly think I'd pass out on THIS!

Don't answer that people.

**_Yeah you would._**

I mentally slap my Yami. I'm not that weak.

**_XD Ow._**

I snicker. That was good. I've learned to fight back. And plus, if that doesn't work on him. I can always threaten to give the Ring to Yugi.

**_0.0 YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!_**

**_Oh really? Watch me. You can be in the package to domino and I'll never see hair or hide of you ever again! _**

**_NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! 0.0 that's low, even for me._**

**_/You'd do it anyway if it were me in the Ring._**

That shut him up. Well time to follow dad and go see this 'discovery'. I'm so excited. I wonder what it is. Maybe it's an entrance.

**_Or a piece of ancient pottery that's in pieces..._**

I sweat dropped at that comment.

**_Yami, I don't think this Waterford made such a fuss just because of a piece of pottery that's in pieces. _**

**_You never know. Archeologists are like that. Always excited about a discovery, no matter how important._**

**_Um. right. You keep thinking that Yami. _**

**_Don't worry. I will. And with that he blocked the link. I'd rather not try to unblock the link; it gives you a major headache._**

"Ryou? Coming or not?" My father called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold you horses!"

At the site of the 'discovery'

Ryou's POV continued

We walked over to where a group of people was crowded around what looked like a stone a door.

But it wasn't the door that caught my attention, but what was inscribed on it. An eye - not the eye of Horus - the eye of the Millenium Items. My eyes widened with shock. Who, what, where, when, why and how??! This was. extraordinary!

Oh my I'm talking like my dad.

Suddenly I felt a chill go up my spine. Something was happening to me. my vision was becoming blurry and black. Fear started to sweep through me. What was going on! I lost my sense of touch, smell, hearing and I couldn't taste the spearmint gum in my mouth. I tried to scream out but not a sound came out, because no one turned to look at me.

**_YAMI! WHAT'S GOING ON!_** I screamed mentally at my Yami.

**_Ryou. I know this place._**

**_Yeah, yeah! That's nice! BUT YAMI! I CAN'T HEAR, FEEL, TASTE OR SMELL ANYTHING!!! I CAN'T EVEN SPEAK! WHAT'S GOING ON!!! _**

Not a noise came from my Yami. This silence was so unnerving. I felt alone, yet people surrounded me. I hate being alone. And I hate silence. People would see me as one who loves quiet places with no one but me. But no, I like to be places with lots of people and lots of noise, as long as I'm ignored. Even Yugi and co. se me like this, and I don't blame them. I felt and suddenly knew my Yami had taken over, but instead of going to my soul room saw everything going on, but I couldn't move, I was frozen.

Suddenly I heard a monotone, cold voice come from my mouth. Just that voice echoing through the darkness. One full of malice and ice. I wish I could shiver. It wasn't the words he spoke, they were fairly normal, but the voice.

"Open the door."

Everyone turned to face me. Some stared at me with shock, others blinking with surprise and disbelief.

"Ryou? Are you feeling ok?" My father asked 'me'. He put his hand on my shoulder gently, or what I thought was gently, for I could feel nothing.

"Release me you fool." The voice said not even turning to look at my father. 'I' looked at Dr. Waterford. "Have you opened the door?" The voice inquired.

Dr. Waterford began to protest when the voice silenced him with a hand. I guess I'll just call the voice him. For I don't think this is my Yami.

"Silence. I will hear none of you rambling Waterford. Now answer my question."

After a bit of hesitation Waterford gulped. "No. The door will not open, no matter how much we try. We've tried everything."

He smirked. I don't know how I knew, I just did. This is my body after all.

"I thought as much." He walked over to the door and pushed the pupil of the eye. It went out a little bit. Then he turned it to the Right. "East to the living lands of the great City and the ruling Pharaoh." And then he turned it to the Left. "West to the dying lands where the pharaohs old lie in eternal sleep." 1 Then he pushed it back in. I heard a click and he pushed the doors open.

Everyone gasped. He turned to face them all and he smirked. "Now it is." He said simply.

_::We will meet again little one. Until then.::_

Everything came back to me, so fast and furious. Then a sudden wave of nausea swept over me. Everything was spinning around and around. Then it abruptly stopped. And I collapsed to the ground.

My father ran over to me a lifted me up a bit.

"RYOU! Are you ok?!" His voice dripping with worry. He's such an OPP.

I feel my tears well up in my eyes as I soon remembered how scared I was. I hug my dad and start to cry. And then all went black.

**Back at the hotel**

Ryou's POV continued. again...

I feel the warm rays of the sun on my face. Ugh, I feel like I was just run over by an 18 Wheeler. I also here voices. On is my Yami's, not his old one but the one he had now, the one that lost it maliciousness, and another, heavily accented one that was deeper. And snores. I wanted to sweat drop.

I Opened my eyes and turned my head to see my Yami and. YAMI MALIK! Arguing as usual.

O.O

I turned the other way to see Malik sitting in a chair, sleeping. I sit up and hit him on the head. He groans and mumbles, "Not now, five more minutes Isis." I try again this time he shoos my hand away, "Stop it." I try again. This time he looks at me and shakes his head.

"Why'd you wake me up?" He asked.

"Hello to you too Malik." I say sarcastically. The Ishtar's are NOT morning people. They always sleep in. Who do I know this? When we went on a camping trip, I shared a tent with Malik. Ugh. He snores, talks and hates to be woken up.

Malik's POV

Ugh. Why'd he have to wake me up? I was asleep! I was up all night writing 'I will not touch, break or kill anyone' 400 times! (I had a two hundred lines like that. 'I will bring my supplies to class every day' ugh.) Isis made me do that before I helped out at the museum. She should be making my Yami write that out. I will get my revenge. once I sleep.

Yes sleep is good.

"Ryou? What happened at the dig? You're Yami's being rude and not telling."

I look over to see Bakura glaring at my Yami. U Nothing unusual there.

"Well."

After Ryou tells them about his experience (because I'm way to lazy to write that)

Malik's POV continued

"I guess this, person, that possessed you was guarding this place, or trying to get in. Spirits are like that at times. They hover around something, usually and object, and wait for someone to help them. In this case they needed a body. But what gets me is this. How could someone other than Bakura possess you? Is it possible?" I ask.

"Well, it could be possible that Bakura was in his soul room and Ryou's body was to weak, no offence Ryou, to keep this spirit out. Or it was a spell." My Yami concluded. "Ryou, at anytime were you not in the company of your father?"

Ryou's Brown eyes widened. "Yes actually. But I was with Bakura." My Yami put his hand to his chin in thought.

ARGH! I can't take this! I am about ready to pull my hair right out of my head.

"We met someone."

My Yami, who we know will call Ishtar because I'm tiered of calling him 'my Yami' all the time because it sounds like 'MIAMI', Ryou and I all turned to Bakura.

"You did?" Ishtar asked.

Man it's weird calling him my last name.

"Yes. He was a tall, and had a black cloak on, which I might say is SO clichéd. But that's besides the point. He said something about a curse and the end of the world and that entire hullabaloo. And he said he must warn the others and then he walked away in the big Kaiba dramatic trench coat effect."

We all stared at Bakura for a while.

Is he nuts?

I knew he had a few screws loose from all that time spent in the Millenium Ring, but honestly!

Awkward silence is here. Who shall break it?

"Did you know a leach can drink up to four times its weight in blood?" Ishtar (god that sounds SO weird) asked.

And we need to know this why?

"Did you know it's rude to stare?" Bakura asked in a serious 'If-you-don't- stop-you-will-not-live-to-see-tomorrow' voice. He even had the face to go with it.

We all looked at the white haired Yami.

"Umm. Bakura, you stare ALL the time. Your even doing it now." U I am so in for it know.

Bakura's POV

Malik.

Die a horrible death.

Must kill.

Later.

To tired to deal with the Ishtars now.

"Um. guys? How about we go back to fixing my problem?" Asked Ryou.

"How bout we go to the scene of this so called 'crime' and investigate?" Ishtar suggested.

"I think that's the most useful thing you've said all day." I reply with sarcasm laced in my voice.

Ryou's eyes widened. "WHAT! You guys are crazy! Now?"

"Why not?" Malik asked.

Ryou looked like he was about to hyperventilate (A/n: Big word!)"Because! First reason: My dad's crew is there. I don't want to get caught."

"Consider us invisible. I'm good at NOT getting caught." Ishtar said with a bit of smugness in his voice.

Ryou doesn't look convinced.

"Second reason: They haven't scouted the tomb! There could be anything in there! Disease or dead bodies in there!"

"I'm a tomb robber, I'll make sure we don't run into any 'undead' my girly aibou." I say.

Ryou thinks for a second and then in an uncharacteristic move smirks. "How are we going to get there?"

"Ah."

"Umm."

Ryou smiled evilly and stuck his tongue out. Childish Brat.

Then I thought of something.

"You drive. You're the one who has a driver's license. That isn't suspended." I say as I glare at Malik. Malik sweat dropped and pointed at Ishtar who glares at Malik.

Ryou looked at me. "Who says I wont drive us back here?" He says.

I thought for a minute, the kid was coming up with good points. But they can be countered.

"Who says YOU'LL be driving?"

They all stare at me like I'm crazy. I put my hand in my pocket at showed them Ryou's driving license. They all gaped, well not Ryou. Ryou looked like a boiled lobster he was that mad. What? I'm a thief. Let's just call it a hobby to randomly take Ryou's stuff.

This means one thing and one thing only.

I'm driving.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. **DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!**

1 The Egyptians buried there dead on the western bank of the Nile where the sun set, because that is where Ra, the sun god dies. And they live on the eastern bank of the Nile because that is where Ra is reborn again.

Well that's it.

Mysterious voice: Now review.

Kyoko: I wonder if they know who you are?

MV: I don't know.

Kyoko: Misunderstood characters are SO annoying.

MV: I'm not misunderstood.

Kyoko: Ignore him and REVIEW!

Please.


	3. Speed bumb

Authoress babbles:  
  
HIYA EVERYBODY! A big hug to all my reviewers. I still don't have 15 reviews but that's all right I'm happy anyway! ^_^  
  
Cat eyes: Thanks for the review! [Hugs her best friend] YOU'RE SO NICE! [Chibi water works] I have nice friends!  
  
Una1: Thank you for the wonderful review! I'm glad I changed your mind about Bakura. Now I don't know if he is truly like that, but there's a fact that at one point in Kura-chan's life when he was no different than Ryou. ^^ I have this thing with these kinds of characters. Even if they seem like 'one-dimensional sadists' I love giving them depth. I usually do this when I watch the show. There are so many episodes where it just screams 'HELLO! MAYBE I'M NOT SO EVIL!!!!!' ^^U I am strange but still. I'm glad I change your perspective on him.  
  
Actually, you changed my perspective on Yami (O_O) yeah I know. I never told many people this, but deep down I detested Yami for some odd reason. BUT!!!!!!!! You changed my perspective! You are a truly gifted person I give you that! ^o^ Oh so many things I can do now! Actually, this chapter is dedicated to you! [Hugs Una1] THANK YOU FOR CHANGING MY PERSPECTIVE ON YAMI!!! Even though I had no reason to truly hate him, just think of kind of like Bakura's hate for Yami. He only hates Yami for what his (Yami's) father did to his village. I'm not quite sure if this fact is correct but hey, that's what I think. Thank you so much!  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
blackcat212: Thanks for the review. ANOTHER FRIEND! ^o^ I feel so love!  
  
Neo Chick: YAY! My friends give me support! [Hugs all her friends] Yay! ^_^ Yes and I do know what you mean. (Dose freaky Mako Tsunami laugh)  
  
Anonymous: Thanks for the double review. ^_^  
  
Only six new reviews because Anonymous reviewed twice. T_T That's not a lot!  
  
JUST KIDDING!!!! ^_^ I enjoy writing anyway. Great way of reliving stress!  
  
Ok there is something I forgot last chapter. it's the dreaded  
  
Bakura: Disclaimer! Cower in its fear you pathetic mortal!!!!!!! Mawhahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Kyoko: I'm not doing the disclaimer. [Gets an idea] Yami can do it! He's a friend now!  
  
Yami: Ok. Kyoko-san dose not own Yugioh. So don't try to sue her because all actually owns is eight issues of Shonen Jump.  
  
Kyoko: They can't have them. mine. [Gets possessive]  
  
Yami: 0.0U  
  
Bakura: ---____--- welcome to my every day life.  
  
Zoku: Your part of the group now.  
  
Yami: May Ra help me.  
  
******NOTES******  
  
In the last chapter I really screwed up. The death of Bakura's hometown was not like that. But I wont tell you guys for fear of spoilers. I know I'm evil, but really. It takes out the fun. But if 4kids doesn't show the ancient Egypt arc, then I'll tell you. if you don't know. If you do. like Kage. GOOD FOR YOU! ^_^ I congratulate you!  
  
Oh yes. Ryou might be a bit OOC in this chappy. I was hyper when I wrote it.  
  
So. Enjoy! :P  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Seven Curses of Egypt  
  
Chapter two  
  
("If life gives you lemons, squirt them in peoples eyes!" ~ Neo Chick after we got off a chat with two of our friends. Gave us a headache.)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Una1  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
***Kame game shop, Domino City***  
  
~~Yugi's POV~~  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
There's grandpa again. I swear if he asks me to do another chore I'll drop dead. That's all I've done today, clean, clean and clean!  
  
\Don't forget about organizing!!!! I swear I'll be and old man by the time I'm done! NO pun intended!!! \ Yami added. I chuckle at that. Yami's down in the game shop, organizing the card rack for the tenth time today. I think he's sick of it, don't you?  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
"Coming grandpa!" I sigh and get off my bed. You never appreciate doing nothing and being bored till you have to do chores.  
  
\Too true Yugi. Too true. \  
  
I enter the game shop too see grandpa holding the mail.  
  
"Bill. bill. bill. the national geographic. bill. and a letter for you Yugi. All the way from Egypt. Must be from Bakura or that freaky blond friend of yours." Yami snickered at this.  
  
Grandpa handed me the letter. I sat at the table and opened the letter.  
  
"Well, read it Yugi! I want to know what the tomb robber has been. oops."  
  
You see grandpa knows about Yami, but not about Yami Bakura. I don't know how much longer we can keep it a secret. It's getting extremely hard not to spill.  
  
"It's Bakura's nickname. We keep calling him that because. Because. We went to some fortune-teller and she said Bakura was a tomb robber in his past life! Not like he believed it anyway but we like to bug him about it!" I say quickly. I don't think I can keep this up.  
  
\Nice one Yugi. I don't want to be explaining the whole Yami Bakura thing to grandpa. It was hard enough to get him to understand that I'm older than him. \  
  
"Right. Anyway, read the letter Yugi!" Grandpa said.  
  
"Ok. 'Dear Yugi,  
  
This is Bakura's Father. I have some horrible news to tell you. Ryou is missing.' "  
  
"What!" Yami gasped. We stared at each other. This is NOT good.  
  
" 'While at the dig Ryou had fainted so I took him back too the hotel. A good friend of his, I think his name is Malik, had stopped by to visit him and said he'd look after Ryou. When I came back Ryou was gone.  
  
There was a note left behind. It said. 'Dad, I'm going back to the dig. Please don't get mad, but I want to find out what happened back there. Don't worry; one of Malik's friends will drive us there. Please don't worry. I'll be fine. Love, Ryou.'  
  
I Just wrote this letter to tell you that Ryou has been missing for three days. Tell all of Ryou's other friends. I tried to contact you, but the line was dead, and I don't know any of his friends' numbers.  
  
I'll keep you updated.  
  
S. Bakura.' "  
  
I was in shock. Bakura has been missing for three days already? What could have happened to him? I wish I could go to Egypt and figure that out.  
  
\I know Yugi. I wish I could as well. \  
  
/Who do you think is behind this? /  
  
\I don't know. It couldn't have been Malik or his Yami. And I doubt Yami Bakura would ether. No one I can think of. I'm sorry Yugi but there's nothing we can do for Bakura. \  
  
/But there HAS to be! There just has to be! /  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
***Egypt, three days before Yugi and Yami received the letter***  
  
~~Third Person POV (A/n: O_O)~~  
  
"PUT ME DOWN! THIS IS NOT FAIR! YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Ryou screamed as he hit the back of his Yami. He was slung over Bakura's shoulder, legs kicking viciously and arms moving wildly.  
  
Malik and Ishtar watched as the white haired Hikari was thrown, yes THROWN, into the front passenger seat and buckled in. The Hikari tried to unbuckle himself but found his seatbelt was jammed. Poor Ryou. The boy threw his Yami a glare as he sat in the drivers seat. Malik and Ishtar sat in the back seats of the jeep that they 'borrowed'.  
  
"Bakura? Are you ABSOLUTALY sure you know how to drive? I don't want to die before I reach adulthood." Malik said to the already pissed off Yami in the front seat.  
  
Bakura put the key in and turned it. "Hey, if the Brat can do this, so can I."  
  
Ryou glared at this. His Yami couldn't even use the microwave. How many times did he have to tell him to NOT to put ANY metallic things in there. But then 'do not' is not in Bakura's vocabulary. He probably doesn't even know the meaning of it. But before he could say anything about his Yami's comment they were trusted forward.  
  
"Oh! The yami figured out which pedal was the gas pedal. I'll give you an A for figuring it out." Ryou said sarcastically.  
  
Bakura smirked. "I pulled it from your memory banks." He said simply before taking a sharp turn.  
  
Ishtar clutched on the Ryou's seat's headrest and yelled at the top of his lungs. "This is suicide Bakura! Slow down!" He yelled as he clutched the headrest tighter, pulling at some of Ryou's hair in the process. "YOUR MORE INSAIN THAN MY HIKARI!!!"  
  
"OW! Ishtar! Let go! But he has a point Bakura! This is CRAZY!" He yelled.  
  
"WAHOO!!!!!!!!" Malik yelled. He was enjoying this. Ryou and Ishtar glared at him but were soon knocked against there doors when Bakura turned again.  
  
"Bakura! Slow down! This is INSANE! YOU HEAR ME YOU CRAZY YAMI! INSANE! THAT'S SPELT I-N-S-A-N-E!!!!!"  
  
Bakura slams his foot on the brakes. Ishtar fell forwards and Ryou hit his head on the dashboard.  
  
"You know." Bakura said.  
  
"What?" Ryou said nursing his forehead.  
  
"I forgot to buckle myself in." Bakura rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Ryou's left eyebrow twitched in irritation. He was going to lose it any minute now. Ryou's face was beginning to turn red; his hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white.  
  
"BAKURA." Ryou grabbed a handful of his Yami's hair and yanked, HARD.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *BEEP*"  
  
Ishtar and Malik sat in the back seat with two identical faces that seemed to say. O.Kay  
  
"What are they doing now?" Malik asked as the watched the Bakuras' eyes glaze over.  
  
"Having a mental conversation. And by the way Bakura's flinching, it seems that Ryou is getting his point across. "  
  
Indeed he was. Ryou was smiling and Bakura was twitching.  
  
"You should think better before you piss me off Bakura." Ryou smiled.  
  
Bakura grumbled and started the car again. They drove off at a normal pace.  
  
***Now we are in the desert. somewhere.***  
  
Mumble.  
  
Snore.  
  
Mumble.  
  
Snore.  
  
That's how it has been for the past hour. Ryou, Ishtar and Malik had fallen asleep, leaving Bakura to drive by himself. Ryou was curled up in the front, mumbling and Malik and Ishtar were snoring and mumbling in the back seat.  
  
"Ugh." Bakura said as he drove on.  
  
"Oh well. It's better than having them singing 'found a peanut' and 'the wheels on the bus' or that 'Goldfish jingle (A/n: That yummy snack that smiles back until you bite their heads off!!!)'.  
  
"This silence is actually quite nice. No Ishtar complaining about how his hair is getting messed up. No Malik complaining that he's going to die of starvation. No Ryou nagging about how fast I'm going.  
  
"Why am I talking to myself?"  
  
He had finally gotten the hang of driving and was now on the road some where in the desert. He didn't even know where he was going; only following his little remembered knowledge of the way.  
  
The sun was setting in the west, painting the sky a beautiful display of crimsons, oranges, yellows and golds. Kind of like watercolour paints on a canvas, blending and mixing so perfectly, leaving its elegant colours to take your breath away. The rolling dunes of sand, a mixture of browns, creating the sea and the sun ever so slightly reflexes off of the grains, splashing the sand with hints of rich gold colours. It was such sights he missed so much from his days as a tomb robber.  
  
"Hun. ugh." Ryou groaned as he began to wake up.  
  
"Seems that you're awake." Bakura said, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
Ryou blinked and rubbed his eyes and gave out a kitten like yawn. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"An hour." Bakura replied simply.  
  
Ryou blinked again then nodded. He turned his attention to the road before them. Seeing the sky he sighed.  
  
"My mom used to tell me stories about this place." Ryou said to Bakura.  
  
Bakura slightly turned his head to look at his Hikari. "Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. She said that Egypt is one of the most mysterious and beautiful places on earth. So wild and untamed. yet civilized in a way. It holds you're in a state of awe with its history. No matter how old." Ryou said.  
  
"Those are some pretty meaningful words there Hikari. Yet I guess I have to agree with your mom on this one." Bakura said staring ahead towards the horizon.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence  
  
Snore.  
  
Mumble.  
  
0.0 "Eeeep!!!!!" Ryou squeaked.  
  
--__-- "Not this again." Bakura growled.  
  
Ryou looked like he was about to say something but quickly shut his mouth.  
  
"Ungh." Malik said as his head hit the door. "What's going on? Where's the fire?"  
  
---___---U "Malik." Bakura grumbled.  
  
^^U "Nothing to worry about Malik. You just. startled us that's all." Ryou said sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh. Well. are we there yet?" Malik asked.  
  
"No." Bakura replied.  
  
"Oh. Ok! So. Are we there yet?"  
  
***A little while later***  
  
"Are we there yet?" Malik asked.  
  
"No." Bakura replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ishtar asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you really sure?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you really, really sure?" Ishtar asked.  
  
"Yes." Bakura replied getting annoyed.  
  
"Are you really, really, REALLY sure?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Oh!" Both said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Malik asked.  
  
Bakura's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"No, no Hikari! You'll drive him nuts if you ask the same thing over and over again. Try some variety. like this! Are you Positive?"  
  
Bakura was banging his head on the steering wheal.  
  
"Oh! I get it! Are you certain Bakura-chan?"  
  
"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***In Canada.***  
  
The authoress (me) looks up from her fic when she hears the sound of agony.  
  
"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wow. and to think I just wrote that. cool!"  
  
***Back to our Protagonists (BIG WORD!)***  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey! Look! Where here!" Ryou points out.  
  
"FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***When they are out of the jeep because Kyoko is way to lazy to type that and plus it's boring :P so ha!***  
  
"So. this is the spot?" Malik asked as they looked at the open doorway.  
  
"Yes. This is the spot." Ryou said as he walked over to them.  
  
Bakura was inspecting the doorway when he slipped and fell down a. hole? What's that doing there?  
  
"Ah shit!" Bakura yelled from the bottom.  
  
Malik, Ishtar and Ryou peered down at the silver haired Yami.  
  
Soon the group was together at the bottom of the hole. It was dark except for the flashlights that Ryou and Malik held. It seemed to be carved out of stone. Cobwebs hung in various spaces, giving the gray tunnel a forbidding look. The shadows crawled across the walls stealthily, and you could hear a faint drip in the distance, echoing quietly across the tunnels. Their foot steps were the only noised that broke the thick silence that hung over them like a veil of evil. watching them.  
  
They came to a break in the path. two doorways with high arches. Over each was a celestial body. over the right was the sun, and over the left was the moon.  
  
"Which way should we go?" Ryou asked, his voice echoing down both pathway.  
  
"Let's split up. We can cover ground easily that way." Ishtar suggested.  
  
"Ok, sounds reasonable. How bout Ryou and I, and Ishtar and Bakura? Sound good?" Malik suggested.  
  
"Fine with me." Ryou said, handing Bakura the flashlight since nether neither him nor Ishtar had one.  
  
"Yup." Ishtar said smiling. or smirking.  
  
While Ryou, Malik and Ishtar discussed a few things; no one paid attention to Bakura. No one noticed the evil, malicious glint in the Yami's eyes. A look that no one has seen in a few years. His eyes were brownish blackish colour with hints of a dried blood colour, so cold and hard. Not that they were before mind you. just more so.  
  
"Ready to go Bakura?" Ishtar asked his 'friend'.  
  
Bakura looked at him and smiled a fake smile. "Yes. Lets go."  
  
"Alright. see you guys in three hours? Alright?" Asked Ryou.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Bakura said with the still fake smile.  
  
"Alright! Ja ne!" Malik said waving cheerily.  
  
As they headed there separate ways, Bakura let his smile turn into a smirk.  
  
||Soon, all these fools shall fall into my trap and will never leave this sanctuary of Darkness. They will soon find out the fate of these people. And by then it will be too late.|| He thought smirking.  
  
"Yo Bakura! Are you going to sit there all day?" Ishtar called.  
  
"Coming!" He said and ran off to catch up with his 'friend'. Soon it will be too late for any of them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So? How was it? Hum? Tell me! ^_^ I want to know! Is Bakura really evil? If not than what's wrong with Baku-chan? I want your opinions. Kage. I think you know. or you don't remember.  
  
Bakura: Ack! Yo made me evil!! You Baka Onna!  
  
Kyoko: HEY!  
  
Yami: You were evil to begin with.  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah XD  
  
Ryou: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Don't you say that after you find out your all gonna die?  
  
Zoku: We just did.  
  
Bakura: ???  
  
Zoku: Never mind! Review before this authoress goes mad!  
  
Kyoko: You see the fishes swimming, oh look! The winners grinning! The snack that smiles back! Goldfish!  
  
Collective: ---___---  
  
R E V I E W !  
  
N O W ! 


	4. Worship of the flashlights?

Authoress Babbles: Yay! I have 15 reviews and I'm happy. ^_^  
  
Kyoko: But it's such a small number T_T  
  
Bakura: suck it up.  
  
Kyoko: MEANY! [Chibi water works start]  
  
Zoku: Now look what you've done.  
  
[Water is now up to everyone waist]  
  
Ryou: Were all gonna drown!  
  
Malik: Well aren't you optimistic?  
  
Yami: Someone make her stop before we all drown!  
  
Kyoko: [stops crying] All done. Now... Well, that's all.  
  
Ryou: that's sad. Four reviews for a chapter.  
  
Kyoko: actually [takes out calculator] I have three chapters and fifteen reviews... so I get a total of... 5 reviews per chapter.  
  
Bakura: How dose that work when you got four for chapter three?  
  
Kyoko: [thinks] I dunno, never understood math. [Snaps fingers and Ryou, Yami and Malik disappear] It was getting crowded. Now on with my reviews! YAY! ^_^  
  
~~~  
  
*Una1  
  
Really? I'm kind? Wow... THANKIES! ^_^  
  
Sorry about the Yugi complaining thing! Gomen-nasai! Gomen-nasai! [Bow, bow] It's just that I've never actually gave Yugi a major part in anything [gets hit on the head by Ryou's frying pan] ((((O))))___________________________((((O)))) [big bump swells up on her head as Ryou gives a victory sign and runs away giggling] OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! [And all the Yugi's rejoice by doing a freaky Voodoo dance with Kage, my strange cat-like friend who appeared in here... how did that happen?] Right.  
  
So you like the part with trying to get around the tomb robber thing? I honestly don't know where that came from. I was just reading Shonen Jump when it popped in my head. ^^U hehehe... and I was listening to the voice of the Japanese Yami no Bakura. He sounds... I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's a typical bad guy laugh, I'm tell-  
  
Moving on with the review response...  
  
No I've never seen the original first series (And probably never will because my parents think that Yugioh is rotting my brain), but I have done extensive research on it [Ryou whacks her with the Frying pan] Ra damnit! Leave me alone. As I was saying [gets whacked again] Argh! [We here to Hikaris laughing in the background] Anyways... YOU TWO SHUT UP! I know that Yugi is the first one to befriend him and all that.  
  
And as for Zoku (bandit Bakura as you call him) I can go in to an entire debate on this subject! I mean the guy saw his hold village destroyed! Don't cha think you can cut him some slack!?! I mean... the Pharaoh Akunamukanon may have not had any part in this, but he did give the go- ahead, and was blissfully ignorant... It is quite possible he had a vague idea that there had to be creation ritual, but never new such a massacre would be done. [Hugs a crying Kura (my name for the young Bakura)]  
  
I'm glad I made you laugh. It's one of my few gifts I have. I'm the clown of my family... XD  
  
Kleptomaniac? What's that mean? [Looks it up in her dictionary of doom] AHA! Ok know I now!  
  
As for the body thing... just e-mail me and I'll give you an entire explanation... even some stuff on the guy who is possessing Bakura... hopefully no one but you reads this... XD  
  
*Blackcat212: YAY! YOU CLEAND YOUR ROOM! ^_^ WAHOO! And yes I know the chapter was pointless... Actually... No I didn't... but now I do!  
  
*Shadow of a cat who once was but isn't anymore: Glad you find it funny.  
  
Ps: Ruff  
  
*Anonymous: Thanks for your review  
  
Your donations are appreciated...  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!! MAWHA! Fear me pathetic mortals! Mawhahahahaha! Fear me Kazuki Takahashi! For I! Kyoko-san, Have stolen Yugioh!!!!! (Back to reality people)  
  
Ryou: And with out any further delays here's the fic.  
  
Yugi: Close caption brought to you by Pointlessness inc. & Frying pans R us...  
  
(That was not supposed to offend ANYONE! My long time friend suggested it.)  
  
Bakura: [passes out pop corn to readers] 'I can't belive she got me to do this.'  
  
Kyoko: Ahhhaahaahaa! Enjoy! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Seven Curses of Egypt  
  
Chapter four  
  
"I don't belive in ghosts... I don't belive in ghosts... I don't bel- AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Never mind! I belive in ghosts!" ~me after watching horror movies on Halloween.  
  
Dedicated to Neko no Kage  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The echoes bounced of the walls silently and the two younger boys walked down the tunnel.  
  
"Ugh. it's so dark and dank down here," Said Ryou as he stared at the walls, covered in strange fungus like stuff. He reached to touch the wall with a hand but drew back when his fingers touched the crusty fungus. He wiped his hand off on his pants, shuddering at the feel of the fungus that hand once been on his fingers. "And dirty. They should heir a house maid."  
  
Malik looked at his pale friend with a look of disbelief. "There spirits Ryou, they can't really clean anything, let alone touch anything." Malik said.  
  
Ryou mumbled something around the lines of 'you're grandma's house ain't haunted.' But Malik didn't catch it at all.  
  
After a while they came up to a narrow bridge (think of the scene in lord of the rings when they're in mines... and that bridge. Yeah.) Over a large dark pit of nothingness. An infinite hole of black terror and death.  
  
Ryou shivered. He could see lots of faces down there, writhing in the shadows; trying to grasp something that is no longer there. He looked over the edge and felt as if death its self was down there with the faces of the dead. If he could only see more... maybe...  
  
Malik was half way across when he turned to look at Ryou. He walked over to Ryou and put a hand on the paler boy's shoulder, snapping him out of his trance.  
  
"What are you looking at Ryou?" he asked his friend.  
  
"Malik, there's something down there." He said with a worried voice, pointing downwards towards the blackness.  
  
Malik looked down. There was nothing but blackness... just nothing.  
  
"Don't be silly Ryou. There is absolutely nothing down there." Malik said clapping his friend on the back. The action caused Ryou to slip and knock a rock down into the blackness.  
  
~~Ryou's POV~~  
  
"Wow." Malik whistled and we looked over the edge. We still hadn't heard it hit the bottom. "That's a long way down." He said.  
  
"Yeah, that's because it's bottomless." I say matter-of-factly. He really isn't into the occult.  
  
"Right Ryou. Listen there is no such thing as bottomless pits."  
  
"Right," I say getting up. "And there's no such things as Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh's who've been locked into a puzzle for some what three thousand years, all just to save the world from domination of the Yami no games. Bottomless pits seem more believable."  
  
(A/N: Sorry All Yami no Yugi fans! I just had to put that in! [Gets whacked by Ryou's frying that Yugi borrowed] And will you two stop that!!!!! [Ryou and Yugi run off laughing] Grrrr.)  
  
"Whatever. It's not like this place is haunted or anything."  
  
"I don't know Malik. This place isn't exactly cheery. I feel really uncomfortable here, let's just go find our Yami's and get out of here." I say as I look down again.  
  
This place has so much hatred, anger and sorrow. No wonder Yami was acting weird when we were here earlier today. That soul pit is just plain creepy. Hopefully the spirits down there can't get free.  
  
"Come on Ryou!" Malik yelled at me. I know he really wants to get a move on.  
  
I sigh. "Coming!" I yelled. Just was I began to leave I felt something cold and bony grab onto my ankle.  
  
(((O)))______________________________________(((O)))  
  
Please don't tell me that is what I think it is!  
  
I turn to see a dead, rotten hand clasped around my ankle. I follow the arm... to the shoulder... to the skull with the creepy red eyes and the demonic grin that is one of evil...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This is so NOT my day!  
  
~~~Somewhere over Africa~~~  
  
***One day after Yugi and Yami receive the letter***  
  
"Hey Yami? I've been meaning to ask you something. How did you get Kaiba to pay for our tickets here anyway?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami sweat dropped. He wasn't going to tell Yugi exactly how he did it.  
  
"Let's just say it's all the matter of... swallowing your pride, in a manner of speaking. When a friend is in danger sometimes you have to swallow your pride and take a big blow to the ego. But in the end Yugi, it's a great reward, because friendship is far more important than your stature in society." Yami said.  
  
"I think your right Yami. That's some pretty good advice." Yugi said with a smile on his face. But his thoughts told a different story. 'Please don't tell me he sung Karaoke in the middle of Main street during rush hour. Kaiba would have loved to see that.' Yugi sweat dropped at the thought. His Yami wasn't exactly the best singer.  
  
Yami heard what Yugi was thinking and sweat dropped but didn't bring it up. His aibou needed to block his thoughts a bit more.  
  
After a while Yugi sighed deeply.  
  
/Yami? Do you think Ryou's ok? /  
  
\Don't dwell on it Yugi. He should be fine; he has been through a lot over the years. Besides he has the Tomb Robber with him. \  
  
/Yeah, you're right Yami. I really shouldn't dwell on it. For all I know they could have found him by now. Knowing him he'll bounce right back like nothing happened! /  
  
~~~With Bakura and Ishtar~~~  
  
Ishtar and 'Bakura' walked along the tunnel without saying a word to each other. Ishtar was busy looking at the many different hieroglyphs as they passed, looking for any clues about this spirit that possessed Ryou. All he had to do was turn and ask Bakura... of course... who was he supposed to know there was an evil entity right next to him. Well not that Bakura was one... but you get my point right? Moving on...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
||Seems that little Ryou has finally gotten to meet the dead. Hmm. a bit earlier than I planned it seems. I guess the dead really never were patient ones when it comes to a free chance at life again. Never will be for that matter. So gullible. Always craving for life. When will it ever come to their minds that they will never get it? Seems silly actually. Oh well, their just pawns... like mortals and immortals alike. || The spirit thought with a malicious grin. Yami Bakura was no different than any other that he had possessed.  
  
"Bakura? Did you hear that?" Ishtar asked. "It seems that our Hikaris are in trouble again. Might as well go save their hides." Ishtar said as he began to walk swiftly in the direction that they came from.  
  
||[Sigh] Well I guess it's time to temporarily put this one out of use, as it seems that things are speeding up. || He said.  
  
|| Such a shame. I really was beginning to enjoy his company... in a way that is getting on my nerves now. || He clenched his fists.  
  
||I mean... he's no spirit, mortal, or an immortal. What the hell is this guy? Argh!!! [1] ||  
  
When he noticed that Bakura wasn't walking beside him he turned around to see Bakura just standing there, spacing out.  
  
"Bakura? Come on!" Ishtar said, walking up to his 'friend'.  
  
"I'm sorry... but your friend is no longer here at the moment." Bakura said.  
  
Ishtar stared at him for a moment before realizing something.  
  
"Your that spirit who took over Ryou!" Ishtar said, pointing a finger at the spirit.  
  
"Seems you've figured it out, eh? Well I congratulate you on a job well done. But sadly you wont be around for a while." The spirit said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ishtar asked, clearly confused. "And who the hell are you?"  
  
"You'll found out soon what I mean, if you can. As for my name? It's Hyakuhei [2], and that's all you need to know." The spirit said. "Well, say night-night!"  
  
With that the spirit lashed out at Ishtar with a jolt of speed. Ishtar was barely able to get out of the way. Hyakuhei caught him self and skidded across the ground before turning and snarling like a wild animal.  
  
"Your fast," Hyakuhei said with a scowl on his face. "But that wont save you. Since I can't catch you, I'll do the next best thing," Hyakuhei held his hand out towards the rock wall and with a bit of help from shadow magic, blasted the wall, causing the wall and the roof to begin to collapse.  
  
"See ya..." Hyakuhei said with a mock salute and dashed off as the rocks fell I front of Ishtar, trapping him.  
  
Ishtar, on the other side of the rocks, was sprawled out on the floor with little spirals in his eyes, knocked out from getting hit on the head by one to many of the smaller rocks.  
  
~~~Back with Yugi and Yami~~~  
  
Yugi was curled up in his seat, fast asleep. Yami was sitting next to him, bored out of his mind.  
  
"Mister? Would you like something to drink?" A stewardess asked. (A/N: this is NOT a Mary-sue as you will soon find out...)  
  
Now normally Yami would ignore stewardesses, they were annoying cheery girls with high voices that made ears bleed and continuously bugged you to take some peanuts. (A/N: I've had that experience... I still haven't forgiven that one. Grrrr...)  
  
Yami looked up to see to big yellow eyes.  
  
O_O  
  
"Are you ok mister?" the stewardess asked, tilting her head to the side, revealing to black cat ears.  
  
(((O)))_____________(((O)))  
  
She poked him in between his eyes. "Yo? Anybody in there? Hellooooo?"  
  
After Yami snapped out of it, he slapped her hand out of the way and glared.  
  
The girl sweat dropped.  
  
"You ok little man? You had me worried that you were unconscious or something. Hehehe..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck embarrassedly.  
  
"Just get me a water." He said. He really wasn't happy about that. But the again, she was only checking to see if he was all right. Right. "Please." He added, remembering his manners.  
  
The stewardess handed him the glass of water. Then asked him an unexpected question.  
  
"How do you get your hair to stick up like that? Is it real?"  
  
~~~With Bakura, not Hyakuhei, but BAKURA. Oh it's his POV too~~~  
  
Damn... Damn... Damn... Damn... Damn... Damn... Damn... Damn... Damn... Damn... Damn... Damn... Damn... Need... too... think... of... another... word... other... than... Damn... nope... can't... Damn...  
  
If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm writing on my soul room wall with a with a letter opener. Yeah I know it's silly, but it's the only thing I have that's relatively pointy at the moment since Ryou took them out of my room. He says he wakes up way too much to find me looming over him in the middle of the night with a dagger. And everyone knows you can't wake up sleepwalkers... hehehe... What? It's not my fault I sleep walk and I sleep with all my shinny daggers around my bed haphazardly... can anyone say potential hazard? Anyone? Oh well... I'm a potential hazard myself. Get me a post-it note and I'll label myself 'potential hazard... approach with EXTREME caution'.  
  
Ra I hate that guy! Hyakushy... no that's not it... Hyakushi? No that sounds like a pillow... ANYWHO! What's-his-name locked me up... in my own body. Now tell me, how rude is that? I mean no knock or invitation. Not even a please! He just barged in and said "I'm in control." Or was it "I'm on a roll."? I can't remember now... all I know is this guy is in my personal bubble! And I want him OUT NOW!  
  
Sigh...  
  
Oh well...  
  
Time to do some serious sleeping...  
  
~~~ Back with Ryou and Malik and the dead dudes~~~  
  
"BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY!" Ryou said as he and Malik ran down the tunnel as fast as they could.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you saw dead people!?!?!" Malik asked as they ran.  
  
"I don't! That the thing! And why are you seeing them!" Ryou asked looking back to see the dead ones chasing after them... as usual. Why was it always them running?  
  
"I don't know! Maybe their real!" Malik yelled.  
  
Ryou nearly fell head first at that statement.  
  
"Well gee! I dunno! I mean the thing only grabbed my leg and tried to pull me into the pit!!!!!" Ryou yelled back. He was not in a good mood. He hated running, he hated yelling and he hated dead, dirty... dead guys.  
  
"Well sorry for being born!" Malik grumbled.  
  
Just then Ryou saw a ledge that they could get up to. They had a big enough lead and if they worked together they could get up there.  
  
"Malik! Look and see that ledge there! It's big enough for two people! If we help each other out maybe we can get up there!" Ryou said pointing to the ledge.  
  
Malik looked and saw it and gave Ryou the thumbs up.  
  
When they got there Ryou held his hands out for Malik to step so he could give him a boost.  
  
'Hurry up Malik!' Ryou thought as he saw them get closer.  
  
"Ryou! Grab my hand!" Malik said as he held out his hand. Ryou grabbed it and Malik tried to pull him up in time. One of the dead guys lepta at Ryou's leg.  
  
"MALIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Malik just pulled his friend over the ledge and the dead one hit the wall with an unsatisfied:  
  
SPLAT!  
  
O_O  
  
X_X  
  
"I never knew dead guys went splat... Should that happen Ryou? Ryou?"  
  
XP "I think I died." Ryou said as he fell over.  
  
^_^U "Glad to hear that..." Mali sweat dropped.  
  
The dead guys all stared up at them and started to talk amongst themselves...  
  
Dead guy #1: {how do we get up there}  
  
Dead guy #2: {I don't know.}  
  
Dead guy who rammed into the wall: {(in sign language) has anyone seen my head?}  
  
All the dead guys: {No!}  
  
Dead guy who rammed into the wall: {(in sign language) Damn it!}  
  
"Do you know what they're saying Malik?" Ryou asked  
  
"No! Dose it look like I speak dead guy?" Malik said waving his arms in the air.  
  
Dead guy #3: {How about we climb the wall?}  
  
Dead guy #4: {Sure...}  
  
They all soon start to climb the wall one by one, slowly. Like spiders on a web.  
  
(((O)))________________________________________________________________(((O) ))  
  
"I didn't know they knew how to climb!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malik yelled in panic.  
  
One of the dead ones hands reached the ledge and Ryou hit the hand with the flashlight.  
  
"No one deals with two Hikaris on a mission! GOT IT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryou kept whacking them with the flashlight... that is until it slipped from his hands and fell on the ground... And turned on.  
  
Dead guy #4: {Light...}  
  
Dead guy #5: {it's a miracle!}  
  
Dead guy #1: {we must bow to the two 'Hikaris' who have brought the holy light to defeat the darkness!}  
  
All: {Here, here!}  
  
And they all started to bow to the flashlight, Ryou and Malik... chanting in the language of dead guy...  
  
"Well that was... unexpected..." Malik said.  
  
"Yeah... now our death will only be postponed." Ryou said grimly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," Ryou said somberly. "It's only a matter of time before the batteries run dead..."  
  
"In other words... we're screwed." Malik said looking at the bowing dead guys.  
  
"In a matter of speaking... yup."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kyoko: Done! YAY! I was up at 5:17 am to finish this! ^_^ YAY!  
  
Bakura: What time is it now...  
  
Kyoko: 8:20 am... WHAT! SHIT! NEED TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: 0.0  
  
Kyoko: [is running around getting her homework and lunch and trying to put her shoes on all at the same time]  
  
Kyoko: SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!! I'm going to miss my bus!  
  
Bakura: [yawns] whatever... I need to sleep.  
  
Ryou: A-men to that 'Kura... [falls asleep]  
  
Dead guy's head who rammed into the wall: {HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BODY???}  
  
Bakura: Way back on page 7.  
  
Dead guy's head who rammed into the wall: {THANKS!}  
  
Read and review...  
  
Kyoko: [falls over...] DAMN IT!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: ---___---U Klutz  
  
[1]: To let you all know... Ishtar is NOT a spirit! He was created by Malik's anger and rage  
  
[2]: Hyakuhei means 'all evil' but it's not his real name. He just likes to call himself that...  
  
For any more information on this story or if you have any questions... please e-mail me... or leave your e-mail in the review... but still review! Please I beg you... 


	5. Roommate! Just 20 dollars!

Authoress babbles: HIYA!  
  
I'm going to cut the authoress notes short... (Sweat drops) if I can.  
  
Well how is every one?  
  
Muses: Mumble... snore... mumble  
  
Oh right! I forgot! It's 6:00am in the morning and there NOT morning people. well maybe Touzo (formally known as Zoku, but I thought people would get him mixed up with Zoku Necrophadisu, more formally known as Zorky by me) because he's up ALL the time.  
  
(We see Touzo sneaking around and we zoom in for a close up with the camera, but he puts his hand on the lens and glares at me and sneaks of again)  
  
See what I mean? My muses are weird.  
  
Muses: snore... we... snore... resent... snore... that...  
  
Ok... I'm going to be putting the reviews at the end of the chapter because I'm a lazy ass all right. And plus I can't go losing my ingenious ideas of humoristic disaster and bizzare torment on Kura-kun's part. I have this fetish for torturing him in the weirdest ways... Don't tell him Shhhh!!!!!!  
  
Oh yes! The further we get into the story... the humor will start to disengage. NOT INTERLY! I can't live without humor, but the story will get more serious and darker themed (ex: gore, death, murder and the like) ... hehehe... I mean what kinda humor story has gore and death? I mean honestly. I warn you. The warnings will be put right at the top... before it even says "Authoress Babbles". Kay? Any questions class? No? Good! If there are, please don't hesitate to e-mail me or ask in the review if something is troubling you.  
  
Please note that criticism is welcome... but not about my spelling, I already know about that. But please don't go screaming at me ether; it makes me feel bad that I pissed someone off. Just point it out nicely, please. Criticism helps me improve my weak spots, and I have many, sadly. But I'm improving, I swear!  
  
WHEN I MEAN CRITICISM I MEAN FRIENDLY CRITISISM! NO FLAMES ALOUD! YOU DON'T WANT ME AS AN ENEMY!  
  
And of course, complements are always welcome as well.  
  
Oh yes Happy (almost) Holidays to you all!  
  
This Chappy will mostly resolve around Kura-kun's POV. I feel sorry for not having him in a lot so think of it as see what's going on through his eyes, and what he dose to pass the time while Hyakuhei uses his body. Don't worry; there will be more on Yami and that stewardess, Ry, Malik and the dead duds, and maybe Ishy. I dunno. I'm just winging it at the moment. Oh yes, it's mostly dialogue.  
  
~~~~  
  
The seven curses of Egypt  
  
Chapter five  
  
"I'm pro anti. I'm anti-everything." ~ can't remember where I heard that.  
  
Dedicated to: Blackcat212  
  
~~~~  
  
~~Bakura's POV (Heavy Hyakuhei dissing on Kura-kun's part and vice versa)~~  
  
Boredom is a bad thing.  
  
No, really it is. Especially when it concerns me. Sadly I am one who can rarely ever sit still for more that 45 second. Trust me, Ryou timed me, that's my best time. Amazing isn't it? Of course it is.  
  
Hyakuhei seems to find it fun to torment me. You see, I'm not used to sharing anything. (Well Ryou's an exception, but I have had time to work on it. Honestly!) I mean... oh what's the point, you've all heard my rant more than once, why bore you with my sad little trilogy of life: My youth, My adult hood, My afterlife... sad hun? Yes. Not a happy life. I THOUGHT THE AFTERLIFE WAS SUPPOST TO BE GREAT!!!!! NOT THIS!!!!  
  
Ugh... another thing, I swear I've been drugged by this guy. I only start talking to myself when:  
  
A) I'm drunk  
  
B) I'm drugged  
  
C) I'm EXTREAMLY bored  
  
Now the probabilities of it being (A) are highly unlikely. Why? Ryou is under aged. I'm not by a long shot. Back in Egypt, you could start drinking more when you can hold down three bottles of hard liquor. But, of course, THEY HAD TO CHANGE THE DAMNED FRIGGIN RULES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now the probabilities of it being (B) and (C) are more likely then it being just one of the two. I feel light headed (result of being drugged) and I'm tapping my fingers (result of being bored). And Hyakuhei probably took this to his advantage. Damn him! He's an opportunist! I hate them!  
  
Wait...  
  
I'm one too.  
  
Damnit.  
  
Well, I hate to admit it, but I'm worried about Ryou. I can't belive I let this guy take over my body! MY BODY!!! YOU HERE ME YOU POMPOUS JACK ASS!!!!!!! MY BODY! AS IN BAKURA, FORMER KING OF THIEVES AND ONLY KNOWN SURVIVOR OF THE KURU ERUNA MASSACRE!!!  
  
|| Will you shut up know Yami no Bakura; your screaming is giving me a headache. ||  
  
\\ No I will not shut up. \\  
  
|| Do I have to make you? ||  
  
\\ I'd love to see you try Jackass. \\  
  
|| What is with the sudden colourful language? ||  
  
\\ And what, pray tell, is with the formal pattern of speech? \\  
  
|| Your doing it too... ||  
  
\\ Well of course. During the show, you must have noticed my formal language. In stead of using 'What the fuck?' I used 'what is the meaning of this?' Further more, the authoress seems to think I picked up on the Canadian word of 'eh'. I don't use the word too much do I? \\  
  
|| Your really weird you know that. ||  
  
\\Yes I did. Thank-you for the compliment, but did you honestly think I never knew? \\  
  
|| You seem dense enough. ||  
  
\\ I'll pretend I never did hear that statement. \\  
  
|| Will you just shut up? ||  
  
\\ You know, you brought this upon your self by saying that the first time. \\  
  
|| Stop trying to be smart. ||  
  
\\ Oh but I'm not trying to be smart. I already am, so what's the point. I surly do have a higher IQ then you're peanut sized brain can comprehend. \\  
  
|| EXCUSE ME??? ||  
  
\ \Yes... \\  
  
|| Your fake innocence disgusts me. ||  
  
\\ Your welcome. \\  
  
|| (Eyebrow twitches) Must you take everything I say with a sense of density? You act like an oblivious child. ||  
  
\\ Who said I wasn't? \\  
  
|| What are you implying? ||  
  
\\ Stop trying to use big words to make you smart, you sound like an idiot. \\  
  
|| What did that have to do with our previous conversation? ||  
  
\\ Everything yet Nothing. \\  
  
|| You confuse me. ||  
  
\\ That's my job. \\  
  
|| You are by far the most- ||  
  
\\ Absolutely obnoxious, rude and impossible individual you have ever met? \\  
  
|| Basically... ||  
  
\\ Well then it seems I'm living up to my expectations. \\  
  
|| If those are your expectations, then you'll get nowhere in life- ||  
  
\\ Ah, ah. After life. \\  
  
|| Whatever. You'll get nowhere. ||  
  
\\ Must you take everything I say so seriously? It's what we call sarcasm. Let me spell it for you! S-A-R-C-A-S-M. Sarcasm. \\  
  
|| So you do know how to spell. I'm impressed. ||  
  
\\ Why? Because you can't? \\  
  
|| That has nothing to do with it. ||  
  
\\ You're just covering it up. Deep down, your still illiterate. \\  
  
|| What was that? ||  
  
\\ Oh nothing and yet everything that concerns you... \\  
  
|| You are by far the most--||  
  
\\ Will you shut up already? \\  
  
|| I think I will. ||  
  
\\ Good! \\  
  
|| FINE! ||  
  
\\ SO BE IT BASTARD! \\  
  
|| Humph jerk... ||  
  
\\ My insult was so better than yours. \\  
  
|| Must you carry on with this childish banter? ||  
  
\\ How bout you get your ass out of here? \\  
  
|| I'm just about too... ||  
  
~~Five minutes later~~  
  
\\ Your still here. OUT! \\  
  
|| Fine... ||  
  
~~Yugi's POV~~  
  
**At the airport**  
  
Yami's been acting, a little out of the normal ever sense he's gotten of the airplane. I don't know if it's the airplane food or jet leg. Maybe a stewardess was bugging him. I don't know, but he's kinda jumpy, if you know what I mean.  
  
**3rd person POV**  
  
/ I'M NOT JUMPY! /  
  
\ Yes you are Yami. You keep looking over your shoulder and every time you see someone with black hair you step back a bit. Are you traumatized or something? \  
  
/ Of course not. I've been through much more "traumatizing" experiences than an airplane ride. If an airplane ride was "traumatizing" then Duelist kingdom and battle city are like... 1000 times worse. I mean it be that bad, I'd try too kill myself... again. /  
  
\ Is there something your not telling me by any chance? When were you suicidal? \  
  
/ I wasn't technically suicidal. I just "kinda" killed myself in order to save the world. /  
  
\ Do you make a living out of that? \  
  
/ What do you mean by that? /  
  
\ If you were to be paid five million dollars for every time you had to "save the world" you'd have more money than what Kaiba makes in a day. \  
  
/ You know, you sound like Yami no Bakura when you talk like that. /  
  
\ Really!? That was the kinda tone I was aiming for. I play the roll of a sarcastic villain in a play I auditioned for. It is going to be held during the first day of school so I can't wait. Am I any good? \  
  
/ Well, I wouldn't consider Yami Bakura a "villain anymore. He just likes to think that. /  
  
\ Oh. So, who should I try to be then? \  
  
/ Stick with Bakura. He's the only one you can act like without getting permanent brain damage or extreme trauma. No offence to Pegasus, Malik and Ishtar, but they all had something happen to them. They were kookoo. / Yami twirled his finger next to his head to emphasize his point.  
  
\ What about Bandit Keith? He was a bad guy too. \  
  
/ Yeah well you need to have a certain amount of stories written about you to be called a "villain". There's a difference between villain and pawn. And you need a certain amount of fic's written about you as a protagonist to become a protagonist. And yami Bakura has just made it. But don't tell him, he probably hates the idea. So he's our anti-protagonist who still is a protagonist. /  
  
\You confuse me with you logic. \  
  
/ But it's not mine. It's Kyoko's. /  
  
\ Kyoko? \  
  
/ Never mind, forget it. /  
  
~~~~  
  
That was a short chapter, but I wanted to get it out before the holidays so I cut it short.  
  
Ok. REVIEW RESPONSES!  
  
*Neko no Kage: I know I have humor. You've said it a lot. And what is it with bunnies!?! First Haku Bunny and now dust bunnies!?! And you like the over Africa part hun? Well of course the character was based after you!  
  
*Blackcat 212: Don't hurt yourself  
  
*Una1: No bad Una! Good Una! And you think my third person is good? THANKS! And no, I don't think anyone follows logic in any fic. I can confuse you. And the eye thing I stole from Tasha3. As for the Karaoke part, I couldn't resist. Of course there was a string of hilarious lines. There has to be. And Splat? Is it really that gross? I thought it was funny. But if you think about it in more depth, it kinda becomes gory. YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY! I LIVED UP TO MY EXPECTATONS! THANK YOU!  
  
Anonymous: Whats with the "Your grandma's house ain't haunted." line? Oi.  
  
Kyoko: Well that's it. See you guys in January!  
  
Bakura: I'm off to hibernate.  
  
Kyoko: Since when did you become a bear?  
  
Bakura: ha ha.  
  
Ryou: (comes in with brightly coloured cloths on and sunglasses. Think Hawaii.) I'm migrating for the winter. I'll send you a post card from Hawaii.  
  
Kyoko: And Ryou became a bird.  
  
Ryou: With that comment maybe not.  
  
Kyoko: NOOOOOO!!!!!!! I need more post cards! Gimmi!  
  
Touzo: Well... Ja ne to you all and Happy holidays.  
  
Kura: See you guys in January!  
  
R E A D A N D R E V I E W  
  
Yami: Please and thank you. 


	6. Into dark insanity

Authoress Babbles: HI YA'LL!  
  
So, how was your Christmas break? I broke into my aunts house... it was fun! ^_^ Touzo-chan and Baku-kun are proud of me!  
  
As for Bakura... yes he did go into hibernation, but we woke him up.  
  
And Ryou is still in Hawaii. He refuses to return to Canada's deep freeze. (Grrrr... must torture him)  
  
Ryou (from Hawaii): :P  
  
Anyway-  
  
Yami: She doesn't own Yugioh (cast: Wahoo!), Lord of the Rings (cast: Thank god), Finding Nemo (dory: What?) or Rubex cube puzzles (Kyoko: Wahoooooo!) or the book "Snow bound" by Harry Mazer (Kyoko: THANK THE LORD!)  
  
Everyone: (sweat drop)  
  
Warnings: I don't know if it's that bad, but for those who can't handle blood and have vivid imaginations... there is a seen with blood and gore, Kay?  
  
Mawha to you all and enjoy.  
  
This fic was brought to you in part by: Pointlessness inc. Where pointlessness runs amuck.  
  
~~~~  
  
The Seven Curses of Egypt  
  
Chapter six  
  
Quote: "So... your from Canada eh? Do you have moose in your back yard?" ~ An American asked my friend that  
  
Dedicated to: Neko no Kage  
  
~~~~  
  
Yugi and Yami were just about to call a taxi when some one taped Yami's shoulder. At first yami just thought that some one mistaked him for someone else (we all know that it's that's highly unlikely). But when he turned around he froze on the spot, fear gripping him in its icy grasp. The horror of it all, no the trauma!  
  
"Hi!"  
  
The annoyingness of it all.  
  
The stewardess from the plain ride (yes the one with cat ears) was smiling back at him stupidly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yami asked, eyebrow twitching.  
  
Yugi was, lets just say, confused. Did he know this person? He never remembered seeing her anywhere in his life. And yami was dead for some-what 3000 years, so that to was highly unlikely. Was it?  
  
"Yami? Do you know her?" Yugi asked, pocking Yami in the shoulder.  
  
"Sadly-" Yami began but before he could say anything else the Asian girl pushed him to the side, and sent him flying as she ran up to Yugi.  
  
"Hello! Sorry for the inconvenience, I'm Kage. I met your odd brother on the plain. He is very rude you know! Did you mother ever tell him about manners! I mean." She went on blabbering as Yugi sweat dropped. She seemed friendly enough, if you were on her good side that is.  
  
"Um, I'm Yugi, and Yami over there isn't my brother." Yugi said.  
  
She stopped her ranting and stared at him for a sec. "So you guys queer? Well that's fine!" she said with a big cheesy smile.  
  
Yugi's jaw dropped, as well as yami, who by the way is still trying to overcome the fact that a girl his size had pushed him over. Not to mention al lot of people around them stared. Yugi quickly recovered from the wave of shock and shook his head while laughing.  
  
"I belive your mistaken, were just really good friends." He said. With that said everyone when back to there business. (A/n: I have nothing against gay people. There normal just like us.)  
  
"Oh... Sorry for the mix up. I happen to jump to conclusions way to quickly." She said, rubbing her neck, obviously embarrassed greatly. "Nothing against gay people here. They are people too."  
  
Yami finally got over his fall, and gave up thinking it was impossible for her to have pushed him over like that. If he was 3000 years old it was possible that she could push him over. With all that he's seen, ANYTHING was possible (especially in this day and age). He stood up, dusting him self off then taped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Umm, why are you following me?" He asked her, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh! Well I'm here to go to my next job. I can't belive they let me come back, not after I let loose some sort of stupid curse. Everyone went wacko on me. Everyone was running and screaming in Arabic 'The Apocalypse has arrived!'" She stopped when she noticed the look Yami was giving her. It was the 'Oh-my-Ra!-how-could-you!' look.  
  
Yami jumped at her and shook her madly and forcefully. Her head rocked back and forth rapidly. "What curse was it? Tell me!" Yami yelled in her ears, still shaking her.  
  
Yugi stopped Yami from shaking the poor girl and turned to her. "Please, tell us what curse it was and how you unleashed it." He asked he politely. "Don't mind Yami, were kinda dealing with one and our friends are missing-"  
  
"Friend. I don't consider Bakura a friend at all." Yami spat Bakura's name like it was poison.  
  
"Ryou and Bakura are both our friends Yami. I know you and Bakura are not on the best of terms for events that happened in the past but really." Yugi scolded him.  
  
"Well I'll try and help. Here, I'll buy you guys a coffee or something and I'll tell you. It's a long story..." Kage said with a now serious look on her face.  
  
~~~~  
  
The silence was unnerving. So quiet... quiet as death. The hum of silence rung in Ryou's ears. He was cold, hungry, tired and frightened. It had been four days since he had seen Ishtar or his Yami and was worrying like crazy now.  
  
Malik was asleep next to him. He seemed so lifeless. They were surviving off the bag of sugary sweets Malik had in his pocket.  
  
~~Ryou's POV~~  
  
We had savored them, since neither of us were big eaters. No one in my family was. Bakura wasn't at all... he didn't need to eat, to drink or to sleep. But I say he didn't NEED to. He said food and drink were only simple pleasures, a rare treat that he could live without. '3000 years stuck in piece of gold dose things to you.' He had said once.  
  
I smiled at the memory when i asked my Yami why he never ate.  
  
We are alone... the dead have let us be and returned to the darkness, happy that they had found the 'Source of Light'.  
  
I am worried though. Where is my Father, why has no one come for us? WE have wandered the passages for a while only to end up back here. We retraced our steps, yet we always returned, like we are in a loop.  
  
I am so cold now. I feel like a thin layer of frost as covered me and my hair turned stiff with ice. My current attire isn't helping much. Shorts and a tee shirt aren't really good at all. But his bothers me. I'm used to all different types of Climates, sense my dad's job moved us all over the place. I've lived in Russia and Canada for a few years and could easily deal with they're freezing winters. But I why do I find it so cold now? Why. Why do I feel like my bones are ice and my lips are blue. It's so cold...  
  
Maybe I should sleep for a while...  
  
Yes... sleep seems good...  
  
~~Normal POV~~  
  
His last conscious thought was the fact that his situation oddly resembled that of a book he once read in LA class. Snow Bound. Yeah, the book that Mr. Roberts, the Evil English teacher of doom, had slaughtered by telling them the story in a large nutshell. Even though, the author slaughtered the book even before they read it.  
  
(A/n: Argh! Snow Bound! I recommend you NEVER read that book! It was stupid and clichéd beyond belief. And for all those who have I feel sorry for you. Just a reminder, this is MY opinion of the story. There might be some one out there who liked the book for all I know. But everyone in my class hated the book so yeah... don't get mad at me all those who read the book and liked it. I repeat it's just MY [actually the whole classes] opinion. Thank you for listening)  
  
~~~~  
  
Kage, Yami and Yugi all sat at a little table with and umbrella. The Umbrella was especially ugly, lime green with purple swirls and mahogany triangles, Yuk! The reason why they chose this one was because pigeons inhabited all the others and Yami and Kage have had bad experiences with them. (Remember the episode with the date with Anzu? Yeah, that one)  
  
Yugi had apple juice, telling Kage that he shouldn't drink anything with caffeine for fear of there own safety. Kage was clueless about the fact that Yugi could get sugar/caffeine high, so she shrugged it off.  
  
Yami had a cappuccino and was currently half way through it. While Kage herself settled for a chilled chocolate mocha latté with cinnamon and chocolate shavings. (Yummy)  
  
"So," Yugi asked. "How did this start?"  
  
"Well it all started back at my first job in Ireland. I was a simple worker at a souvenirs shop in Dublin. We sold all sorts of lucky charms, shamrocks to little stuffed leprechauns. Anyway one day I stepped on a leprechaun and I freaked out. My boss thought I was crazy when I told him and fired me for causing such a racket and a fuss."  
  
Yami looked up from his drink. "And this has to do with the curse how?"  
  
"Hush you!" Kage scolded him. Yami simply rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his drink.  
  
"As I was saying, I needed to get a new job. I had a degree in archeology and could translate hieroglyphs easily enough. So when I came across this piece of text that no one could decipher I read it. Then everyone when wacko, I was fired, became a stewardess and I'm back here." Kage said with a grin.  
  
"What was the curse about?" Yugi asked.  
  
Kage scratched her head thoughtfully. "Hum... Some thing about these seven items with the power to destroy the world and each one having there own separate curse. Then it started talking about the other location where the curse is written... something about where the items were created... a village where a massacre was held. Something like... Karu Eruta. no that's not it... umm... Kuru Eruna. Yes that's it! Kuru Eruna!"  
  
Yugi jumped up and hugged Kage. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh thank you Kage! That's the curse! That's the curse!" Yugi said screaming with delight.  
  
"Glad I could help." She smiled.  
  
"Wait!" Yami said slamming his mug on the table. "Didn't that guy in the cloak say it happened when all the items were on the blimp?" Yami said.  
  
"You don't honestly belive that. Egyptians always say that because they think everything you do has a purpose, but in reality you have to read the curse for it to be unleashed. DUH! It's always like that" Kage said, getting up. She shifted her backpack on her back and turned around, her cactaur key chain lighting up. Come to think of it, her backpack was covered in cactaur stuff, even a sign that said, "don't diss the cactaur." And "Cactaur girl, your local super hero." (If you don't know what a cactuar is, it's something from final fantasy, a dancing cactus, in other words.)  
  
"It was nice meeting you two. And Yami, work on your manners, k?" She winked and left waving. "BYE!" She yelled back to them.  
  
"Bye!" Said Yugi with a smile. "She was certainly nice. Don't you agree Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami just 'humped' and turned away. Yugi shook his head. His Yami was so stubborn.  
  
"Well come on, let's go see Ryou's dad. And don't mention Bakura at all." Yugi said.  
  
"Kay." Yami grumbled.  
  
~~~~  
  
/On top of spaghetti!  
  
All covered in cheese!  
  
I lost my poor meatball,  
  
When somebody sneezed!  
  
It rolled off of the table!  
  
And on to the floor!  
  
Don't re-member this part!  
  
And rolled out of the door!"/  
  
Hyakuhei eye twitched. He had had this horrible singing in his head for the past four days and was driving him mad. Bakura had been sing all sorts of songs like found a peanut, the goldfish jingle, reciting quotes from finding Nemo and all sorts of annoying things a six year old would do.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Hyakuhei considered Yami no Bakura as a six year old with an extremely high IQ but with the logic of a psycho, the attention span of a dumb blond, the vocabulary that was as diverse as that of an Oxford University professor's, the attitude of a female on PMS, manners of a pig yet as aloof as a high official, the sanity that resembles Gullom's, as complex as a rubex cube puzzle yet as simple as a piece of white paper, Annoying as a toddler, had a memory that rivaled that of Dory's and made about as much sense as a drunk guy. Yes this 'boy' was highly confusing.  
  
|| Will you shut up already! ||  
  
/ This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that... / Bakura just kept on singing, oblivious to the fact that Hyakuhei was trying to shut him up.  
  
|| STOP IT YOU BRAT! ||  
  
/ ...My friends! Some people started singing it not./ yet again Bakura's horrible singing still rung through his ears. What did this boy want?  
  
|| Why are you doing this! ||  
  
/... Never ends! Yes it goes-Hun what did you say? Sorry I wasn't listening! / Bakura said sheepishly.  
  
|| That's it! || Hyakuhei screamed in his head and barged over to Bakura's soul room door and slammed his fist on it when...  
  
He was slammed into the opposite wall.  
  
(A/n: Now since they are closer, I'll use these: " " instead of these: || || and these: / /. K?)  
  
"What the fuck?" Hyakuhei asked when he slid of the wall. He stared at the door with shock. This boy's mental protections and defenses were mind blowing. Litteraly. It knocked him into a wall, and the wall was cracked now in several places along with a dent where his back hit.  
  
"Ow, damn that hurt." Hyakuhei mumbled in pain. It sure hurt like hell. His head was now throbbing.  
  
Then he heard something. It was soft and childish, full of joy. Laughing, like ringing crystal bells all around him. He saw the door slowly creek open to reveal a boy, no older than six.  
  
The kid stared at him. He stared back. The boy had soft, short white hair to his shoulders. His skin was tan from being in the sun. His eyes were large, mahogany and innocent. The kid tilted his head to the side cutely. Hyakuhei saw the youth's hands clench the door tightly in nervousness and a slight fright.  
  
Who was this kid?  
  
"Who are you?" Hyakuhei asked the small child. The small child shrunk behind the door quickly in fright.  
  
"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers, why should I tell you?" The boy asked, his voice quivering.  
  
"Are you frightened child?" Hyakuhei asked, smirking.  
  
The child came out of the door, to see a man with neat black hair and olive colored skin. His eyes were and olive green colour and he was tall. The child only came up to his stomach.  
  
"No I'm not!" The kid said confidently. "My names Kura! What's yours!"  
  
"Hyakuhei."  
  
"Well Hyakuhei..." The small child hissed, his eyes shadowed by his silver bangs, "Come in... There are many things, 'I' wish to speak to you about..." The child disappeared into the blackness behind the door.  
  
Hyakuhei noticed the change in the child's voice. It sounded older... more cruel and knowing then the childish giggling voice.  
  
He walked through the door into the swirling darkness of the soul room. The closed behind him, blocking all light that was once filtered into the room.  
  
He walked blindly through the darkness until he tripped over something. He fell with a thud to the ground in a hot sticky wetness. A smell now hung in the air like a blanket. It smelled like death.  
  
Suddenly, light came out of nowhere, bright and blinding. He saw red all around him... blood. Blood covered the ground around him. Was he dead? He turned around to see what he had tripped over, but what he saw was not what he expected.  
  
There, lying on the ground was a man with dark tan skin and hair as black as the night. He was lying on his back eyes wide in fear. Sticking out of his stomach was a spear. His face was covered in fresh wounds. On his right arm, a bone protruded through the flesh. He lay in a pool of his own blood. The head fell to the side and Hyakuhei notice the man's dead brown eyes, dead, wide, glassy and always staring at him. He could almost imagine the man's mutilated face breaking out into an insane smile, grinning at him as the blood seeped down his skin.  
  
"What are you doing!" He heard a voice screech at him. He felt him self being dragged away. Soon he was back in the darkness and was flung into a wall. "How could you be so stupid! Wandering into a memory! Have you no respect!" A slap landed on his face.  
  
The soft light of candles soon came and another boy with silvery-white hair faced him. This one was older, 12 or 13 years old. A scar was under his right eye connecting with three others on his upper cheek. The boy scowled at him. "Get up." He commanded. "Were leaving. And stay close. If you wander into another one of my memories man, I will personally show you the way of pain."  
  
Hyakuhei saw the boys face light up in an insane smile. He only just noticed the little boy he had met before, Kura, standing next to the older boy, grinning and giggling insanely while clapping his hands.  
  
Hyakuhei just noticed something after a long time. These boys were Bakura, growing up through the years. Something horrible must have happened in this boy's life to make him this insane...  
  
One thought was running through his head. How was he going to get out of Bakura's soul room before he became part of the boy's growing insanity?  
  
~~~~  
  
Ishtar sat up and held a hand to his head. It was pounding like those annoying drums Malik plays, yeah the ones with the sticks... and the annoying metal thing. What was it called? Sym-something. Anyway his head was pounding.  
  
The last thing he remembered was Bakura going all psycho on him and all these rocks fell... and he didn't remember much after that.  
  
He looked around and saw a big pile of rocks, and behind him a LONG tunnel of never ending darkness and impending doom/horror/trauma that waits at the end.  
  
He could either try to dig his way through the pile of rocks (fat chance on that one...) or he could go down the LONG tunnel of never ending darkness and impending doom/horror/trauma that waits at the end.  
  
Gee, can't wait. Both options are so wonderful.  
  
Well, being a lazy ass he decided to take the LONG tunnel of never ending darkness and impending doom/horror/trauma that waits at the end. Well, he was a Yami; he lived for this kinda stuff. Besides, he didn't want to dig for hours and hours. He had to stop Bakura from... doing whatever he was going to do...  
  
Trying to stop a fellow retired villain who went back in business seemed so weird. I felt like one of the good guys.  
  
He really needed to talk to his lawyers about that.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kyoko: well that's all I have for this chapter.  
  
Bakura: Lazy ass.  
  
Kyoko: Grrrr...  
  
Reviews are brought to you by: Frying pans r' us  
  
Thanks to my faithful reviewers (Neko no Kage, Blackcat212, Anonymous) you guys rock!  
  
And thanks to two NEW reviewers: Stoiflyne and Ente  
  
Stoiflyne: (oh I like your name) thanks for reviewing. It's really nice to here from new reviewers. Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm glad you like my story and am happy that you can't wait for the next chapter. (Well it's up there) (Points up to the last 7 pages). Thanks for your review.  
  
Ente: Thanks for reviewing. Everyone like that part it seems. I had a joyful time writing that. Actually I was laughing my ass off the whole damn time. I hope to see another review from you. And I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Kyoko: New reviews are nice.  
  
Ryou: (poof) TA DA! Miss me everyone? (Cold wind blows by) Oh my! It's friggn' freezing here!  
  
Bakura: Welcome back to freeze your ass off Canada Ryou.  
  
(just a reminder: Pointlessness inc. and frying pans r' us, do NOT exist! Just thought I'd get that off my chest)  
  
Thanks for reading and please review :) 


	7. The true Bakura

Authoress babbles: (yawn) hi...  
  
Bakura: What's up with you? You look like you've been hit by Ryou's frying pan one to many times.  
  
Kyoko: No... Bronze Cross class (sniff)  
  
Bakura: Even worse.  
  
Kyoko: Ugh (sniff) my eyes, tell me, are they red and puffy looking.  
  
Bakura: Yes. Maybe you shouldn't be writing.  
  
Kyoko: And who's going to write it? You?  
  
Bakura: good point. (Sigh) I can't belive where you live it was the second coldest place on earth in January. It's just not possible.  
  
Kyoko: The Weather Network is never wrong. –52 degrees Celsius is cold. I still can't belive I had to go to school that day. The rest of the city was shut down.  
  
Ryou: AHAHAHAHA! LOSER!  
  
Yugi: ... Ryou, what was with the sudden out burst.  
  
Ryou: Because this is pay back.  
  
Yami: For what?  
  
Ryou: Dunno... but I'll think of something to use against her. Fear my power! Ahhhaahaahaa!  
  
Bakura: (whispering to Yami) He doesn't even have enough power to make a light bulb glow.  
  
Yami: You shouldn't go saying that, he might hear you.  
  
Bakura: Did you know the words: Dunno, and kinda are 'Non-standard words' by the law of the Word spell check?  
  
Yami: Really now?  
  
Bakura: Yeah, but they are not put under the category of miss-spelled words. That program is really weird.  
  
Kyoko: I totally agree with you Baku-chan! But what did that have to do with our previous conversation?  
  
Bakura: Absolutely nothing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, 4kids would give the cast back there original names, deleted scenes would return, the first series would be on American television and Yami would lose to Bakura for once.  
  
Yami: Hey!  
  
Kyoko: what? It's true (rubs eye) the evil characters should win for once.  
  
Warnings: This chapter is very descriptive, and may be a bit gory and also for Bakura being insane. Plus the bad language...  
  
Mawha to you all and enjoy  
  


* * *

  
The Seven Curses of Egypt  
  
Chapter seven  
  
"Little green men live in my keyboard." "AH HA! I knew the potato did something!" ~ me and Tsu (in that order)  
  
Dedicated to all the readers and reviewers (you guys ROCK)  
  


* * *

  
Well, I've been walking for hours, can't say much has happened. Every once in a while Kura turns around to look at me. I think he's making sure that I haven't wandered off. Yeah right. The last time I did that, just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine.  
  
Kura has some great respect for his older self. This Bakura seems more... aloof in a way. So serious and down to business. No fooling around and wise cracks like the Bakura I slightly know. And he's strong, for a teenager. My cheek is still stinging from where he slapped me across the face. He kind of makes me uneasy, I think he might be a bit unstable to a certain degree. Maybe Bakura is bi-polar. If so, I must say my stay here will be quite difficult. Now I'm not saying I am afraid of Bakura. No. Let's call it a healthy respect. Yeah, that's one way to put it. If I keep my nose out of his life (or afterlife, you choose) and play my cards right, I'll be out of here with not many injuries. Please take note that I said not MANY injuries. Hopefully they wont be fatal, because I am positive that I one get out of here scar free by any chance at all.  
  
I don't think I was paying attention because next thing I know I've walked straight into something...  
  
I hear a growl of annoyance.  
  
Or someone...  
  
It seems I've walked into the older Bakura (which I shall call Aku, because I'm confusing myself), and trust me he dose not seem happy in the slightest. His eyes have become glazed and dead with rage and blood lust. I think I'm beginning to think taking over Bakura, last known survivor of Kuru Eruna was a BAD idea. A really BAD idea.  
  
"Must you continue to pester me? Are you blind you baka? Must I really carry out my threats, because only the Gods know how much I wish to see your pathetic life wither away at my hands. Now, I'll make this quick and clear. If you as so much as touch me one more time I shall find a very creative way to get rid of you. Trust me, I am very skilled with a blade, and I've been dieing to try out my skills on something other than the figments of memories. I so wish to hear the sound of blade upon flesh again. The sound of the ripping and the tearing and the blood curling screams. Like a unholy symphony from the pits of hell..." I could see the amusement in his dead eyes as he watched me.  
  
I cringe at the thought... he really is psycho.  
  
"Do I make myself clear?" Aku asked, his face set in an evil sneer, pure evil.  
  
"Crystal." I respond quickly. "I just have a question."  
  
"Ask away! I mean, we rarely ever get visitors! It's actually quite nice here, especially since Touzo isn't talkative and Bakura is well... confusing. So Aku's the only one I can talk to. You see, it gets very... lonely in here..."  
  
I let Kura talk all he wanted, I wasn't paying attention anyways. Some time between then and now Aku had left us, which I think is a good thing. HA! Fat chance! Humm... I wonder, why to fat chance and slim chance mean the same thing anyway?  
  
"—so it's kinda nice having someone here who doesn't look like a mutilated older psycho version of yourself and— HEY! Are you listening!"  
  
Ow... that kid had a nice kick. Aw man I bet you I'm bruising... and yep, it's already forming. Great, even the kid can leave a bruise. I'll be black and blue by the end of this.  
  
Suddenly a cold chill goes down my spin. Man some one just walked over my grave.  
  
Silence  
  
Not literally people!  
  
"Come on, let's go. This place is getting cold. That means Bakura's in a depressed mood. I'd rather not get stuck in a memory." Kura says and grabs my hand and pulls me away from the place.  
  
I begin to see a faint gray mist forming around us, and Kura starts to pull faster and faster. We are soon running pretty fast and we are suddenly out of the mist and he stops. I turn around and come nose to nose with a blackish gray brick wall. Holy crap! Where'd that come from? As if sensing my question, Kura gives me an answer.  
  
"It's the boarders of the memory. It's formed so you can't escape the memory. Only strong magic or interference from the outside can affect it. That mist we ran through, that's memory residue. It's all over the place, kinda like dust. You can stomp on the ground and you can see small particles rise of the ground.  
  
"It's everywhere. You even have it in reality actually; it's everywhere there too. It's usually attracted to places where horrible things happen. Like haunted places. That's why, on some occasions you see what you call a 'ghost'. But it is only a memory or a bunch of mixed memories. But there are ghosts and spirits. They cause the phenomenons like the sudden drop of cold and the noises. You never hear sound in memories, that's caused by the ghost.  
  
"Actually, depending on the memory, the residue will have different colors. For example, the gray represents the depressing, somber memories. A Yellow would be a happy one and a green an envious one. But, you can only see these colors if you have the gift. I am one of the very few. You usually have it when you're young; almost every one has it when they're young. That is because when you are young, you will believe almost anything and our minds are not polluted by thoughts of reality. Every child has a belief in fantasy."  
  
Well... that was a lot to take in, but in a way it makes sense. I'm slightly confused but I'm not going to show him that.  
  
"By the way, a little while back you had a question. What was it?" Kura asked.  
  
"Yes. Are you Bi-polar? No offence, but everyone here seems like they are."  
  
"Sadly to say yes. I'm sorry if I go psycho on you, but it's better for it to happen in the soul room then on the outside. I think you might have noticed that Bakura is just like a 17 year old on the outside. He maybe a bit eccentric but not 'crazy', if you understand what I'm saying."  
  
"Yes, I have actually. Why dose he do that?"  
  
"It's very simple actually. Everyone who knows something about Bakura knows he's insane. Everyone dose. I mean he giggles at the sight of blood. He laughs at funerals. But he doesn't want anyone to know the extent of his madness. In other words he's scared. Yes, scared. He's afraid of himself in a way, and he lives with this fear that he'll lose control. So that's why he keeps up a face. And it's also the reason why we need to get you out of here. So were of to se Bakura and hopefully he'll let you out."  
  
"But how do we find him?" I ask.  
  
"Simple." Kura said with a smile. "Just follow the yellow brick road!" And he skipped off down the... yellow brick road.  
  
O_o  
  
What. The. Hell? Oh well, might as well follow the kid. Don't want to get lost. The kid has lived here all his life. And who knows? Stranger things can happen. Like talking llamas, there's a shocker.  
  
Oh well. Might as well play the roll. We're... of to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!  
  
Mind you this wizard is psycho. Joy.  
  
(A/N: You know, I always fall asleep during that movie. Actually, I still haven't seen the entire thing. ^_^U I mean to, really [not] and I'm sure it's a great movie, but, I've tried to watch it 3 times by now and I still fall asleep. I think it's a sign don't you? I am not meant to watch this movie for some reason. Sigh. Happy Friday the 13th, hopefully your day was better then mine [glares at Kage])  
  
****(Speeding up in time! Whoo! Time warp!)  
  
Well we've been following the 'yellow brick road' for a while now and it's annoying now. And Kura is humming along to an annoying song that kinda sounds like it should be in a Halloween movie.  
  
(A/n: I love that song... 'Making Christmas' is the name of the song and it's from "the nightmare before Christmas". It's a funny story, plus that song is great for annoying people in art class, makes them have a hard time learning about Pablo Picasso, the man who was REALLY old! Really! He was born in the 1800's! I kid you not! He invented Cubism!  
  
[Silence]  
  
Now don't tell me you don't know what that is! Ugh! You're all probably Band students! Grrrr... I swear you guys are like rabbits! You multiply! Well back to the story, sorry about that.  
  
You band students know who you are [glares at Kage as she is dragged away by Bakura's Voodoo dolls *you'll learn more about them*])  
  
"Argh! We've been wandering for hours! Where is he!" I ask.  
  
"It's not to far now. We should be— Ah ha! There it is!" Kura said, running ahead.  
  
Before us were tall (I mean TALL) ebony black doors. They were HUGE! They were engraved with many different languages long since dead. Egyptian, Green, Latin, Norse, Spanish, Japanese, Korean, etc. There was even Hawaiian! I could read the Greek one and it said:  
  
"Beware all ye who enter. The sanctuary you seek behind these doors shall not be granted. Tread cautiously, for you—" the rest had been eroded away over the ages.  
  
Kura walked up and knocked three times. The doors swung open soundlessly and smoothly. Kura walked in without a problem, I, on the other hand, was a bit... nervous.  
  
Then a voice... smooth yet with a hint of underlying insanity called out from behind the doors.  
  
"Come now... do not keep us waiting. I've been... expecting you." It called. It was laced with a manipulating command, calling me to come in. "What if I don't want to?" I ask.  
  
I hear a faint chuckle, low and full of amusement. "Well then I guess you'll just have to be..." then the voice grew in its amusement "Invited in."  
  
I felt something pull at me, the air rushing past me. What ever it was... it was pulling me in with magic. Magic, strong and ancient. Hardly ever used anymore by any of the spirits. I am not old, never claimed to be, but whatever this is... it is ancient and well practiced in magic.  
  
I was finally flung into the room and the doors slammed shut. I flew through the air and landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'.  
  
Ow, that hurt.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw a pair of black Nike sneakers. What? What's going on?  
  
I look up to see a figure dressed in casual black jeans with a hole in one knee and a black tee shirt. He had shoulder length white hair and dead eye's the colour of dried blood. Not to mention he was deathly pale, almost as white as his hair. He looked like he belonged with the dead. Hell! He probably was dead! Or... at least the un-dead.  
  
So this is Bakura, the feral grave robber of Kuru Eruna.  
  
I am sooo dead.  
  
Bakura raised a hand to cover his mouth and giggled. I would have been angry if I had not noticed many things. His giggle was insane, his dead eyes full of sick amusement, but that was not what bothered me. No. In his arms was a stuffed doll. From what I remember, it looked like a gothic version of a voodoo doll, made by a twisted mind. But what really got to me was that the doll looked like a disfigured version of myself.  
  
Amusement was evident in Bakura's evil eyes. He giggled again. "It seems you've noticed my new play toy," He said smiling innocently. "Don't worry if he looks tattered. He'll be finished soon so I can use him. Don't look so shocked, besides he likes it when I play pin cushion with him, don't you?"  
  
Oh my god. He's like a sick, twisted six years old! He plays with Voodoo dolls! And he's going to play pincushion with the representation of me! I-I don't want to be a pincushion! It's to early in my spirit years!  
  
Bakura knelt down beside me and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, his voice dripping with false kindness. "Can I borrow something?" He asked. I would have said no if I was not scared to death by him. I know it seems silly but Bakura is really insane. "Don't worry, you have plenty of it!" he said and grabbed some of my hair and yanked it out.  
  
Ow...  
  
"Thank you for donating!" He said happily and he walked off to the shadows of the room. I could still see him but only just.  
  
I scanned the room. It was large and circular and black.  
  
Well duh! That's a famous cliché. I mean, isn't every bad guy hide out black?  
  
"Well actually, light colours hurt my eyes. I would have painted it red but it would hurt my eyes." Bakura said from his spot on the floor. He never looked up once from what he was doing.  
  
Did you just read my mind? I'm going crazy.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that. It happens to everyone who goes out of his or her way to visit me. Or have no choice. And as for if I'm reading your mind? No. Privacy doesn't exist here sadly. So Faith-chan constantly knows what I'm up to."  
  
"Faith-chan?" I finally spoke, regaining my voice.  
  
"Lady of Faith. My guardian. Everyone always thinks it's the change of heart or Man-eater bug. But it's only a cover up. In reality, it's her. Sadly. She's more of a baby sitter than anything else." He said sighing. He almost seemed sane just then.  
  
Almost.  
  
I looked around the room some more and noticed a star encircled by a circle at the middle of the room. What symbol is that? Isn't it the sign of Wicca?  
  
"You're not a Wicca are you?" I ask.  
  
He looks up from his work and stares at me then giggles. "Me? A witch? No. I'm an Evil/Vengeful Spirit, not a witch. And before you ask I'm no witch doctor either. I just picked up on many forms of magic from my many previous hosts. This one is the first to not 'show' his magical energies. But one must have magic to use the items. This means Ryou is just developing his magic. Strange, he's past puberty by now." He shrugged.  
  
"Then what's with the Wicca sign?" I ask.  
  
"Oh? I just like it. It's pretty!" He said with a grin.  
  
"What are you doing?" I ask him, curiosity grabbing me. I watched as he pulled something out of his thick locks... a silver sewing needle. He threaded my hair into it and sewed the head of the doll together at the back. If I remember correctly, voodoo needs something from the actual person the doll represents to actually work.  
  
"Right you are! My, my we are smart aren't we?" Bakura sat up and walked over to a wall and opened it. And there were tones of dolls. Maybe 20 at the least. Some had already been used it seemed. Some had pins stuck in various places. One even had them in the eyes! Some were missing arms or legs or had various cuts across them. Yet there were some that were perfectly fine...  
  
If voodoo dolls look fine that is...  
  
Then I heard an ear-piercing scream. Bakura flinched and dropped the doll version of me. He looked nervous and was sweat dropping.  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  


* * *

  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalala!!!! Done chapter seven!  
  
Sorry if it was short, but yeah. I should be typing up my report from hell! (Yeah, Social Studies suck. Especially when it's in French.) I still need the stupid title page. Argh!  
  
Sorry about not putting anyone else in, but I had writers block and couldn't think of anything for them. Sorry.  
  
THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE EVER WROTE 7 CHAPTERS IN A FIC... E V E R   
  


* * *

  
GO ME!  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible; I've been avoiding it. (Yeah, don't get mad. I've had the guilt trip)  
  
Don't worry Blackcat212, you're idea's will not go to waste, I'm just lazy.  
  
I HAVE SPACERS! AND THEY HURT A LOT!  
  
Give me your sympathy!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Kyoko-san, chapter finished 02/18/04 5:28PM, when she should have been doing homework 


	8. Child's dream

Warning(s): Swearing, More blood/Bakura insanity... and very slight Ryou angst...  
  
Or at least I think there is. I don't know, the story practically writes it's self. I get my inspiration and everything changes. Kinda like the voodoo dolls (thanks Blackcat212!) and Kage (You to Neko no Kage). I have great friends who inspire me to write and give me great ideas.  
  
Let's not forget the reviewers! Una1 helped me put Yugi more in character and in her own way (even though she doesn't know this) helped me put Yami and Yugi in. I know, the story just wouldn't be the same with out them. And all my other reviewers keep me going, letting me know that this story is loved, no matter how twisted.  
  
I actually thought that this story was going to be a real boar to write and no one would like it. But I guess it's proved me wrong. I LOVE MY FIC! Even though I tend to avoid it if possible. I know, I know. How can you be afraid of your own fic? Well I'm just not sure if my writing will satisfy the readers. I still haven't gotten any flames (which I am glad for). I've had my fair share of them in my other fics in the Artemis fowl section. I had 3 flames for one chapter once. Those people don't know humor if it bit them on the nose. Sure, lots of people liked it, but I just lost my interest in it. And to post this fic for the firs time scared me. Cuz the first time I posted a different one, NO ONE REVIEWED!  
  
But... I tried again, and Una1 reviewed. (Hugs Una to death) Here Una, a gift. (Hands Una a dismembered plushie voodoo doll of Una made by Bakura- chan). It's a thank you for giving me that little push and helping me continue. You made me really happy and I'm glad you still review even though you're a busy authoress with school and what not. THANK YOU UNA1!!! ^_______________________^ Well... this certainly is, long. And I'm not done thanking everyone.  
  
Blackcat212 and Neko no Kage. TWO OF MY BESTEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE WORLD! Tow of them, mind you. They also inspire me and help me with my writer's block and give me ideas. With out them, this fic wouldn't be where it is right now. Actually, it would have never been continued. For them I give them my gratitude and thanks for helping me get this far. Couldn't have done it without them. HI BLACKY! HI KAGE!!! Hehehe! I feel like I'm on the telly!  
  
Ente, It's really nice to have you review, even if you just started a while ago. It really dose make me feel happy to know that there are other's who just started reading this like it. ^____^ Thanks for your kind reviews, they really do help.  
  
Caks. Thank you as well. It's nice to hear that I'm on people's favs.  
  
Anonymous. You are one of the nicest people. You have reviewed since the beginning never missed a chapter at all. ^___^ I'm loved. YAY!  
  
Silver Nightingale. Thank you so much for your review. ^_~V PEACE!  
  
Kyoko: Well... that was long.  
  
Bakura: And pointless.  
  
Kyoko: Was not!  
  
Bakura: Was too!  
  
Yami: Shut up you two.  
  
Bakura:...  
  
Kyoko:...  
  
Yami: Ah! The sound of silence, so glorious.  
  
Kyoko: (slaps duck tape on his mouth) did you hear something?  
  
Bakura: (slaps more tape on) Nope.  
  
Kyoko: Now that I'm done thanking everyone... I can start writing! Yahoo! LONG WEEKEND!  
  
Yami: Don't you have that project to do?  
  
Kyoko: Spoil my fun why don't ya. Grrrr... Stupid Project. Stupid Science. Stupid Mr. Wenzel! Stupid School. Stupid Mr. Ouyah! Stupid weekdays! ARGH!  
  
Yami: 0.o ok  
  
Kyoko: Hey... how'd you get that tape off?  
  
Yami: Aibou's my friend...  
  
Kyoko: Note to self... torture Yugi AND Yami in this chapter. Anyway... On March the 3 I will be a member of Fanfiction.net for a year. YAY! ^_^ (Spinning around with Bakura and Ryou who are unwilling, and slightly dizzy.)  
  
Bakura: @_@  
  
Ryou: @_@ Oh! Stars! ^_^ Pretty!  
  
Yami: 0.o I am surrounded by buffoons, lunatics, weirdoes, a middle school authoress who is high on sugar and horror novels, two white haired look-a- likes of doom---  
  
Kage: (pounces on the albinos (Bakura and Ryou)) MAWHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami: Um right 0.o ...There Ancient self---  
  
Touzo: I'm not related to them...  
  
Ryou and Bakura: WE ARE YOU!!!!  
  
Touzo: oh... right  
  
Yami: And everyone else...  
  
Kyoko: I think that's everyone...  
  
Yami: oh...  
  
Kyoko: Now without further delay by me or my annoying muses (Muses: *) As the Americans say: LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!!  
  
~~~~  
  
Seven curses of Egypt  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Now there are three ways that people think. One, we use pictures and colors to think. The second we use words. And third... well, lets just say It's a continuous line of unintelligible blankness." ~our grade 7 English teacher, and he thinks in way #3, he admitted it!  
  
Quote from a previous chapter: Get me a post-it note and I'll label myself 'potential hazard... approach with EXTREME caution' ~ Bakura  
  
~~~~  
  
~Ryou's POV (dream)~  
  
"Cold. It's cold mommy!" Where was that voice coming from? Was there someone else here other than me? Who or what was this voice? A child.  
  
"Hush child. It's only water. Now just hold on to me." Bell-like laugher. "Not so tight my boy. It's just like the water of the Nile, nothing to be afraid of."  
  
I can hear waves of the ocean lapping at the shore and the almost undetectable sound of sand blowing. It's so peaceful. I hear the wind in the grass, blowing gently. A beach...  
  
"Look mommy! My toes are fishies!" A child's laughter.  
  
"Yes, small pudgy little fish!"  
  
"That tickles mommy!"  
  
I suddenly see a young black haired woman in shabby linens holding a small child in the water. I gasp. That child looks like me! Same white hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a tunic and shorts. He's tan to. He looks like...  
  
The woman looked down at the child and spoke. "Let's go further Bakura. Would you like that?" Bakura!?! That child is Bakura?  
  
Bakura shook his head wildly and put his head on his mothers shoulder. "Too deep!" Bakura said quietly.  
  
"Come now my boy. Be brave and adventurous. Come on! Here comes a wave! Up we go!" The mother said as a wave lapped against her legs and getting Bakura's small legs.  
  
"Again mommy! Can we go again?" Bakura asked, happily bouncing in his mother's arms.  
  
"Yes we can. Look here comes another one! Up we go! Weeeeee!"  
  
I could hear Bakura's laughter. So innocent and naive. I could only wonder how that beautiful laughter could become so insane and cold? It almost seems impossible.  
  
The scene changed and I saw Bakura and his Mother walking along the beach. Bakura was idlely swing their joined hands back and forth and dragging a long stick in the damp sand, leaving a trail.  
  
"Mommy? Could we live here one day? It's so much nicer than Kuru Eruna. It's so nice here. The birds are pretty and sound like they are laughing and I like the green stuff."  
  
"Grass." His mother said.  
  
"Yeah! The grass is so soft and it tickles my toes!" Bakura said with a genki smile lighting his chibi face. His eyes sparkled with a child's wonder.  
  
"Maybe in a year or two Bakura..." The voices faded and there was silence. I could still see the picture moving. I saw Bakura chasing the sea gulls and collecting shells with his mother. He seemed so happy. The it stopped and an ear-piercing scream filled my ears. Then more and more, Cries of pain and agony were heard all over. There was a splat, then the image in front of me was covered crimson blood then engulfed in flames. I flung my hands in front of my face and saw no more.  
  
~Malik's POV~  
  
Well I can perfectly say that I am frozen. Yup, frozen. So this is what a Popsicle feels like... I feel sorry for it, I truly do. I am so stiff I can't move my fingers... Is that a bad sign? Maybe I'll ask Ryou, he's lived in odd/exotic/remote places before. Humm... Maybe he can tell me. Nah. The descendent of a wacked Voodoo-Priest-Wicca (even though he wont admit it) Thief-King is sound asleep. He doesn't know it, but he is very... scary when he wakes up. I swear he foams at the mouth.  
  
"Hey Malik?" Oh look who's finally awake. Miss sleeping beau—Holy Thoth on a stick! He looks... atrocious. Big word there, but it fits. Let me give you a description of his current state. His hair is knotted and tangled, in my opinion it looks like a rats nest. His eyes are dull brown, not that shiny, sparkling ones that are usually there, more like Bakura's depressed ones... yet less hard and more depressed since it's rare to see Bakura depressed. He has bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and is deathly pale... Wait, he was that colour before. But this is a sickly pale. His lips are chapped and show signs of previous bleeding.  
  
"Ryou, you look horrible." I say.  
  
"Can't say the same for you." He says with a small smile and a bit of light in his eyes. Well he at least he still has his humor. But now is not the time for jokes. "I had the strangest dream."  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"About what?" Malik asked.  
  
Ryou smiled sadly. He wasn't about to tell him who was in it. "A mother and her little boy at the beach." He said sadly.  
  
"What's so—oh, sorry." Malik had nearly forgotten that when Ryou was young he had lost his mother. Malik himself never knew his mother. But Ryou did. Ryou was around 10 when his mother passed on from some disease.  
  
"She used to take me to the beach too. Well, it wasn't much of a beach. More like a cliff with soft green grass over looking the Atlantic Ocean. We would go there ever Sunday after church and have a picnic, Just Amane, Mom, Dad and me. We would stay there for hours and listen to stories and take naps and play tag. I miss that. Then Amane died and we stopped going. Mom got very depressed and was diagnosed with something and died 3 months later. She didn't have the will to go on. Dad started working more and we moved often. I never had any friends. And just when I thought I hit rock bottom, the ground opened up and swallowed me. I received the ring and my life when from bad to worse."  
  
Ryou was crying now. "But now things are starting to get better. I have friends. Yami is the like a brother to me. You know, like the ones that steal your underwear and put them on the roof with a sign that says: 'Ryou's Underwear' On April Fools day. The kind that eats the last Boston cream that was 'supposedly' reserved for you. The kind that's always there for you, in his odd little way. My dad is starting to spend more time home with me. My life is starting to look up again."  
  
Malik didn't know what to do for his friend who had just let out years of pent up sorrow. Well he probably did this regularly; I mean the kid wrote letters to his dead sister not to long ago. Malik awkwardly hugged his now sobbing friend.  
  
"Sorry if I'm not much comfort, but I'm not very good at this kinda stuff. You know I hate when you get all teary or mushy on me." Malik said.  
  
Ryou laughed a little. "Sorry, but I can't hold it in. Sorry if I ruined your shirt." He said sheepishly, wiping away his tears and standing up. "Now, how 'bout we go looking for Ishtar and Bakura. How dose that sound. They're probably looking for us right now. I mean we were gone for... god knows how long!"  
  
"HEY! MALIK! RYOU!"  
  
Ryou and Malik turned and saw Ishtar running towards them.  
  
"Ishtar! Where have you been?" Malik yelled at his Yami.  
  
"Where have I been? Knocked unconscious by Bakura or who ever he is. I just woke up about... 5 hours ago. I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ishtar said, and in an uncharacteristic movement, gathered the two youths I a big Yami-bear hug™.  
  
"I missed you guys!" Ishtar exclaimed joyfully.  
  
"The feelings mutual." Malik mumbled.  
  
"Is that sarcasm I hear? I'm hurt!" Ishtar turned around and made fake sobbing sounds.  
  
"I'm just kidding, man. Anyway, what happened with Bakura?" Malik asked.  
  
During all this Ryou was getting an unnerving feeling deep within himself. Odd vibes were coming from Bakura's soul room. Dark vibes like when Bakura decided to worship his many Pagan Gods and need a sacrifice. Kinda like that time when there relationship was not on good terms and it was some time of the lunar calendar when a virgin sacrifice was needed. Lets just say that night was the scariest time of his life. Never trust Bakura's deceivingly silky sweet voice, the spirit was a demon before he changed.  
  
"Well, I think Bakura's possessed by a spirit. I know I know, it doesn't see possible but it is. The guys name is Hyakuhei and he tried to dispose of me! Wait till I get my hands on him... Grrrr."  
  
Malik sweat dropped. Wasn't every day your Yami was knocked unconscious.  
  
~Mean while with the Tri-haired duo~  
  
"I hate this." Was all Yami said as the jeep speeded down the rocky road to the dig. Yami didn't like the bouncing and the bumping and vibrations from the old, rusty automobile. Being Pharaoh, he was used to smooth rides in boats on the Nile and smooth rides in a chariot. Yami abhorred the constant up and down, back and forth, side to side motions that were experienced all at once.  
  
"Can't you stop this confounded thing? Not one am I sea sick... in an automobile but I getting rather sore and stiff. Can't this thing go smoothly instead of bouncing every second? This is absolutely ridiculous."  
  
"Yami," Yugi said through giggles. "You sound like a prissy British person of high authority. Not insulting British people but it's just so funny with your choice of words. I mean who uses 'confounded' anymore? Or 'automobile'?"  
  
(A/n: Yami pronounces automobile like this: 'au-to-mo-bile' not 'au-to-mo- beel' kay? ^.~ back to the fic)  
  
"For your information I speak like that when I'm pissed." Yami grumbled.  
  
"What is with you today? Are you sure your not on PMS?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm not a woman. And how do you know what PMS is Yugi? Is there something your not telling me?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yami, with Tristan and Joey around, it's kinda hard not to. And plus, in this day and age there is a little thing called 'family life'."  
  
"Don't wiggle your fingers like that. It's creepy." Yami said, shivering slightly.  
  
"Like this?" Yugi asked, doing the quotations.  
  
"Argh stop! It's creepy." Yami screamed, waving his hands in the air to knock away Yugi. It really didn't scare him, they were just having fun.  
  
"Bawhahahaha!" Yugi yelled, doing more quotations.  
  
In the front seat, Mr. Bakura and the driver both sweat dropped. The pair were quite... odd, to put it lightly. Not that they were bad kids, they were just strange and unorthodox.  
  
This was going to be a very strange trip.  
  
A very strange trip indeed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kyoko: That's all.  
  
Bakura: What!?! I'm not in there.  
  
Kyoko: I just wanted everyone to know where everyone else is at, not just you.  
  
Bakura: Not fair.  
  
Kyoko: :P To bad! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bakura: (goes off and sulks)  
  
Kyoko: He's so cute when he dose that. Looks like Ryou!  
  
Ryou: (runs by with a knife)  
  
Kyoko: ......... Right  
  
Bakura: THAT'S MINE! (runs after Ryou)  
  
Ryou: Eeeeep! (runs away!)  
  
Kyoko: ANYWAY... this chapter was my way of saying sorry for not putting the other characters in last chapter. Besides... I have writers block for Bakura's part anyway (shrugs).  
  
Well as always, review. Remember: friendly criticism is welcome. No flames please.  
  
Kyoko-san, finished at 8:19PM 


	9. Traumatized much?

Authoress babbles: Unh, hi. Yeah, I've been avoiding the fic again. (Fic: MAWHAHAHAHAHA) (Whimpers) DON'T HURT ME MINNA-SAN! My fic's just been scaring me. (Fic: FEAR ME!)  
  
Bakura: (snickers) what she's saying is she's a lazy bum. She's been holding this off for far to long. Like 2 weeks I think. Well were all kinda glad she got off her ass, stopped complaining about her braces and her Bronze cross exam and actually stated doing some work. Besides... HE'S GONE!!!! Lost for forever and eternity! Mawhahahahahahahahah! (Ryou: you'll all understand later)  
  
(Random moment) Ryou, Bakura and Kyoko: (sing I love rock and roll by Joan Jet... horribly)  
  
Yami: What in the name of Ra, Osiris, Isis, Hathor, Horus, Seth and any other Egyptian Gods that I somehow forgot to name is going on here!!!  
  
Bakura, Kyoko, and Ryou: WERE SINGING!  
  
Touzo: Just ignore them your Pharaoh-y-ness. They had sugar. Sorry, I'll let you deal with them.  
  
Yami: What!?! You can't do that!  
  
Touzo: I just did. (Strolls off to do what the King of Thieves dose in his spare time... what dose he do?)  
  
Touzo: none of your business.  
  
(How rude. For that, your doing the disclaimer that I forgot to do for so many chapters!)  
  
Touzo: Kyoko-san owns nothing.  
  
(Hey! yes I do! I own my Shonen jump graphic novels!)  
  
Touzo: Last time I checked your parents pay for them...  
  
(...)  
  
Touzo: And I quote your friend: You're actually tolerable when you're silent.  
  
(*)  
  
Yami: you're not a very... enthusiastic person.  
  
Touzo: Well duh. Do I look like Bakura?  
  
Cast: ...  
  
Touzo: Never mind. I'm just the most sensible of the three.  
  
Ryou: Actually I think we all agree that I'm the most sensible. I'm actually a kind person, un-like some.  
  
Touzo: We shouldn't make this an argument. But we can all agree that Bakura is NOT the sensible one.  
  
Bakura: I agree! Wait... what?  
  
(Now, without further ado, the fic! Dun, dun, dun, dun!)  
  
Warnings: Might be some... ah what the heck! Just watch where you tread... step... read or what ever! Just watch out and beware labeled hazards! (Bakura is one of them by the way)  
  
Bakura: this fic has been brought to you by: SAND! It's everywhere... get used to it. (Stoll that from Aladdin and the king of Thieves... Gotta love Genie!)  
  
(Oh yeah, this is this chapter's 3rd time being deleted... Grrrr... stupid computer)  
  
~~~~  
  
Seven curses of Egypt  
  
Chapter nine  
  
Quote: "I am free of all prejudices. I hate everyone equally." ~that just screams Baku, but that dose not apply to me.  
  
~~~~  
  
Narrator: Previously on Survivor!  
  
Bakura: Cut!  
  
Narrator: Hun? Hey where's director-Baka? (a.k.a: Kyoko)  
  
Bakura: Ah, she's on a... what is she doing again?  
  
Ryou: She's on her Chocolate break right now.  
  
Bakura: ............... ri---ght. Ok. From the top!  
  
Ryou: Were sorry for the interruption... now back to our scheduled programming  
  
~~~~  
  
.oO0* Previously on The seven curses of Egypt! *0Oo.  
  
Well as it so happens Yami and Yugi are on there way to the dig [insert Bat man music here]  
  
Bakura: NANANANANANA BAT MAN!  
  
Collective: [Glare]  
  
Bakura: Sorry...  
  
Ahem! As I was saying. Yugi and Yami are on their way to the rescue.  
  
Ryou and Malik have been found by Ishtar at last, and they have a happy reunion... not.  
  
As for Bakura and Hyakuhei... well we haven't seen them since chapter 7 where we left off with the scream of "BAKURA!!!!" Well... hopefully we will see them this chapter if the authoress can actually get off her butt and do something (HEY)... so we shall finally see what is going on with them hopefully [glares cast at Kyoko] ([sweat drop] working on it...). And well see if Hyakuhei will actually be... disposed of for lack of character. So, without further ado... CHAPTER 9!!!  
  
.oO0* STARTING IN... 10...9... what comes after 9?...6...5...4...3...2...1...1/2...1/3...1/4...1/5... Ah what the heck! Here we go! *0Oo.  
  
After Yugi and Yami were dropped off at the dig, Yami found the entrance to cave in a very familiar fashion as to how Bakura found it. Lets se the replay shall we?  
  
"Yugi, we've been searching for an hour! They're not—oof!"  
  
"Yami? Were are you?" Yugi asked, obviously worried about his aibou.  
  
"Down here Yugi!" Yami's voice echoed out of nowhere.  
  
"Where is 'down here', yami? I just see shallow pits where the archeologists were—oof!"  
  
Yami chuckled as Yugi plummeted and landed on his bottom. "This is 'down here' Yugi. And by the looks of things," Yami said, holding up a small, red pocketknife. "The tomb robber and his band of merry men are down here as well."  
  
Yugi stared at the pocketknife. "Yami Bakura never goes *anywhere* without that! You think he'd notice by now!" He exclaimed quietly, his voice echoing down the corridor.  
  
"Which leads me to believe that something's out of place. And as much as I'd hate to admit it, I have this odd feeling Thief is in trouble." Yami said with a calm voice. Yugi didn't hear the slight worry in his voice.  
  
(You see, as much as Yami and Bakura loathe each other's guts, they still care for one another as 'rivals'. It plays out soon. [Giggles] Kinda like "best Rivals 4-ever!" They do care for another as in... Ah I'm confusing you! Let me re-start! They care for one another, kinda like friends. But they deny it so much. It's like "yeah, I'll miss him, but only because he's a good rival." [Laughs] Ah, forget it! It plays out! You'll see what I mean later!)  
  
~.oO0*Time sure flies when your having fun... NOT!*0Oo.~ (That was a fast forward by the way)  
  
"Yami! Never, ever do that again!" Yugi yelled. Yugi still had the after affects of the scare Yami gave him. (Which was Yami taping his shoulder after there long walk in the dark silence... scary)  
  
"But Yugi! Come see what I found! Weather it's good or bad, I don't know..." Yami said, motioning for Yugi to follow him. He led Yugi down the corridor till they reached an opening. It was very dark in there, but the light of their key chain flashlight caught a glimpse of dark silver, tinted blue. (Key chain flashlight... we're not allowed to have those at school... I wonder why...)  
  
The spiky haired duo creped over towards the mass of silver and discovered that it was hair. Hair that belonged to a skinny boy who was face down on the round, limp and probably unconscious.  
  
"Oh my Ra." Yami breathed, knowing exactly who the boy was. The only problem was, what was he doing unconscious?  
  
"Oh my! BAKURA!" Yugi squeaked very loudly (Squeak! Squeak! ^_^), shaking the limp boy. "Come on! Wake up! Wake up! Come on your not that heavy of a sleeper!"  
  
"Yugi..." Yami said carefully. "That's not the Bakura you think he is..."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami with amazement and down at the body. The back at yami. Then at the body. This annoying cycle went on for about 30 seconds until. "Oh my goodness. What do you think happened Yami? Isn't it a bit... odd to find a millennium spirit unconscious and in this state. He looks horrible."  
  
Yami bent over and picked the body up. Bakura may be taller than Yami, but Yami knew it was only magic, since both spirits were practically the same size in real life. Yami de-spelled the magic and Bakura's height diminished until he was about an inch taller than Yami. Bakura was also light, being a thief. So with the Tomb Robber being carried bridal style, Yami marched off... did he even know where he was going?  
  
Yugi sweat dropped. "Yami, we're going in the other direction." He stated.  
  
Yami turned around quickly, at the same time nearly dropping his fellow yami/rival in the process. "Oh! Well let's go!" Yami said, with a large genki smile that clearly was in embarrassment.  
  
While the pair of the puzzle walked off, Yugi saw the other yami snuggle into his Yami with a content smile on his face. (You'll understand later... [Giggles] I'm going to have so much fun with this!) Yugi eyed the Spirits for a while from the corner of his eye.  
  
'Could they be... no. It doesn't seem plausible. Unless... Nah! They hate each other... right?'  
  
Yugi looked again. 'Well Yami seems to be holding him a bit possessively. And Yami Bakura doesn't seem to uncomfortable with his current situation...' An evil idea formed in the little light head. 'Oh wait tell I tell Bakura!' (Remember, he calls Ryou... Bakura)  
  
(I think you know what Yugi's thinking right? And no, this is not Yaoi.)  
  
.oO0* NOW... with Whitey (Ryou) Blondie (Malik) and Pinhead (Ishtar)! Don't worry, we'll get to Bakura A.S.A.P *0Oo.  
  
"Argh! We've been walking for hours and we still can't get out! This is worse than Bakura's soul room when he decides to be complicated!" Ryou yelled, hands pulling at his long locks of hair with frustration. Malik and Ishtar weren't making it any easier with their constant bickering and 'Are we there yet' s. Now he knew why Bakura was reconsidering bringing them along.  
  
~~Ryou's POV~~  
  
The Prince of Deceit was right for once... ok so he was right about a lot of things, but it doesn't mean I have to agree with his logic. He's crazy anyways. He probably doesn't see the depth of his thoughts. Heh. No wonder Kaiba has respect for him. If he only knew the depth of Bakura's insanity.  
  
Bakura's sanity is bound to the Ring as he is; it's the root of his mental state, his anchor that barely keeps him stable. It's the source of his insanity and the only thing that is truly keeping him sane. The Magic sedates him and he's hopelessly addicted to it. The only way to rid him of his insanity is to destroy the Ring...  
  
But in turn, that would also destroy him. Oh! Why is everything so bloody confusing?  
  
~~End Ryou's POV~~  
  
"Oh lookie! I see two oddly shaped hairstyle disasters coming this way Ryou- chan! Look, look! See not how the hair sticks up? Such funny-ness! Are they clowns Ryou-chan? They look funny. And they're short. Verrrrrrrrrrrrrry short." Malik said with a giggle. They were doing this to bug Ryou. Why? They just felt like it.  
  
"Looky! They seem to be carrying something! Ack! It's Bakura!"  
  
That got Ryou's attention. Ryou turned to see what appeared to be Yugi and Yami walking along with an unconscious Bakura in Yami's arms.  
  
"BAKURA!!!" Ryou screamed with both fear for his yami's state and also of happiness. (You'd think he'd be happy he was gone... heh)  
  
.oO0* NOW with Bakura and Hyakuhei *0Oo.  
  
"BAKURA!!!"  
  
The voice echoed all over the room. Bakura smiled slightly and sighed tragically. Hyakuhei looked at his host who smiled sadly at him with blank eyes.  
  
"What was that?" Hyakuhei asked.  
  
Bakura sighed again. "Ryou. I seems as if your visit is now going to be cut short. Such a pity, I wanted to spend some time together. Maybe have some tea. Oh well." Bakura walked across the room.  
  
"So... how can I leave?" Hyakuhei asked the unstable spirit.  
  
Bakura turned and looked at him with a look that clearly stated: What?  
  
"You know... Kura said you're the only one who can get me out of here."  
  
No response from the ancient evil. Bakura stared at him... dead, lifeless eyes piercing into him. Hyakuhei pushed down a shudder. Bakura's voice cut through the air sharply yet smoothly.  
  
"Who said anything about leaving?"  
  
Bakura's words echoed all around him. Not leaving?  
  
"But... he said... Kura said you'd let me go!"  
  
Suddenly Kura came from behind Bakura smirking. "You're a fool Hyakuhei. Trusting strangers. Tisk, tisk. What would your mother say? But you forgot one little thing Hyakuhei. I AM Bakura. We were planning on getting rid of you for a while. I gained your trust, brought you to Bakura to be disposed of. But since Ryou is calling us, we really need to get rid of you immediately. I was so looking forward to your disposal. Heh. Aku could actually have had some fun. Oh well." Kura said with a shrug.  
  
Bakura ruffled Kura's hair. "Why don't you go play with Diaboundo [1] while I get rid of this parasite? Kay"  
  
Kura smiled brightly. "OK!" he said cheerfully and ran off, fading as he did.  
  
"And don't let him near Ryou's room! You know what happened last time!" But Kura was already gone. "Oh well... Poor Ryou."  
  
Bakura turned to Hyakuhei. "Well... ta ta!" Bakura said and pulled a leaver that wasn't there before... or was it? Ah! Must have skipped it when I was describing the room for you. Shame on me, shame on me! Oh well... it's here now.  
  
As Bakura pulled the leaver a hole opened up underneath Hyakuhei, and since Hyakuhei IS effected by gravity... well, you get the point. Hole + unsuspecting victim over it = Falling.  
  
Bakura put the leaver back in it's spot (and the hole covered up again) and sighed. "I now you're here Touzo. What do you want?"  
  
"Why didn't you warn him about ANYTHING?" Touzo asked, arms crossed over his well-built chest. (What it IS! You have to see him in the ancient Egypt arc! [Drools])  
  
"Because Aku is bored out of his mind and Diaboundo is sick and tired of being his target practice. Now if you'll excuse me... Hikari no Baka is calling me." And with that Bakura faded away, like he wasn't there. Touzo just shook his head. 'I am one messed up child.' He thought and he left the room, hoping he could find Aku and tell him about his new target.  
  
.oO0* Now... back with Hikari no Baka and the other fellows *0Oo.  
  
Bakura groaned quietly and eyes blinked a few times before opening his eyes and yawning like a kitten (pet pet ^^). He turned to see the happy faces of Ryou, Malik, Marik and the Pharaohs Hikari. He blinked at them a few times as if saying 'What the hell?' or 'what happened?' But Bakura isn't stupid. Oh no. He knows where Yugi is, Yami isn't far behind. He looked up to see..  
  
....................................  
  
LITTLE GREEN ALIENS FROM MARS!!!! (Purple People Eater song is playing in the background)  
  
No I'm just kidding. He didn't see little green aliens from mars and there was no Purple People eater song. He saw Yami. (Which in his opinion is even scarier)  
  
Blink. [That was Yami]  
  
Blink. [That was Bakura]  
  
Blink. [That was Yami]  
  
Blink. [That was Bakura]  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura screamed in horror and kicked franticly to get out of the fellow yami's arms. Yami, being strong – but not strong enough to hold a flailing Bakura who is in a state of panic – dropped Bakura for fear of getting any external damage from the other yami.  
  
Bakura stood up and ran behind Ryou. All you could hear was an odd mixture of a hiss and a mumble of 'Demon Pharaoh', which became a mantra.  
  
Ryou turned and hugged the unsuspecting Bakura and further traumatized him. Bakura continued his screaming until Ryou let go of the screaming yami. They all stared as the yami continued to scream even after Ryou had released him from the 'evil' hug. Malik and Ishtar, who were actually being silent during this... event, looked at each other and nodded with evil gleams in there eyes and scary smiles.  
  
This can't be good.  
  
They leapt at Bakura and both grabbed the poor unsuspecting yami, just as he finished his screaming. Malik clamped a hand over Bakura's mouth, to prevent him from creating further headaches while Ishtar tied the poor yami up with some string that he conveniently had hidden some where in his attire. This struggle continued until Bakura was lying down on the ground with the two troublemakers sitting on him to prevent him from getting up.  
  
All was quiet.  
  
That is until Malik let out a scream of pain and held his bleeding palm to his chest. He stood up and pointed at Bakura, who was smirking evilly (well is there any other way to smirk?).  
  
"HE BIT ME!" Malik screamed. "THE LITTLE URCHIN BIT ME!"  
  
Bakura's smirk grew wider, showing sharp teeth just a bit. "Well, that's what you get for sticking your hand where it doesn't belong. Besides, you know I'm volatile and I wont hesitate to harm you. I grew up that way. I don't care." And after that Bakura stuck out his tongue in a childish manner to prove his point. After that he became impartial.  
  
Ishtar wasn't too happy about it all though and elbowed Bakura in the gut. Bakura didn't even flinch, not acknowledging him in the slightest. "Temper, temper Ishtar. It's what we call self-defense. Now, would you be so kind as to releasing me from my confinements please?"  
  
Ishtar reluctantly undid the ropes, knowing if he didn't there would be hell to pay.  
  
Bakura stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at Ryou and noticed something. He walked over to Ryou and circled him a few times. Something was different. Something wasn't right. Ryou seemed different...  
  
Soon the realization dawned upon the yami. Horror coursed through him. Ryou was...  
  
Taller than him.  
  
.oO0* To be continued... *0Oo.  
  
~~~~  
  
Mawhahahahahahahahah!  
  
Bakura: NOOOO! This can't be! I'm not supposed to be short! *Cries*  
  
Ryou: ^^V Being tall Rocks!  
  
Bakura: *still crying*  
  
.oO0* Reviewers *0Oo.  
  
Osmose: No not all the Bakuras are in the show. Only Yami Bakura (the crazy one) Bakura Ryou (which is Ryou) and Touzo who is in the ancient Egypt arc. Aku and Kura are mine! (Hugs the two mini Bakuras).  
  
HP-wannabe69: Hi! I'm glad you like it. ^_^  
  
Una1: Yes tape is fun! ^_^ and I'm glad I'm changing your opinion on Baku. He is great ain't he? Best character EVER!  
  
lassie of eden: Yes the Beshies are drool worth (grabs Bakura) ... mine... So you prefer it funny? Well this chapter had plenty of humor. Everyone really likes Kage... Neko no Kage is happy for that. Really, she is trying to make me put her in more. Oi.  
  
Kage: Hi pal. I sounded mature... great. This is just wonderful. Listen MY MATURATY MACHES MY SHOE SIZE! Which is 8. ^_^ No it isn't lasting. Don't you dare call me mature... Grrrr...  
  
Ente: Nope, no one has dropped inexplicably out of existence... just Hyakuhei. But at least we know what happened to him! Everyone likes the quotations!  
  
[1] Diaboundo is Bakura's Soul monster in the AE arc. It wasn't maid into a duel monster card. Diaboundo is dangerous and half snake half human thingy- thing.  
  
Bakura: Nice choice of words.  
  
You have an UGLY soul.  
  
Bakura: Yeah... but it's powerful.  
  
Oi.  
  
Status: 9 chapters  
  
Chapters left: unh... many  
  
Reviews per chapter: 5.11...  
  
All characters are © by Kazuki Takahashi. Aku, Kura, Kage, Hyakuhei and the plot are © by Kyoko-san 


	10. Bakura and Kage: laughter abound

Authoress's notes: *grumble*  
  
Bakura: What's the matter with you?  
  
Kyoko: *grumble*  
  
Ryou: well look who got out of the wrong side of the bed.  
  
Kyoko: Don't start with me...  
  
Yami: Spaz  
  
Kyoko: *chucks roll of duck tape at him*  
  
Yami: Ahhh! *Gets hit* Owwww  
  
Duck tape: Quack!  
  
Bakura: O_o;;  
  
Ryou: Ok. Calm down. What's wrong?  
  
Kyoko: *mumbles*  
  
Bakura: wazzat?  
  
Kyoko: I GOT HIT IN THE FACE WITH THE STUPID SOCCER BALL!!!  
  
Yami: Ow.  
  
Kyoko: What's worse is that my lip is about 10000000 times larger than it should be (look, hyperbole), my lip is shredded on the inside because of my damn braces and...  
  
Ryou: And what?  
  
Kyoko: I dunno. I'm just depressed. Dunno why.  
  
Bakura: Well try not to spread the gloom. Some of us are quite mellow at the moment and are quite pleased with that.  
  
Ryou: And why not use cheerful or happy?  
  
Bakura: Ryou, the closest I can get to happy/cheerful is mellow. Closest I can get to joyful is hyper.  
  
Kyoko: On a happier note, I have a one shot posted. Introspective fic *nodnod*. Please read. I got 6 reviews and I'm proud to say that they were none of my regular reviewers (I like you guys! I really do, but this is like meeting new people). It's called 'View on the other side' and I guess you all know who's POV it is *points at Bakura*  
  
And they are finally going to get out of the... underground cavern/catacombs! Yeah, 6 chapters, god I need to move on. Anyhow I'm cutting the notes short and starting with the fic! ^_^ Record!  
  
PLEASE READ MY NEW FIC! *Puppy eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are © by Kazuki Takahashi. Aku, Kura, Kage, Hyakuhei and the plot are © by Kyoko-san  
  
Current music: Around the world (la la la la, la la la la la la) by Atc. Thanks for the idea Hp-wannabe, music might help with the writing.  
  
Warinings: Slight OOC-ness  
  
----------  
  
The Seven Curses of Egypt  
  
Chapter 10 (double digits *faints out of sheer bewilderment*)  
  
"The secret to flying is to throw yourself at the floor and miss."  
  
---------  
  
Where we last left our protagonists, Bakura has made the most horrible discovery... he's short. Along with the trauma of personal space violations on Ryou, Ishtar and Malik's part, we can only hope Bakura will remain sane. And as for the Bakura cuddling Yami incident, well let's just say there is more Bakura torture to follow. And be happy Kage fans for she is back... in black... like a cat... in a hat (?)... annnnnnnnnnd we are moving on.  
  
---------  
  
After much wandering around in pitch blackness due to the fact that key chain laser light batteries don't last as long as most hope, the group of allies finally... by a stroke of pure luck and the fact that the authoress deemed it so, got out of the catacombs of horror.  
  
"Man I'm glad to be out of there." Malik said stretching in the back seat of the jeep. Yami and Ishtar had retreated to their rightful soul rooms. Bakura wished not to do so, saying his soul room had been soiled for reasons he wouldn't be explaining. So Malik, Yugi and Bakura sat in the back of the jeep and Ryou and his father sat in the front.  
  
During all of this Bakura was abnormally depressed. Usually the spirit was irritated and grouchy and the occasional hyper. So Malik took this as an opportunity to test the limits of the somber spirit.  
  
"So, Kura. Tell us about your little stay in the land down under."  
  
"I have nothing to say due to the fact that I wasn't in a coherent state of mind during the events." Bakura's monotonous voice replied.  
  
"You sound depressed." Yugi said, genuine worry in his voice. He new for a fact that a depressed spirit was not a healthy thing. Both for the host and spirit.  
  
"I am not depressed. Depression is merely anger without enthusiasm. And I am not angry in the slightest." He said yet again in a droning voice.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Ryou piped up. He had just finished explaining yamis to his father. At first the man was quite shocked when he saw them. But true to the way of the Bakura family traits, calmed himself down easily enough.  
  
"I cannot say." Bakura sighed, eyes looking out at the landscape beyond. "It's like an immense sadness but at the same time is not so. It is very hard to explain. Maybe a longing for things to return to how they were... before my life crumbled to ruins and I was left an urchin with an ominous past that most children would never experience. Whatever it is, it's eating me inside out and I'd rather not explain it any further."  
  
"Stop talking all metaphorical and stuff. That kinda talk seems more like Yami no Yugi rambling. Coming from you... it's down right freaky." Malik said, eyeing Bakura like he was crazy (actually he already is crazy but yeah).  
  
After that they let the dismal yami to his silent allegorical ramblings, knowing any further comments might be harmful to ones health.  
  
So alas their ride back to the hotel in which Ryou, Bakura and Mr. Bakura (look... it's a generation... kinda) were staying in was mostly uneventful. There was a few conversations about trivial things such as books, movies, sports, the fact that Montreal's ass was being kicked by Tampa Bay in the Eastern Conference, which resulted in a feud between father and son (Mr. Bakura being a Tampa bay fan and Ryou just hating that particular team all together. Thus leaving the two Hikaris in the back to be utterly lost. Bakura, as usual, wasn't interested [1]).  
  
Later the conversation took an ironic twist into more metaphorical things such as life, in which Bakura added his own two cents saying there was no meaning of life what's so ever and if there was it was that we were truly meant to die. That being said proved to Ryou's dad that Bakura was very cynical about pretty much everything. Ryou then told his yami that the meaning of life was to give life meaning. Which result in confusion on poor Yugi-kun's part. During that particular conversation Malik decided that the conversation was too 'deep' and took an afternoon snooze.  
  
The conversation still continued in which Yami politely asked Yugi if he could take over, knowing there wasn't any room. Like a true Egyptian he proudly stated that the meaning of life was to please the Gods.  
  
Other than that nothing really happened.  
  
---------  
  
In the room Ryou and Bakura shared the television was on. Ryou was at a restaurant having supper with his father, Yugi and Malik. Yami was forced to stay in the same room because Yugi said there was safety in numbers. He was currently watching the news. He didn't understand a single word of it, but the television was a hypnotic device to all yamis.  
  
Bakura on the other hand was being his odd self. His torso was hanging off the bed with his head planted firmly on the ground. Yami figured it was some sort of outlandish voodoo meditation of some sort or another and didn't wish to be involved with such foolishness. So he left Bakura to his odd pastime and continued to be entranced by the television. (a/n: can't help but make Yami hypnotized. It's so funny ^_^)  
  
Suddenly a loud knocking was heard at the door. Bakura, knowing Yami was glued to the screen, lifted himself up and walked over to the door. He grasped the door handle and was about to open it. But he stopped, remembering that Ryou advised not to open the door. He snorted at this. He wasn't a child.  
  
Deep in the recess of his mind a voice laughed and another promptly reminded him that he lived by the rule of 'my maturity matches my shoe size'. Or it was one of the many rules.  
  
But Bakura was a brave yami that didn't fear anything... even strangers (gasp). So Bakura, being the brave ex-tomb robber that he was, opened the door without fear.  
  
"Room service!"  
  
Cue Psycho music.  
  
Before Bakura stood a girl with BIG yellow eyes, relatively short black hair and two Cat ears that protruded from the strands and a toothy smile that rivaled that of Joey's. (The horror, the terror, the fear, the dread, the... sheer cliché-ness of this line)  
  
Now things rarely scare Bakura. Spiders are one of them, but we wont get into that little situation. No Bakura wasn't scared, mortified, terrified or freaked out. No Bakura was...  
  
Disturbed.  
  
Greatly.  
  
And he promptly slammed the door in the girls face. (Bad Baku! Where are your manners?) Bakura marched back over to the bed and resumed his anomalous voodoo meditation. This time with earphones jammed over his ears, blaring some exotic African music, him mouthing along to the chant in a foreign language.  
  
At this point, poor hypnotized Yami had finally overcome his enchantment and was staring at the white haired Egyptian.  
  
"Odd ball." Yami said.  
  
Bakura remained silent. But his arm lifted from its sprawled place on the floor and dramatically raised his middle finger, displaying his irritation. Yami sighed and left the unhinged yami to his unbalanced business. So Yami walked over to the window and opened the curtains...  
  
"Room service!"  
  
There was Kage, knocking on the window. Yami shrieked (yes, shrieked) and fell backwards in both fear and surprise. Kage giggled. "Silly Yami." She said, trying to cover her giggles.  
  
Yami jumped up and closed the blinds, breathing deeply. When he looked back at the bed, Bakura was sitting there staring at him like he was a bit batty or had a few screws loose. They stared at each other for a long time until Bakura started bursting out with laughter, clutching his stomach. Yami raised an eyebrow at the thief's outburst.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yami demanded, waving his arms in the air.  
  
Bakura, who had just calmed himself to a fit of giggles roared in laughter again, laughing so hard that he fell of the bed with a soft thud. Yami chuckled at that. There was silences for six seconds until the laugher started all over again, with snickering, snorting and who knows what. Yami smiled and laughed too.  
  
So it was true. Laughter is VERY contagious.  
  
After the laughter quieted down, they heard something. Like something soft hitting metal. Yami and Bakura eyed the ceiling and both of them said at the same time "The vent."  
  
Just then the vent opened and out fell Kage, covered in dust and dirt. She was in the middle of a coughing fit. After she was finished she got up and dusted herself off, cursing the dust bunnies (for you Nekonokage-chan, the dust bunnies). She turned to see the two yamis, staring at her. She smile and said...  
  
"Idiots." (Ha! Thought that she was gonna say 'room service' hun? Well gotcha good! Didn't I?)  
  
Yami looked at Kage, dressed as those ladies who do room service. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kage crossed her arms, smile long gone. "I work here moron."  
  
Yami looked at her strangely. "But I thought you were going to be hired for a dig?"  
  
Kage sighed. "Some guy called James Bakura, one of the leading archeologists fired me." (Bad Ryou's dad, BAD!!!! You fired her!)  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I kept hearing screams and voices down under the ground and that lead to scaring half the workers. Now everyone thinks I'm schizophrenic and he sent me to a shrink to help me with my 'problem'. I don't have a problem! I perfectly fine!" Then her voice changed. "You agree with me right?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Bakura spoke up. "Lady you're Bi-polar. I'm afraid there is something wrong with you."  
  
Kage glared at him. "Just... JUST SHUT UP!" She screamed, smoke coming out of her ears. This reminded Bakura of the silly American TV shows Ryou watched on the satellite. What was it called? The Bugs Bunny and Tweety show (don't own that). The simple thought of the silly show made Bakura double over and begin to laugh hysterically. Honestly, I think poor Bakura is now diagnosed with 'Uncontrollable Laughter Syndrome'. Welcome to the club Bakura.  
  
Kage stared at the yami who was now rolling around on the floor, practically, no, IN hysterics. Kage, started to chuckle, which caught Yami's attention. Before long, both Kage and Bakura where gripping each other laughing, tears coming from their eyes. Poor Yami was dumbfounded, wondering what was so damn comical. But he knew better than to ask, because both were beyond the point of understanding.  
  
~~10 minutes later~~  
  
Yami sat on the floor, Bakura's headphones jammed over his ears blaring Yugi's 'Simple Plan' CD at max volume. (A/N: Couldn't think of any band, I would have chosen some other group, but I'm paranoid about spelling it wrong so yeah. This chapter Is so fun to write, I swear!)  
  
What of Kage and Bakura? The two were on a humor high, bouncing on the bed singing along to 'Around the world' by Atc, using Ryou's stereo. The two didn't know the lyrics so they only sang the 'la la la la' parts. There was a loud 'thump', which singled that one of the two had fallen off the bed in their hyper state. There was a burst of laughter and another 'thud', which indicated that the other had fallen off.  
  
Two minutes later Bakura and Kage were chatting along about their various ventures. Obviously both were exaggerating a little bit (Kage more than Bakura... because Bakura's ventures SEEM exaggerated). Well the two were having a grand old time, talking like long lost friends, even though they don't even know each others names...  
  
~~20 minutes later~~  
  
The door opened and in walked in Ryou and Yugi. Malik had went back home, stating that Isis was probably practically in hysterics and that he didn't want to be in any more trouble than he already was.  
  
The site that greeted them was definitely odd. Bakura, who when they left was overly depressed, was now bouncing on the bed with the stereo playing 'All around the world'. What shocked them even more was that a worker (Kage) was jumping with him. Yugi gasped in surprise as he identified the worker as Kage, the crazy Cactuare girl (dun, dun, dun!!!).  
  
After getting Kage to leave Bakura fell asleep due to exhaustion and Yami came out of his hiding place (the bathroom). Yugi and Yami went to their rooms and left Ryou to deal with the heap on his bed (Bakura). Now most think Ryou is a nice, kind and sweet person. WRONG! Well actually your half right. But a tired Ryou is a grumpy Ryou. So Ryou promptly pushed Bakura off the bed, which took a bit of muscle. Not that Bakura's heavy, it's just that Ryou's not the strongest person.  
  
So after much cursing and nagging and throwing of objects (one being a chair) Bakura slept on the floor (mean Ryou) but he slept on the comforter, leaving Ryou with the sheets. So, basically they were pretty content with the sleeping arrangements.  
  
Well one thing was for sure, they were exhausted because the music was still playing, over and over and over and over and over and over and over (sounds like a broken recorder).  
  
~~Few days later, back in Japan~~  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
'Hello, you've reached the Bakura residence. I'm sorry we can't answer the phone right now. My dad is probably away on a trip. I'm either asleep, doing homework or out and Kura is probably being a lazy ass and not answering the phone or cursing at it. Please leave a nice message on the phone. And if this is Joey, please refrain from swearing. Thank-you and have a nice day!'  
  
Beep!  
  
"Hi guys! It's me Malik, but you probably already knew that. I'm just calling to see if you guys made it back ok. Are you still alive? I'm grounded (sweat drop). Isis had a heart attack when I went missing. Poor sis. She was about to call the National Guard to search for me. I'M LOVED! Well duh. I mean have you seen my fan club? Well I have to go. Oh Ishtar says hi and he's not forgiving you Bakura for the falling rocks. The guy can certainly hold a grudge... YES ISIS I'M GETTING OFF THE PHONE! Well toodlez!" (a/n: just keeping an update on dear Malik)  
  
Beep!  
  
Bakura stared at the phone. He hated the phone. He loathed the phone. He despised it with such a passion that cannot be explained by this amateur Authoress (and that's saying something!). So Bakura did what any yami would do when it was annoyed...  
  
He went on a sugar-eating spree.  
  
But where to find the sugar? You see Ryou is a smart little boy, albeit a bit annoying and he hid the sugar from his evil-quasi-albino-sugar-eating- bent-on-plotting-world-domination yami. In my expert opinion I would have to say this is a smart move on Ryou-Chan's part. I mean mortals cause enough trouble when on sugar highs. And our bodies are used to large consumptions of sugar. Yamis... well back then they had natural sugar, and even that was hard to get (so basically he could get sugar high from eating a lot of fruit while we wont). Probably only Yami could get his hands on it easily. Bakura probably couldn't get it that easily. Anyway... their bodies are not used to the mass amount of sugar thus having much energy. And their not used to it... I guess you get the picture now.  
  
But Bakura is also very smart. He's a tomb robber and is very good at finding stuff (well he did have to know where he hid everything). So finding the sugar wasn't hard. Now with a sugar bag in hand Bakura sat on top of the refrigerator with a spoon and happily enjoyed his sugar. But Bakura likes to eat healthy but sugar doesn't count. So he brought a few strawberries with him. Let's just say Baku-chan is going to be sticky after this.  
  
~~Time warp! WEEEEEEEE!~~  
  
Ryou came home and shut the door. He had been at the park visiting his friends and had a lovely time, but all good things must come to an end. Ryou flopped down on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
~~Dream sequence (A/n: oh *=some ones voice ^=many voices)  
  
A voice whispering...  
  
*Black...*  
  
*Black swirling round and round and round round round .*  
  
*Void...*  
  
*Void so empty and lost and empty and lost lost lost.*  
  
*Blood...*  
  
*Blood it's everywhere. On me on walls on people on _them_.*  
  
*Them...*  
  
*They killed mama. They killed papa. They kill kill kill...*  
  
*Stop...*  
  
*Make it stop. Make them stop. Make it all stop.*  
  
*Dead...*  
  
*Mama's dead. Papa's dead. Everyone is... dead dead dead dead DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
*Scream...*  
  
*Scream scream scream scream SCREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
*Run...*  
  
*Run away. Run away. Leave.*  
  
*Frozen...*  
  
*Frozen fear. Frozen. Can't move. Can stop watching...*  
  
*Fire...*  
  
*Fire burns flesh and gold and magic and melds them together...*  
  
*Souls...*  
  
*They're everywhere, screaming and crying and yelling and shrieking and grasping, reaching, pulling, pushing...*  
  
*Whispering to me...*  
  
*Don't talk to me. I'm not...*  
  
A gasp.  
  
*LEAVE ME ALONE!*  
  
A flash of blue light then darkness, the void.  
  
*your supposed to be dead... Stop haunting me*  
  
^No...^  
  
A scream of anguish and emotional pain...  
  
Then silence...  
  
^You'll never be alone... We're here... Always...^  
  
~~End dream sequence (that was weird... Bakura: no duh)~~  
  
Ryou woke up to the sound of the phone ringing (hours after Bakura's sugar high. Sorry kiddies no hyper Bakura, he's back to being temperamental...)  
  
Ring...  
  
Ring...  
  
Rin—  
  
"Moshi Moshi [2]" Ryou said.  
  
"Hi Ryou it's me Yugi."  
  
"Oh hi. Nice to hear from you. What's going on?"  
  
"Ryou... you better turn on your TV..."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Ryou... something... something is REALLY wrong."  
  
---------  
  
WHOOO! FIRST REAL CLIFFY! I'M SO PROUD!  
  
[1] Well I don't know about Yugi, but I'm sure Malik knows nothing about hockey, living in Egypt and all. And Yugi probably knows nothing of the American league. And Bakura... he's to uninterested with such things.  
  
[2] it means 'hello' when your answering the phone. Try it. It's funny. Well, not as funny as 'is that you Bob?' but that's another story... ^_^;;  
  
Well I'm donne. Now before we move on... YES I KNOW BAKU WS OUT OF CHARACTER MAJORLY A SOME POINTS. But if you had some guy rummaging through your mind, I guess you'd be a bit bonkers too and prone to mood swings. And uncontrollable out bursts of laughter.  
  
Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. (hugs them all) Mangos and Coffee Crisp (don't own that) for your kindness! ^_^ Thank you to:  
  
Kage (Neko no Kage), Ente, Una1, Blackcat212, HP-wannabe69  
  
Love you all!  
  
Status: 10 chapters (still amazed)  
  
Chapters left: lots still  
  
Reviews per chapter: 5.2 (0.1 more than last time)  
  
Well, I'm going to start planning chapter 11, bye!  
  
All characters are © by Kazuki Takahashi. Aku, Kura, Kage, Hyakuhei and the plot are © by Kyoko-san 


	11. 1 800 1 VISION

> Ok, I finally decided to start writing this.  
  
Bakura: About time. You've been hiding from it.  
  
Shhhh! Don't tell the readers that. Anyway I'm praying the new edit thing on fanfiction.net will actually work. I've always wanted to use bold and italic and center. Indents too. So I'm just really happy about all that. Thanks **Hpwannabe69 **for telling me that at school. And yes, I am psychic. I knew the bell was gonna ring! Mawhahahahaha! Fear my seeress powers!  
  
Bakura: (raises eye brow)  
  
Ryou: (rolls eyes)  
  
Damn muses. They deserted me for a while! I found the after a while. Go me. I am the master of scavenger hunts (in all honesty, I suck. But no one needs to know that). So without further delay lets start this thing!  
  
**Current music**: Caribbean Blue –Enya  
  
**Warnings**: Mild bad words like shit, nothing bad  
  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are © by Kazuki Takahashi. Aku, Kura, Kage, Hyakuhei and the plot are © by Kyoko-san  
  
**Extra Notes**: For all you who are wondering... I spell duct tape 'duck tape' because the 'duck tape' is duct tape with duckies on it! Just wanted to clear that up with you all. I knew it was spelled Duct tape. I'm no baka, I'm in the smart kids class
> 
> * * *
> 
> **The Seven Curses of Egypt  
  
Chapter 11  
  
**_"Oh I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." "How lucky can they be Mumbles they're dead." Fa Li and Grandmother Fa from Mulan_
> 
> _"They popped out of the snow! ... LIKE DAISIES!!!" Mushu from Mulan_
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ryou's POV  
  
"Ryou... something... something is REALLY wrong." Yugi said quietly over the phone. Now generally I was worried. Who wouldn't? Now if this were Joey I would have to restrain myself from hanging up the phone, because his emergencies are... to put it bluntly... stupid.  
  
"Why? You're not growing?" Bakura's tired voice came over the line.  
  
"BAKURA! That was mean!" I yelled at my yami who was on the other phone. Honestly he could have picked a better time to start annoying people! "And this could be serious." I added for good measure, not that it would do anything.  
  
"Little people make everything sound serious..." Bakura mumbled. I restrain myself from saying that he is now tall as Yami when including his (Yami's) hair. It's better not to remind him. He's still upset about it all.  
  
"I heard that Tomb Robber! How dare you make fun of my Hikari!" Yami yelled, seemingly joining in on our conversation.  
  
_'Great more people. Just what we need.'_ I thought.  
  
"Ok! Since when has this been a four way phone line? Bakura, Yami... GET OFF THE PHONE!!! Please." I half yelled half stated. And look, I even took the time to be polite and say please. Remember, manners matter!  
  
"..." Silence on the other line. I think Bakura's old age has caught up with him and he's deaf. Senile people are like that sometimes. But don't tell them I said that, the lady down the street thinks I'm an absolute dear.  
  
"... Ow. Thief, your Hikari has one hell of a loud voice."  
  
_'Damn proud of it!'  
  
_"You get used to it after a while Pharaoh."  
  
_'Then how come you scream every time I do to tell me to, and I quote, "shut the h-e-double-hockey-sticks up"?'  
  
_"Ahem. Off before I burst your ear drums." I said rather calmly. **FEAR ME!!!!!!!!!! **Mawhahahahahahahahah!!!! Ok, that was a very odd outburst. Just pretend that never happened.  
  
"Eeeep!"  
  
"Oh how manly, Thief."  
  
"Off. NOW!" I yell. My patience is growing thin.  
  
"Eeeeep!" Click!  
  
"... Squeak!" Click!  
  
_'Oh how manly of you my pharaoh.' _I thought with a laugh.  
  
3rd Person POV   
  
"That was really weird." Yugi said. "Anyway, something really weird is happening Europe. It's all over the news."  
  
"Really? What was it all about?" Ryou asked, curiosity evident in his voice.  
  
"Unh..." Was Yugi's reply. "I don't think I'm the one to tell you. Just turn the channel to 52 (the news channel, news all day long, 24/7) and eventually it will get to the 'hour's top stories' and I'm sure it's a top story."  
  
"Ok... I'll try that. Thanks Yugi. But one question." Ryou said.  
  
"Sure. Shoot."  
  
"What does this have to do with us?"  
  
Ryou could almost picture Yugi falling out of his seat at the sheer stupidity of his question.  
  
"Me and Yami—"He was cut off By Ryou.  
  
"Yami and I. Honestly Yugi, grammar!" Ryou chided his diminutive friend.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Was Yugi's reply. "Yami and I thought about it, and Yami is 99.9999999999999---"  
  
"You can stop now Yugi." Ryou said, sweat dropping.  
  
"—999% sure that it could be one of the Seven Curses of Egypt."  
  
Ryou's eye's widened. One of the Seven Curses of Egypt? Now? In Europe? "Which one?"  
  
"Unh... You know Ryou... we don't even know what these curses are."  
  
Silence
> 
> * * *
> 
> _"**So it has begun**."_ A cold, raspy voice murmured in the darkness.  
  
"Yes it has Sire." Said another voice, not to far away.  
  
_"**What of Hyakuhei**?" _The cold voice asked.  
  
"Lost in the soul room of the Grave Raider. Most likely murdered by a younger version of the Grave Raider, Aku." Another voice said, a female one.  
  
_**"I see..." **_Said the cruel voice said, not a hint of compassion in his voice_. **"Meiun [1], I do belive it is your turn to inflict chaos into there lives."  
**_  
"Really Sire? By what means?" The female asked.  
  
**_"However you chose. But, I do not tolerate failure. See to it that the Thief of Graves and the King of Egypt are taken care of. Those rulers of the Realm of Shadows must fall. You do know the punishment for those who cannot complete their tasks."  
  
_**"Yes Sire."  
  
**_"Go now."  
  
_**A whirling sound could be heard then silence took reign over the room once more.  
  
**_"I shall see to it that they fall. Then the Realm of Shadows will swallow the Realm of Reality and I shall reign supreme!"  
  
_**Maniacal laughter echoed all over the room.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Dream Sequence thing  
  
**_The first Curse has been unleashed  
  
The Curse of The Millenium Tauk  
  
Past shall meet the Present  
  
Present shall meet the past  
  
Clashing  
  
Unleashing  
  
Mixing  
  
The Old becomes new  
  
The Destroyed returns  
  
The New disappears  
  
Past and Present integrating to form  
  
A New Future  
  
The First Curse has awakened  
  
_**End Dream Sequence**  
  
3rd Person POV  
  
"Oh man... that was... Ow my head. Ok that is the last time I'm eating avocados before I have a nice relaxing afternoon snooze." Bakura said, rubbing his head.  
  
_'I'm not one to listen to my dreams or such; I'm no Isis Ishtar. But that was REALLY weird. I'm not a seer. I am a thief, a stealer of souls, and not some fortuneteller! Well... ok, so I can read cards, big deal! But on the lists of 'freaky' and 'abnormal' things that have happened to me, this I going up there with the time that my cup of black coffee somehow floated in the air. Never new how that happened. I have suspicions but I'll keep those to myself, thank you very much!'  
  
_Bakura rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, but fell off of the small Twin sized bed with a graceful 'thud'.  
  
_'First I get that really strange dream. Second I wake up with a migraine of the size of Alaska... where is that anyway? Third of all I fell out of my bed onto the floor. Forth of all... I think I have splinters... (Bakura's room is in the attic, nuff said there) Yup, I have splinters. Great. Now, where's my shirt?' (A/n: giggle Baku-chan with no shirt... **drool**)  
  
_While Bakura was upstairs, looking for his shirt, Ryou was downstairs watching the news. He had been for... 46 minutes now. Poor little Hikari no Bakura.  
  
After Bakura had found his shirt he went down stares to bug his Hikari, for lack of anything better to do. The species know as 'yamis' are easily bored and require a certain amount of attention or may the Lord have mercy on the neighborhood. Bakura turned to see Ryou half asleep on the couch watching the boring 'CTV Newsnet's Top stories' (A/n: They have Satellite, that's how they got a Canadian News broadcast).  
  
Bakura plopped himself down next to the half asleep hikari and tugged his hair until Ryou woke up. Ryou then hit Bakura on the head with the newspaper.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bakura asked when Ryou turned to watching the TV, head in hand.  
  
"Apparently, the first curse has been unleashed. He said it would be on the news. I'm trying to figure out what it is."  
  
"Oh, you mean the curse of the Tauk?" Bakura said, sounding like it was absolutely obvious, eyes staring at the TV.  
  
Ryou turned in shock to stare bewilderedly at the silver-haired Thief. "How did you know that?" He asked.  
  
Bakura turned to look at Ryou. "It came to me in a dream. Said something like: Past shall meet the Present, Present shall meet the past, Old becomes new, The New disappears, Past and Present merging... you know that kind of shit Isis always comes up with."  
  
_"--- London England where a shocking turn of events has happened. The famous clock tower 'Big Ben' has mysteriously vanished. Along with 'London Bridge'. All around Europe many famous landmarks have disappeared, such as the 'Temple of Athena' in Athens Greece and the 'Eiffel tower' in Paris France.  
  
"To add to the shocking disappearances, the Roman Coliseum looks like it was just finished being made! Many spiritualists believe that it is the work of Magic and Dark spirits while science geeks believe that it is the doing of alien life forms---"  
  
_Ryou and Bakura looked at each other in shock and disbelief.  
  
"I guess that's the effects of the curse."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Ryou gave a cry of anguish.  
  
Bakura stared at his emotionally distraught Hikari. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
**"BIG BEN'S GONE!!!!!!" **Ryou shirked.  
  
Bakura massaged his temples. This was going to be the start of something terrible and undoubtedly annoying. And his migraine and Ryou weren't helping it.  
  
-------------------  
  
And thus ends part one of 'The Seven Curses of Egypt'.  
  
No that dose not mean it's going to end.  
  
That just means part two is coming.  
  
Sorry that the chapter was so short. But my muses decided to leave me half way. I had to do that on a whim. Then by page 5 I just gave up and finished it.  
  
Thank you to: **HP-wannabe69, kage **and **Una1 **for reviewing.  
  
**Status**: eleven (faints again), part one done  
  
**Chapters left**: lots, trust me  
  
**Reviews per chapter**: 5.5
> 
> Please review. I'd really appreciate it. Reviews make people happy.  
  
_All characters are © by Kazuki Takahashi. Aku, Kura, Kage, Hyakuhei, Meiun, the 'Cold Voice' and the plot are © by Kyoko-san _


	12. Chu!

I have come to the conclusion that the last chapter wasn't the best (gets poked by Kage-chan). Well that's what you get for attempting to write a 7- page chapter in 3 hours but only getting 5 pages. That was the shortest chapter, but I needed to tie up some things and get on to part two.  
  
I also just noticed that Part one had no name... (Sweat drop). I'm going to fix the chapters and have the name of the Part under the name of the Fic. (Though it might take a while...)  
  
By the way the name of part one is muchitsujo, which means Chaos in Japanese (or at least that's what the Online dictionary says). Part Two is called jubaku, which means Curse (look! Baku... Jubaku... 'Baku'ra, get it? Aw never mind...)  
  
Anyhoo, I'm trying to get this out before I leave for Quebec in... how many days?  
  
Bakura: dunno, on the 5th isn't it?  
  
Yup. This is horrible. My week is so crammed, how can I finish it? Plus I have this killer sunburn, and I feel like my skin is sizzling. Itai! It hurts! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!!!!!!!!!! That was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. Well, that's life.  
  
Let's get this chapter started.  
  
**Disclaimer**: (raises middle finger) that sums it up.  
  
**Current music**: Strangers like me – Phil Collins  
  
**Warning(s): **Swear words (bad Bakura!)  
  
**PS**: this chapter might be a bit short... I really need to get it out, or Hpwannabe69 is gonna Spam me because we made a stupid bet...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Seven Curses of Egypt  
**  
_Jubaku  
_  
Chapter 12  
  
_"Where in the rule book dose it say I can never win!?"  
"Right next to where it says I can never lose."  
Yami no Ryou Bakura and Yami no Yugi Mouto, "New students" by White  
Angela Chan  
(Amazing fic, go read, command you...)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
"_Chu_!" I sneezed again. My sneezes are really weird. There quiet and girly sounding. A perfect example is that electric rodent off "Pokémon". I sound like him on helium. But I guess that comes from trying to make your sneezes quiet when you're sneaking around.  
  
"_Chu_!" There I go again. There must be a large source of iron around here. I'm a spirit; we're allergic to the stuff. Most can't even tough it. I just sneeze a lot and get runny noses. If I touch the stuff (I mean the really pure stuff) I'll get a rash on the area of contact. It really sucks, but at least I'm not effected by it like other spirits. It burns many spirits and magical creatures.  
  
"_Chu_!" But I have to say; holy water is probably the worst thing you can ever run into. I've been mistaken as a witch and burned at the stake. That was fun! It tickled! Then they thought I was a demon and threw me off a cliff. And despite popular belief, I can't fly! Amazing! I'm normal! Not really but lets take a moment to imagine that I am normal, just like everyone else...  
  
...  
  
Ok moments over. Back to holy water. Then, during the renascence (which I must say was one of the most whacked up times) some priest 'accidentally' sprinkled that stuff on me. It fucking hurts ok!!!  
  
"_Chu!"  
  
_"Tomb robber, will you kindly stop sneezing?"  
  
Stupid pharaoh! I can't help it! I'm not as graced by the powers of Horus himself like you. He thinks he's **sooooo **special, just because iron doesn't effect him like it dose us (that's me, myself and I) 'lesser' spirits. Pharaoh no Baka.  
  
"Well some of us happen to be allergic to certain metal alloys—Chu!" Fuck I need a tissue!  
  
"You sneeze like a girl." He states.  
  
_'And you? You sound like a bomb went off. Like Ryou... he sneezes loudly too...'  
  
_"Whatever..." And I turn away from him and look out the window, watching the fluffy white clouds pass by (airplane!). Just to let you know, it's been a week after we found out about the Tauk curse. Of course I had to relay my dream to the Pharaoh and what not because 'you're helping the world by doing this noble act'. I have a few things to say. #1 Noble my ass. #2 I don't give a fuck about the world. #3 Fates a Bitch. I say let her take her course and destroy humanity as we know it. And while the worlds on fire, let's have a lovely BBQ. All in favor of the end of society raise their hand! (A/N: Go read my fic "View on the other side". Deals with Baku's view on society and other stuff))  
  
So now were on our way to London to do so _investigating_. In all honestly I think it's ridiculous. And if all the world were to hear this they would obviously agree with me. They have no idea of the magnitude that's going on in this realm! Or that every ones fates lie in the hands of two small teenage boys (both with equally odd hair colours) and two three thousand year old spirits (that shouldn't even exist in this day and age). (A/n: Thanks for the Idea Una1!!!)  
  
**"Look! An Unidentified Flying Object!" **I proclaimed loudly for all on the airplane to hear. It's too boring here. To calm. Chaos must ensue!  
  
As soon as I say that, I hear gasps and shouts and a few random screams in the back. Hn. There's a sucker born every minute on this Ra forsaken batch of rock known renown as "Planet Earth". Come to think of it...  
  
Is there life on mars?  
  
If there is, I sure hope they're smarter than this bunch of organisms. I still don't know how humans survived for... lets see: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... A very long time. It doesn't see possible. I mean they're relatives to the monkey... wait, no. It's apes that they're closest to, or that's what the discovery channel says...  
  
And I'm rambling again. Ryou's... dare I say it... right (flinch, that's not possible) about something (gasp).  
  
I think I'm going senile...  
  
_(Cue psycho music)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou POV (a few hours later at 8:30 pm)  
  
Well what do you know? Our flight is delayed. So here we are, Yugi, two spirits and myself, forced to sleep in the airport lobby. Well actually it's Yugi, Bakura and me who are sleeping in the lobby. Bakura still refuses to go into his soul room. He says it reeks with the stench of stupidity. Honestly it's been how long since the incident? No use trying to talk to him, he's as stubborn ox and as hard headed as a ram.  
  
I wonder if he's related to any of them?  
  
_/ Heard – **Chu**! – That! /_  
  
Another thing. Bakura's been sneezing a lot. I almost pity him.  
  
**Almost.**  
  
In all honesty I truly think he deserves it. Laughing at me when I get a cold and my sneezes shake the house and my voice gets hoarse and I sound like I've swallowed a frog. He just sneezes. And gets a runny nose. He's currently getting another box. His nose is bleeding from all the whipping he doses. I tell him to blow his nose but he says it feels like it's all over his face. He's a clean freak... when it comes to personal hygiene. When it comes to living quarters... it's like a tornado hit the place.  
  
_Sigh._  
  
"I do belive we're suffering from **AADS**." Bakura said with a nasal tone. He was walking up to us with a big box of tissues that one of the workers gave to him out of pity. Yes, lets all be nice to the seemingly innocent tourist with the cold.  
  
"What's that?" Yugi asked, looking up from his Duelist Monthly magazine. He has a subscription for it.  
  
"_Advanced Airline dissatisfaction syndrome_." Bakura replies, sitting on the floor and making himself comfortable (with tissue box in hand). (A/n: don't own AADS. That was on a west-jet commercial)  
  
"Oh," Yugi said quietly. "How long are we delayed for?" He asked me.  
  
"'Till 8:47 pm tomorrow." I said glumly. "I hate it when this happens. You're always going to face a delay sometime in your life."  
  
"Wanna dumpling?" Bakura asked out of the blue. "Some short English speaking blond girl and a English speaking Asian girl who was even shorter than the blond gave it to me. I didn't entirely understand what they said. I'm caught between common sense and hunger. Should I eat it or not? So I decided to not eat it because a stranger gave it to me."  
  
"Than why are you giving it to me?" I ask.  
  
"Because I'm not a stranger so it's safe for you to eat it. Besides I don't need to eat. Besides one seemed familiar... It's like that quote from Steven Wright: I'm suffering from amnesia and déja vu, i think I've forgotten this before."  
  
"I'm not even going to try and understand your logic. It's like the _'let's thank criminals' _thing all over again." I grumble.  
  
"But it made since. If there weren't lawbreakers, police, lawyers and judges would be job-less. Then we'd have a bunch of hobos living on the streets. So we should thank the criminals for without them there would be no police!"  
  
Suddenly Yugi snatched the dumpling out of Bakura's hand and took a bite out of it. Bakura and I stare in muted sock at our small friend.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked, his question muffled by the pastry in his mouth. "You guys weren't going to eat it and I think it's a total waist of good food."  
  
Bakura just shakes his head and whips his nose with a tissue; I can see the small specks of blood on it from his nose. "Just to let you know, I'm right." He said.  
  
"No you aren't." I countered.  
  
"Yes I am." He shot back.  
  
"No you aren't!" I said louder.  
  
"_Yes I am_!" He yelled. He has a loud voice.  
  
"**No your not**!" I screamed.  
  
"Brat, not so loud. Please don't draw attention to us." Bakura said, giving up. Bakura hates it when unwanted attention comes. 0-1 and Ryou's in the lead.  
  
"Can I add my two cents?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Sure squirt." Bakura said.  
  
"I agree with Bakura. It dose make since."  
  
And the score is tied at 1 apiece.  
  
Look at him, he's so smug. Stupid white-haired-look-a-like-tomb-robber... person.  
  
I hate it when he gets outside help.  
  
Damn him!  
  
I shall get my revenge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami's POV (around midnight)  
  
I decided to leave the comforts of my soul room to have a nice stretch and maybe to bug Bakura a bit. But when I came out, I found Yugi and Ryou sound asleep and Bakura wasn't to be found. One thought ran through my mind, one simple word.  
  
_Typical._  
  
Bakura is antsy, no other way to describe him. Well there is, but he has a hard time keeping himself still. His fingers are always taping something or he's twirling something in them like a pencil.  
  
Kleptomaniac. Probably gone to go steel something. Well better find him before he gets lost... or worse, scares someone.

_20 minutes later_  
  
I haven't found Bakura yet. The likely hood of finding him is 2.3451 out of 10 because I'm sleepy. But I'm doing this for the benefit of the civilians of Hong Kong. Having an insane thief running around in a dark terminal is not good for any ones health.  
  
I yawn. Man I'm sleepy.  
  
"**Damnit Pharaoh**!" I here a voice screech with annoyance. Hn. Found Bakura...  
  
Or did he find me? Whatever.  
  
"What's the problem now Tomb Raider?" I ask with the same amount of annoyance in my voice.  
  
"You **yawned**!!!!!!!" He said, pointing at me with an accusing digit.  
  
".................................So?" I ask.  
  
"Your gonna make me ---"He lets out a yawn that reminds me of a small kitten (a/n: pet, pet =.=). A small kitten with fangs and big claws that could rip me in half. "See! Argh! Yawning is contagious you asshole!"  
  
I stare at the bizzare white haired boy in front of me. Funny that I called him a boy, he was around 17 when we were sealed away [1] and that age was considered an adult. Actually girls were married at 12 so maybe that was when we are considered adults. It's been so long I've forgotten. But in this day and age, since he has taken the form of a 17 year old, he is technically still called a child by society standards. I do belive it is 18 when you are officially and adult.  
  
"What?" Bakura asked me, poking me where the millennium eye usually appears.  
  
"What, what?" I ask.  
  
"**Why were you staring at me?" **He said, or rather yelled, waving his arms around frantically. Honestly he takes things so seriously. Drama Queen.  
  
"Don't get your boxers in a twist Thief. I just spaced out. And if I remember correctly, you also do that a lot." I state simply so that his small brain can comprehend the words.  
  
Ok his brain isn't small. Bakura's a genius. Albeit a bit insane.  
  
Suddenly the lights flickered. Then more and more and more. Then all at once the lights turned off. Great. Power outage.  
  
Thunder clapped and a large flash of lightning bolted across the sky in a flash blue-white light.  
  
"_Awesome_!" I heard Bakura say in awe right next to me.  
  
Then it dawned on me. My breath quickened and I felt the hairs on my neck rise and sweat run down my temple. I turned to where Bakura was.  
  
"Bakura?" I ask, a slight hint of quivering in my voice.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked. "You ok Pharaoh?"  
  
"No I'm not ok! The lights are off, I'm standing next to a mad man (I swear I could see the Cheshire cat grin spread across his face at that) and I have no clue where we are in this damn terminal!"  
  
Silence was all I heard. Well that and my own ragged breathing.  
  
"............ Shit." Was all Bakura said.  
  
Suddenly we heard footsteps behind us. We froze simultaneously. I held my breath. Then a ragged breathing was heard from behind us.  
  
"Pharaoh, is that you?" Bakura whispered quietly, voice trembling.  
  
"No." I said, my voice quivering with fear.  
  
We turned around and a flash of lightning came followed by thunder. A figure with black robs on stood before us. We looked to the hand to see the rather large knife in the figures hand.  
  
A scream was ripped from my throat and I felt Bakura grab my wrist and he ran like a bat out of hell. We ran for two minutes till we hid behind a cardboard poster. The figure walked in with jagged gait and looked around then head in the other direction.  
  
"This isn't good." I murmur to Bakura who was oddly silent.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." He whispered.  
  
"Oh god. Were lost in a terminal with a deranged person stalking us!!!! And the lights are out!!"  
  
"Yeah. Seems like some kinda horror film." Bakura stated.  
  
Suddenly maniacal laughter rang through out the place.  
  
_'Ra help us please!'  
  
To be continued..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! **That was good!  
  
Yami: faints  
  
Thanks to **Ente, Una1, Neko no Kage, Hpwannabe69 **and **Blackcat212 **for reviewing!  
  
[1] In the Manga Baku-chan is around 20, but this is AU so I get to toy around with things. o  
  
**Reviews per chapter**: _5.6_  
  
**Status**: _12 chapters (whoot!)_  
  
**Chapters Remaining**: _this is an epic! LOTS OF CHAPTERS!_  
  
Well it'll be a while before I update. Maybe at the end of June to the beginning of July. Dunno. I hope you can hold on. Early June is the latest though. I left myself an open ending so it wont be hard to get into it. The beginning is always the hardest. That and knowing when to end. I have that problem. I was suppose to end when they saw the figure, but I decided to make it a bit longer, just for you guys.  
  
Ja ne Minna-san! Till next time.   
  
_All characters are © by Kazuki Takahashi. Aku, Kura, Kage, Hyakuhei, Meiun, the 'Cold Voice' and the plot are © by Kyoko-san _


	13. Immitating those of the spotlight

Ayumi: Well, I guess I should have started at some point.  
  
Bakura: yes you should have. For heavens sake I'm hiding from a psycho!!!  
  
Yami: You are a psycho.  
  
Bakura: (glare)  
  
Ayumi: Cool down kiddies. (Pushes them away from one another) We don't need injuries... yet anyway.  
  
Yami: what are you implying Authoress?  
  
Ayumi: I have nickname now! Cool! The Pharaoh gave me a nickname! o  
  
Bakura: (blink) ...right.  
  
Ayumi: Oh hush up Ore-sama! I have a nickname! (Dose freaky voodoo dance)  
  
Yami: Ore-sama? Wazzat?  
  
Ayumi: Ore-sama is what Baku-chan refers himself too in the Manga. Ore: I (ego), boastful first-person pronoun and sama: (When used a suffix) means master. Bakura is such an ego driven guy in the Manga but we love him anyway.  
  
Bakura: Am I really that self-centered? (Note the **surprise **in his voice) Wow.  
  
Yami: (snort)  
  
Ayumi: Ahem. Well who would have thought one could get a writers block on a cliffhanger? Is that even possible?  
  
Yami: You're living proof Authoress no Baka.  
  
Ayumi: (Hits Yami with the Webster's Dictionary and Thesaurus)  
  
Bakura: (sighs) so what goes into this concoction of mischief have you brewed for this chapter?  
  
Ayumi: A whole lot of turmoil, a dash of gore, maybe a pinch of angst and an over dose of Kyotism as usual.  
  
Bakura: 0.o great  
  
Life: _get used to it, that's life._  
  
Bakura: what? But, your life!  
  
Life: _I'm Life, that's life._  
  
Bakura: oro?  
  
Yami: Don't hurt yourself Bakura.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I'm just borrowing it! Really... I'll give it back after I make a few minor adjustments... (Gets pulled away by police)  
  
**Warnings**: Because we have a off-your-rocker-psycho-murderer (well, for all we know it could be a sane murderer... or an old nice person, who just so happens to carry around a rather large knife... NAH!) Obviously there will be warnings for mass violence and gore (well maybe not **mass**, 'sides my muse of gore is working over time pokes Touzo). Plus we have dear Bakura-chan... nuff said (if anyone doesn't get that, heaven forbid, Bakura just so happens to have a mouth that needs a good cleaning).

* * *

_Seven Curses of Egypt_  
  
**Jubaku**

**Chapter _thirteen_  
  
**_"Well, if we're going to trash Moses's apartment, we might as well do it  
right. Who has the Silly String?"  
I BELIVE THAT IS I  
Fate and Death (Yami's of Tokyo University: Freshmen)_ __

* * *

Narrator: Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
Life: _Cut! That's not the script! That's... Ooooooo! STAR WARS!!!! Eeee_! (Yes, Life is a Star wars fan) _GEORGE LUCAS IS GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! _(Congers up the 5 movies and hugs them desperately)  
  
Cast: 0.0 shit  
  
Ayumi: (Pulls Life away) stupid, stupid, and stupider. Baka-Narrator, should know better. Now we have Life currently out of service. Normalcy is doomed in this chapter.  
  
Life: (Stars in his eyes) _Star wars... _(Giggles and hugs the movies)

* * *

Far, far away, in the middle of the caves...  
  
We see the dark pit of the dead. The silence is so thick that it seems to have it's own idiosyncratic sound. (Now your all probably wondering what idiosyncratic means and are probably wondering if the authoress actually used it in the right context, and are probably reaching for a dictionary of some sort. Well, who cares? That doesn't matter. The point is... there is no point. Actually some synonyms to the word are: characteristic, personal, distinctive, individual, peculiar, particular, eccentric, all your own etc. etc... But who cares about this little Language arts lesson anyway?)  
  
Then from the depths of the silence, a sound so inaudible you had to strain to hear such a quiet sound. So small, so soft...  
  
A small click sound, like a pebble hitting a rock.  
  
So in the end, by sheer twist of ironic fate, Malik (surprisingly) was right. Sadly for our dear Ryou, he'll have to find another bottomless pit to throw against Malik. But this little piece of information will have to go by unnoticed to both of them; in some ways it's a good thing, for small things can be very big catalysts. [1]

* * *

With our hero, Yami (Who really isn't our hero. Who is our hero?) and our questionable persona, Bakura:  
  
They had been behind the poster for about 10 minutes, crouched like cats in anticipation (well Bakura was, Yami just was sitting, it's not easy to crouch in leather), waiting for any sign of a getaway as the stalking (Ayumi: walks like Death unh... never mind sweat drop) black cloaked figure stalked around looking for the two 'young' teens.  
  
Yami was currently hyperventilating silently. Not that I wish to do such a thing to our dear Pharaoh (well, it's fun bugging him) but someone has to be scared out of there wits during such an event as this. I mean if they weren't what would be the point of this scenario? It would be a waist of computer document space and my time that's what! I could be writing something else! Argh!  
  
Well, let's ignore poor Yami-kun for un momento and go see what our dear Bakura is up to (random screaming from crazed fan girls, the authoress being one of them). Bakura, being a master thief and sneeker-arounder (can that be considered a title?) is very good at the fine art of 'watching your adversaries'. It comes in handy (well no duh).  
  
"Shut up Yami before you die... again... from the lack of oxygen going to your brain. Breathing like that is not helping you get anymore oxygen than you should have." Now this particular statement could (an would) be mistaken for caring if Bakura didn't decide to continue, "Plus it's loud and we could get caught, I don't wish to become a shish kabob anytime soon." Yeah, that's more like him.  
  
Yami slowly began to calm down, trying desperately to think rational thoughts that didn't evolve him and Bakura becoming Swiss cheese or human pincushions. Not a good thing. They wouldn't die, they'd just be in a hell of a lot of pain. Well, having a few holes in you hurts the last time he checked, not that he's ever gotten any holes in his body, besides ear piercing (which hurts like hell).  
  
(Ayumi: Mommy, the writer's block hurts T.T)

* * *

With the quiet one, (it's always the quiet ones, always!) Ryou and the mini- fern-headed-Pharaoh, Yugi!  
  
"Have any eights?" Ryou asked, peering over his cards towards Yugi.  
  
"Go fish." Yugi said. Ryou sighed and reached for the deck to pull out the two spades.  
  
"Got any threes?" Yugi asked Ryou. Ryou sighed deeply and handed him over the three of diamonds.  
  
"Got any twos?" Ryou asked, getting a bit annoyed. He had just 6 pairs and Yugi had 10. Obviously the Ring holder wasn't very good at go fish. Ryou was actually considering cheating and that particular thought scared the shit right out of him. His worst nightmare (ok, ok, not his worst nightmare but pretty close to it) was to become like his yami. He was an honest young boy and wasn't about to become some... duplicitous, two-faced, double- crossing, swindling, deceitful, dishonest, treacherous snake. Little did he know that the past 8 words he used all meant the same thing.  
  
"Go Fish. You suck at this game Ryou. No offence." Yugi said laughing.  
  
"None taken. It's just been a while since I've played." Ryou said with a grin as he made a pair with his two. 7 to 10. He was catching up.  
  
"That's good. Got a queen?" Yugi asked with a small smile.  
  
"Nope, go fish! Do you know what happened to Bakura and Yami?" Ryou asked, watching Yugi make a face at the card he just drew, placing it in his hand. "Got an ace?" He laughed as Yugi pouted and handed him the Ace of hearts.  
  
8 to 10. And the underdog is catching up.  
  
"No I don't know where they are. Bakura probably just went looking for another box of tissues. Got a three?" Yugi asked hopefully.  
  
"Go fish." Ryou laughed, "Looks like the tables have turned. Got a nine." Ryou asked.  
  
Yugi groaned and handed over the nine. "Got a jack? Yes, the tables have turned, but the heart of the cards will guide us!!!" Yugi said, imitating Yami. Ryou burst out laughing and fell over.  
  
"Go fish. Who needs the heart of the cards? There is only power!" The white- haired Hikari smirked, acting like Seto Kaiba.  
  
Yugi pulled a card and grinned. Then he burst out cackling manically like Ishtar. "This card shall be your demise!" He exclaimed as he made a pair. Ryou laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Fool!" Ryou said pointing at him, "You can't destroy the darkness!" He added, laughing wildly. His hair seemed messier in a way that made him look like Bakura. "Got a King?" He added with a smirk.  
  
"AW MAN!!!!!!!!!" Yugi exclaimed, mimicking Joey when something wasn't going his way, and handed Ryou his King. Both laughed joyously.  
  
"Yugi-boy? I must say I grow tired of this game," Ryou said, talking like Pegasus. "How about we play another game? May I suggest, Old Maid?"  
  
More Laughter.  
  
"Sure why not? Go fish is boring anyway." Yugi said. Ryou took the cards and shuffled them, put one joker in then dealt again. Once both boys made all the pairs they could make, they started the game.  
  
Yugi leaned over and pulled a card from Ryou's hand and scowled, not getting anything good. Ryou's face was neutral as he pulled a card from Yugi's hand and made a pair. "With a new hand comes a new perspective, the game, ever changing..." Ryou whispered, mimicking Bakura in Yami's first duel with Bakura since Ancient Egypt in Duelist Kingdom. Yugi reached over and pulled a card, making a pair and giving a peace sign that made Ryou snort.  
  
This is a prime example of the fact that those who are over shadowed by those in the spotlight _always_ have the last laugh.  
  
"Is it gone yet?" Yami asked, kneeling next to a crouched Bakura (who's feet were asleep now, but he wont tell Yami that).  
  
Bakura peered into the darkness, looking for any sign of movement. When he was absolutely sure nothing was out there, the white haired yami stood up and walked out into the lobby area. He looked around yet again, double- checking before motioning to Yami to follow him.  
  
Yami glowered at the back of the retreating yami and walked briskly to catch up with him while retaining a Pharaoh-like aura constantly radiating off of him at all times. He easily caught up to the professional thief and ignored Bakura's not fearful but vigilant glances around the dark corridors.  
  
Bizarrely, there wasn't a living being in sight. No workers, no travelers, no annoying flight attendants (usually that's a good thing), something was amiss. It was eerily quiet, much like, to his astonishment, the dark caves of the dig. The same mysterious silence. It unnerved him, though he wouldn't admit it to the Grave Thief for many evident reasons. He didn't want to put up with Bakura's jeering tonight (or any other time).  
  
Bakura stopped and reached out in front of him. Yami watched as Bakura fingers ghosted over something unseen right before them. The image rippled like water, and the magical energies that it was composed of were sensed by both of the paranormal beings. Yami reached out and touched it. It felt like water, yet the magical energies made his coolly tingle.  
  
"What do you suppose it is?" They asked simultaneously. Bakura yet again ran his hand over it almost experimentally. The image rippled and danced.  
  
"Do you think it's a barrier?" Bakura asked to himself more than Yami.  
  
"I think it is, but what's it keeping out?" Yami asked? He looked and saw Bakura with his eyes closed, a meditative look on his face. Several minutes later Bakura opened his eyes and sighed. "It's not keeping something out, it's keeping something in."  
  
Yami turned with a panicked look on his face (which was quite hilarious). "Do you mean—"  
  
"No, we should be able to pass through it quite easily. If you actually paid attention to the energies around us, it's keeping the negative magical energies within and letting the positive magical energies to flow as they please. As you can see," Bakura plunged his hand through the barrier, "Nothing happens. It's perfectly harmless." And pulled his hand back in.  
  
"Tingly." Bakura murmured.  
  
"So what's its purpose?" Yami asked, "It's obviously there for some reason."  
  
Before Bakura could answer (like he was going to answer) a hand grasped both yamis' shoulders. A harsh, raspy breath was at the back of there necks and a sharp knife, gleaming dangerously...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Before Bakura knew what happened, Yami grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the barrier. Both turned to face the... thing to see nothing but a lightened hallway with busy people scurrying about doing their business. Bakura raised his hand to touch the barrier when it stretched and looked like something was trying to get out. A face formed, screaming in anger. No sound. It looked like rubber stretched over the face and it was trying to break through. Soon it stopped and the warping of the image stopped. [2]  
  
"That's what it was for." Bakura said, "To keep that thing in there."  
  
"What was that place anyway?" Yami asked as they walked back to where their hosts were.  
  
"I think it was a separate dimension not unlike our own." Bakura said, running a hand through his ruffled hair. "You know that plane where--"  
  
"Where the Shadow Realm and the Real Realm over lap each other? Weren't they destroyed a long time ago?" Yami said.  
  
"The ones in Egypt were, but I don't think the Ancient Chinese knew of the planes at all and thus they remain. And remember only those tied to the realm in some way can venture into the planes. That's why the humans here don't notice it." Bakura said.  
  
Yami nodded in understanding. "It's getting bigger, rapidly." He said simply.  
  
"Yes, you can feel it growing. Soon the plane will cover the world and descend upon Reality. Then the Shadow realm will descend upon the plane. That's how the Shadow Realm works. If you remember it nearly did that in Egypt." Bakura said.  
  
"It must be stopped." Yami said, pounding his hand into his other fist, eyes ablaze with determination to save the world.  
  
Bakura slapped his forehead.  
  
_Here we go again_. He thought with a sigh. _The Pharaoh's got his 'save the world' mode on again.  
_  
"Pharaoh?" Bakura said after a few moments in silence.  
  
"Yes Tomb Robber?" Yami asked.  
  
Bakura smirked. "You scream like a girl." Then he took off running, cackling all the while, to avoid being pulverized by the fern-headed-one. (Ayumi: I certainly like calling Yami names don't I?)  
  
Yami stood there, eyes shadowed by his bangs, trembling in rage. He then took off after the thief, face red, waving his fist in the air and yelling curses directed to the aforementioned thief.

* * *

"I fold." Yugi said with a sigh.  
  
"You can't fold in Cheat!" [3] Ryou said, hands akimbo on his hips, glaring at Yugi playfully.  
  
"Ryou, Cheat is meant for three or more players, not two." Yugi said simply.  
  
Ryou was about to say something, but with that remark, folded his arms across his chest and turned, pouting stubbornly. "Humph!" Was his stubborn reply.  
  
Yugi giggled at his friend's overly childish antics.  
  
The two had played an assortment of games. Go Fish, Old Maid, Poker, War, Golf, Spit, Speed, Jackass and Cheat. They had simply run out of games to play, and they were bored to death. There was no sign of the yamis... not that it was a bad thing... they were just getting worried. Bakura was loose... may god protect the mortals in his way.  
  
Both heads turned to the sound of hysterical laughing coming form a fast moving pale form and before poor Ryou could react, the pale form literally rammed right into him sending both of them flying over the seats. There was a soft thud and a burst of giggling.  
  
"Ryou-chaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!! Protect me from the evil-porcupine-turned-fern- headed-Pharaoh-midget-thing-that-screams-like-a-girl!!!! It's trying to hurt meeeeeeeeee!!!" The voice belonged to Bakura, and it seemed he was having Pharaoh troubles.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!" Came the ferocious roar (Ayumi: meow!) of the Pharaoh as he charged head long at Bakura and his Ryou-shield.  
  
Yami mumbled a long string of curses when he saw poor Ryou being used a lifesaver. He walked away before he hurt Ryou along his abomination that he dared called a yami (a.k.a.: Bakura-chan!!!!!).  
  
Bakura stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry before giving a victory sign. "And the Tomb Robber triumphs yet again!! Honestly Pharaoh you're getting dull. Not as sharp as ya used to be?" Bakura said, getting up and dusting himself off then helping Ryou stand. Then he took off running around the seated area with a mad Yami no Yugi not far behind.  
  
"I'm bored." Ryou said, poking at the plastic seats.  
  
Yami had nearly succeeded in hurting Bakura but Yugi stopped him from giving the Master Thief a black eye.  
  
"Me two." Yugi said, lying on his back with his arms used as pillows. Yami dully nodded from his spot on the row of seats.  
  
Bakura was upside down on the seats with headphones on, Good Charlotte's "Lifestyles of the rich and the famous" was slightly heard over the noise of Hong Kong's International Airport. Bakura was yet again doing a weird form of meditation. The group had watched him for a while before their interest was lost and went back to being bored.  
  
"You'd think the blood would rush to his head by now." Yugi muttered, looking at Bakura's peaceful state.  
  
"He's a walking blob of energy [4] Aibou, he has no blood." Yami said dully, looking like he was about to fall off the seat.  
  
They turned to see poor Ryou sound asleep, snoring lightly.  
  
"I guess we should get some sleep Yami." Yugi said, repressing a yawn. Yami smile and disappeared into the puzzle while no one was looking.  
  
/ _Good night Aibou_. /  
  
/ _Good night Yami_. / _**

* * *

"You have fail again Meiun. This dose not bode well with me."**_  
  
"Of course not Sire_."  
  
**"Do not disappoint me again."**_  
  
"No sire."  
  
**_"Good. I want them eradicated. This time... make sure you don't lose them."_  
**  
"It shall be done sire."  
  
_**"Excellent."**_

* * *

YAY! Done!  
  
HA! I'm not dead! Betcha didn't see that coming!

_Reviews!!!!!! (dose a happy dance):_  
  
Yoshikuni-Miharu: Yes I would love that! (giggles happily and hugs Bakura) Yes I'm very happy that you reviewed. I like the new name, where'd you get it? Lol. (winks)  
  
Ente: Of course it's exciting! I know. (pets Bakura too) He dose have a cute yawn.  
  
Bakura: (purrs while being pet)  
  
Um right. Yeah, the effects of the first curse should come in next chapter. Hopefully. Can't make promises I can't keep. I also like the iron idea. Stroke of genius, got it out of Irish legends. Well now that you saw I guess it wasn't as horror-ish as you thought hun?  
  
Meeeeeeeeeeeow: Hi Kage. The end was cliché? (Reads over) um right. Yeah it was way better than the last chapter. What about this one? And you think Bakura wears briefs? I think he wears boxers in my opinion. Well Bakura is crazy... he tends to have mood swings. Honestly Kage.  
  
Una1: Find it funny? ME TOO! My teacher (well used to be now...) sneezed like Bakura. Yugi being the odd one out was unexpected at first. I forgot he was even in the scene! Stupid me. Lol. Yawning is contagious. Be afraid!!!! _MAWHAHAHAHA!  
  
Thank you all reviewers._

_Notes:_  
  
Ok I can't say when the new chapter will be coming. But hopefully before August. If not, you'll have to wait till September 'cuz I'm going away on June the 31. Argh I have to wear a dress to my cousins wedding! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! The humiliation!   
  
_Footnotes:_  
  
[1] That was the original ending for the entire story. But I decided against it. And your probably wondering where the pebble came from, if you go back to chapter 4 (I think) it's the part where Malik scares Ryou and a pebble falls off and the whole bottomless pit thing starts.  
  
[2] That was really hard to explain but I have an example. Fear not readers! You know in the First Harry Potter movie and the screaming book. You know the face that came out? Kinda like that.  
  
[3] That was actually something that happened in real life. Kage folded in Cheat and we all told her she couldn't. Lol, good times.  
  
[4] Well since the Yami's aren't Human... yeah. There actually blobs of magical energy. I got the idea from Borath's "Experiment". Good fic, if you don't mind Yaoi (grins and waves the darkshipping flag around)  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Status: 13 chapters  
  
Chapters left: Bad question, really bad question.  
  
Reviews per chapter: 5.07  
  
_Now review and make me a happy little writer!!!  
  
All Yuugiou characters are © by Kazuki Takahashi  
  
© Kyoko-san 7-4-04 _


	14. Fear Bakura the insane

Ayumi: I hope you're summer's going great because mine isn't. I hate cleaning. Actually, I hate doing things for people to. Can you do this for me? Can you do that? Shut up, I have a life I need to live.  
  
Sorry, had to get that out.  
  
Well I kicked myself in the ass and said that I should get a move on. Miharu congratulated me because I started so early (it usually takes me 3 weeks). I also talked to Kage-chan while she was in Montreal with her second cousins. He's an asshole I tell you.  
  
Ryou: =D Ahhhaahaahaa! Loser!  
  
Ayumi: (Chucks duck at him)  
  
Ryou: (gets hit) XD  
  
Duck tape: Quack! (Rolls away)  
  
Touzo: wack-jobs and weirdoes surround me. (Stalks off to annoy Life or Yami)  
  
Duck tape: Quack! Quack! Quack!  
  
Bakura: 0.o  
  
**Disclaimer**: I may be good at drawing anime but come on! Who do you think I am? Kazuki Takahashi? (Snort) Get your brain checked for damage. (Goes off to yell at someone) I also don't own "Hero" by Nickleback. I'm obsessed with the song at the moment.  
  
**Warnings**: Swearing (bad-Bakura) , some scenes might not make since at all (I was in a weird mood during the writing process of some of them) and no respect for Guards (bad Bakura!)  
  
Dedicated to My Dad, thanks for being there, putting up with me and being the only one who doesn't mosey around in my business (hugs**).**

**

* * *

The Seven Curses of Egypt**  
  
_Jubaku_  
  
Chapter _14_  
  
_ There are two quotes:  
  
"All the worlds a stage...except when I blow it up." Bakura  
  
"I am so high, I can hear heaven. Oh but heaven. No heaven, don't hear Me. -Nickleback's 'Hero'_

_

* * *

_Early the next morning the airport was bustling with activity as usual. Flights were being called; travelers running around trying to catch planes and see loved ones yet again. In a small-secluded area of the airport were there wasn't as much activity lay two boys.  
  
One had stark white hair and pale skin. The other was rather short and had the oddest hairstyle imaginable and to save herself from an oncoming headache the authoress will **NOT **try and explain it for she is lazy (gasp!), but you already knew that.  
  
_Right?_  
  
Moving on...  
  
But something was missing from this quaint little picture.  
  
So we shall travel to the food court part of the airport. We see many different places to eat such as DQ, McDonalds, and Taco bell etc. etc. Some had tables outside with lovely little umbrellas creating shade. Now why they had those indoors is beyond the authoresses comprehension, but this is her world... controlled by her and you have nothing to say about it! [Insert 'Zeeky Boogy Doog' here]  
  
It is calm and peaceful here and buzzing with chatting people like all food courts, and largely populated areas, but you already knew that. But one voice breaks through the silence (random reader: that's amazing! Is that possible? Authoress: shut up! In my world anything's possible!)  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A DOUBLE-DOUBLE IS!?!?!" [1]  
  
This lone voice comes from Starbucks (there are a lot of them Starbucks aren't there?), an internationally known coffee shop. Now it is sad to know that such world-renowned place could not know what a double-double is. The authoress agrees full-heartedly on that statement. All you lower stature coffee shops shall bow down to the double-double!!! Let's zoom in for a closer look shall we? (Like you have a choice in the matter, Mawhahahahahhahahahahahahah!!!)  
  
We see a white haired figure leaning over the counter to a waiter who looked fearful for his life (Bakura: he should be!) for this ominous figure wanted his 'Double-double' and he wanted it **now**!!! Now if you were a random person would you help the poor waiter or would you also be scared of the crazy albino?? (That was a pointless question, you don't have to answer that)  
  
"I'm sorry sir but I don't know what this 'double-double' you speak of is. How about you order something else?" The waiter asked timidly, afraid of the psycho looming before him.  
  
The figure eyed him, leaning closer. He eyed the waiter with the 'evil eye' then sighed exasperated. "Fuck. Fine, get me a," he scanned the menu displayed above. "Chilled chocolate mocha latté with cinnamon and chocolate shavings. Make it snappy." He said.  
  
Now the aforementioned drink should seem quite familiar if you know the story well. If not... it just proves you don't know the story well. If you slightly remember hearing it... good try and hugs to you, your participation is thoroughly thanked by the cast and crew.  
  
As soon as the white haired man got his drink he left (pre-paid) and got a table all to himself. He didn't mind. Let the mortals fear him. For he is Bakura, the darkness!  
  
(Evil music plays)  
  
Bakura sat there pondering what happened the other night. If they didn't hurry that Gray Plane (the realm between the shadow and reality realms) would cover the entire world.  
  
They started in different spots around the world. There were at least one hundred on each tectonic plate, perhaps more. The more density of life, the more breakouts. Europe, United States, Japan, China, India were probably places for high-density breakouts. And the more magical activity that happened there the more breakouts as well.  
  
North America had its Natives. Europe had the druids. Each civilization had them. Magic was everywhere. Where there is life, there is magic. Life is magic. The only place without mass magical energies was...  
  
Antarctica.  
  
Or as he called it: The-Ra-forsaken-spit-of-land-of-ice-and-snow-and-un- yami-friendly-temperatures.  
  
Burr. Cold.  
  
But why was the Gray Plane covering the world? Could it have to do with the Curses?  
  
Bakura took a sip of his mocha latté, then stared at it's murky depths seemingly asking it to give him an answer when the sound of a chair being pulled and someone sitting down snapped him out of it. He looked up and saw Yami with a cup of Black coffee in his grasp. Yami looked at Bakura knowingly.  
  
"I think the Curses and the moving of the Grey Plane are somehow connected." Yami said quietly, so no one could hear him except his companion.  
  
Bakura sighed. "'After the seven Millenium Items are Reunited the seven curse placed on each shall be awaken one year later. The world will be plunged into chaos and darkness as the Shadow realm tries to take over this plane of existence.' Do you think the Curses awakening set it off?"  
  
"It's a possibility." Yami said.  
  
"Atemu," Bakura said using Yami's real name. "Who put the curses on the on the items in the first place?"  
  
Yami looked at the white haired spirit. He knew Bakura was being serious when he used his real name.

* * *

Ryou was curled up on the annoying faux leather (i.e. pleather) seats, trying to get a decent sleep since there was nothing better to do. It was 11:45am and they wouldn't be leaving till around 8:00pm. Ryou rolled over and fell right off his seat. He sat up and groaned. This wasn't his day. He looked and saw Yugi, reading his duelist magazine... again.  
  
Ryou didn't know how Yugi did it. He could read the same thing over and over again. Ryou found it hard to re-read something over and over. He was bored quiet easily. He got up off the floor, dusted himself off and sat back on the seat with his bag on his lap.  
  
Ryou dug into his bag and took his CD player that Bakura had dubbed his own. He turned it on and leaned back to listen to the music. He also turned town the volume a bit. Bakura didn't have to watch how loud he listened to music, he wasn't human, but he did. Lyrics of Nickleback's "Hero" started somewhere from in the middle of the song.  
  
_**Some one told me  
  
Love would all save us**_  
  
He looked at the television screens that hung from the ceiling, showing the news. Images of Iraq on the screen. Of explosions and men with guns**.  
  
__****But how can that be?  
  
Look what love gave us**  
  
Ryou sighed sadly. 'What is the world coming to?' he thought sadly.  
  
The images just didn't seem to stop. Finally, tenderhearted Ryou turned away from the screen and it's heart-wrenching scenes.  
  
Two verses seemed to be screaming at him as the song continued. Loud, screaming out the truth to him.  
  
_**A world full of killing  
  
And blood spilling**_  
  
Ryou skipped the song; he didn't want to listen to it at all. At the moment, he didn't want to listen to anything or anyone. He dug into the backpack and found another CD and put that one in instead. The soft and melodious music of Mozart filled his ears. He turned up the volume. Tuning out the airport noise and the world around him.  
  
He was in his own world. Left to his thoughts. Music always seemed to help block out Bakura when he was at his worst. It was now more of a comfort thing than a leisure activity.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and lost himself in a sea of music and thoughts.  
  
He was the only real person now.  
  
And the funny thing was, he didn't mind.  
  
_**That world never came**_

* * *

Yami looked at Bakura. "I don't know." He said with a sigh. "It could be anyone. Maybe the curses were placed on them after we died."  
  
Bakura finished his Mocha latté and shook his head. "I don't think so. Maybe one of your priests—" Bakura started to say but Yami cut him off.  
  
"I don't think it was one of my priests. Maybe it was someone off to the side. Maybe a scribe or a lower priest?" Yami said, sipping his coffee, which had cooled down. He shivered as the caffeine woke him up a bit more.  
  
Bakura cupped his chin in his hands. The shadows of a headache starting to form. He hated being confused and frustrated. But this was one of those times when it was impossible to escape either of the aforementioned horrors (confusion and frustration... evil!).  
  
"We should get back to Yugi and Ryou." Yami said. Bakura nodded and got up, walking next to Yami. Both were silent as the world buzzed around them.  
  
"I think we should tell Yugi and Ryou what happened last night." Yami said.  
  
"Go ahead, but I'm not doing it." Bakura said.  
  
Yami glared at him but said nothing. The two continued on in silence.

* * *

After Yami telling Ryou and Yugi about there midnight discovery, a 6-hour flight (Ayumi: I have no sense of time and time zone so bare with me people) and 3 hours looking for a hotel our beloved light and darks were sound asleep in soft comfy beds. Yugi and Yami shared one room and Ryou and Bakura shared another.  
  
Each got there own bed so it's easy to say no one was sleeping on the floor. Well Yugi wouldn't do that to Yami and vice versa. They would just share. But the white haired duo would probably have a fight, which would result in Ryou having the bed and Bakura on the floor with the comforter. By both these scenarios you can see the bonds between the two different duos.  
  
Bakura, being the oddball that he was sleeping on his stomach with his head at the foot of the bead and his feet at the head of the bed at an angle. He wasn't going to waist this amount of space. The covers were on the ground and he slept in his boxers (Ayumi: drools half naked Bakura! Bakura: Pervert...). He had a pillow in his grasp and he hugged it tight like a teddy bear. All that was heard was his silent breathing.  
  
Ryou was curled up on his side cuddling a pillow to his body as well. Soft snores came from his open mouth. He also had no comforters and was wearing boxers and a tee shirt. Yami like Hikari I guess.  
  
Yugi was much like Ryou except he had PJ's and kept his comforters. And he opted for a cuddly Dark Magician instead of a pillow  
  
Yami was asleep on his stomach like Bakura except that he was the right way on the bed and he had the covers pulled over his head. Snores came from the little bundle. (Hehehe! Pharaoh snores!)  
  
Now if your asking why the authoress wrote this...she doesn't know. She was bored and had nothing to write. Plus at this hour in the night you'd think weird too (Ayumi: **fantasizes about Bakura in just his boxers** Squeeee! **drool... giggle**).

* * *

"Heeeeellllllooooooo?"  
  
Stare.  
  
"Hey! You in there!!!"  
  
Stare.  
  
"I hate being ignored ya know!"  
  
Stare.  
  
"You have a funny hat."  
  
Stare.  
  
"God damnit answer me!!!"  
  
Stare.  
  
"Bakura stop annoying the palace guards."  
  
"NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!!!!!!!!! I don't wanna!"  
  
"Yeah you've been trying to get him to react for an hour."  
  
"Shut up Pharaoh! I know I can get him to do some thing!!! I know I can!"  
  
"He's going to be there all day." Ryou said with a sigh. They had been watching Bakura for an hour now. The pale Yami was finding an interest in the Buckingham Palace guards and was currently trying to annoy the hell out of them. Bakura was currently waving two fingers around saying "Coca Cola is a drink. Coca Cola makes you Blink!" And he moved his fingers forward stopping millimeters away from the guards face.  
  
"ARGH! He didn't even blink! What is wrong with you! Wait! Maybe you're some kinda alien or something! I mean no head is **that **deformed!" Bakura gestured to the tall black fuzzy hat thing.  
  
"Bakura! We're leaving!" Ryou called.  
  
"Go on without me. I'll come find you when I make this guy do something."  
  
"Ok." Ryou said uneasily. "Just don't cause him bodily damage!" Then Ryou, Yugi and Yami walked around the corner and out of sight.  
  
Stare.  
  
"Do you have a staring problem?"  
  
Stare.  
  
"Well I do!" Bakura said and whipped out a camera. "Say cheese!" [2]  
  
Click!  
  
Flash.  
  
Blink.  
  
"HA! YOU BLINKED! You blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked you blinked!!!!!!!!!!! SO HA!" Bakura said waving a victory sign in front of the guards face.  
  
"Mommy? Is that man crazy?" A little girl asked.  
  
The mother pulled her daughter closer and moved in the other direction. "Just keep walking dear and don't pay attention."  
  
Bakura watched as they left and put his hands akimbo on his hips. "The nerve of them. Calling someone crazy when they don't even know him or her! Now..." Bakura said, turning back to face the guard. "How to make you do **something**."  
  
Bakura sat down on the pavement Indian style, deep in thought. He didn't know it but the guard's eyes followed him.  
  
_'I know he'll leave at some point. I know it I know it I know it I know it I know it I know it. Just make him go away Lord. Please. I know he'll go away. Any time now. Come on. BLOODY HELL LEAVE! He's not going yet. I know he will! I know it I know it I know it! I do... but I can't feel it." _The guard moaned in his mind. Bakura was creeping him out.  
  
Bakura was humming along to the 'meat ball song'.  
  
_'Once he's gone I'm quitting my job.' _The guard thought.

* * *

Ryou, Yugi and Yami were at the site of where Big Ben, the renowned clock tower once stood proudly. Now all that was there was a patch of grass and yellow police tape surrounding the area, closing it off to the public.  
  
Yami suddenly stood stiff. The Puzzle was giving off an odd vibration that only happened when... Yami looked up at the area where Big Ben used to be and saw the image ripple.  
  
A Grey Plane was there in place of Big Ben.  
  
"Yugi..." Yami said.  
  
"Yes Yami?" Yugi asked, turning to the once Pharaoh.  
  
"Remember what me and Bakura told you about the Grey Planes?"  
  
Both Hikaris nodded.  
  
"Well... there's one right there."  
  
"What?" Ryou gasped.  
  
"Yes. We need to get in there and solve the problem." Yami said, walking back to the direction of the hotel.  
  
"But how can we, it's blocked off and surrounded by bobbies [3] and Inspectors." Ryou said, running up to catch him.  
  
"I know. That's why we need to go at night. And I'd hat to say it, but we need Bakura's help more then ever. I wonder if he's done annoying the hell out of the guard yet?"  
  
Yugi sweat dropped. "I don't think he is."

* * *

Ayumi: Well. Done. Hey! That only took 3 days to write! I'm good! And... 10 days to update! Ahhhaahaahaa!  
  
Ryou: Finally, we get to the root of the problem.  
  
Yami: (comes marching in) Who let Touzo into my room!?!?!  
  
Touzo: :D I did!  
  
Yami: (mumbles) Annoying Bastard.  
  
Touzo: Yeah, yeah I know I know. (Bounces off) Sugar!!!!  
  
Ayumi: Who gave him sugar?  
  
Bakura: (runs away) You'll never catch me alive!!!! Mawhahahahahhahahahahahahah!!!!!  
  
Ayumi: Right.  
  
[1] Double-Double was started in Timhortens, a Canadian Coffee shop. You can find in some states near the boarder. It means double sugar double cream.  
  
[2] "Do you have a staring problem? Well I do! Say cheese!" Was started by Cayla Pratt during the Quebec trip.  
  
[3] Bobbies are what they call police officers in Great Britain  
  
Review responses:  
  
**Una1**: Yes he is smart. I just couldn't think of a name for the chapter. It's ok. I'm not mad. I like reviews. Yeah I can imagine it to (huggles Yami)! I sent you the e-mail explaining Life so yeah. No he ain't no Great Will of the Macrocasum (it makes me think of macaroni). Yes the pebbles poor fate! Mawhahahahahah! And I loved writing the part about them imitating people. Zeeky Boogy Doog! (Explodes) Well I made them tell them in this chapter. Hehehe. Don't hurt me. Well you got more. I updated fast.  
  
**Yoshikuni-Miharu: **I'm sorry, but I wrote the warnings before the chapter. Yes Ryou sucks at cards. A friend hun? Well that was nice of her **wink.  
  
Status: **14 chapters  
  
**Chapters left: **Bad question.  
  
**Reviews per chapter: **5.2  
  
_All Yugioh characters are © by Kazuki Takahashi  
  
© Kyoko-san 7-4-04 _


	15. Silver Spoons

**Apologies: **I'm sorry to all of you for the long wait! Gomen-nasai! My life has been hectic lately, and tied with that horrible writers block nothing was getting done. Also I've been drawing more often lately, so that makes progress even slower. I'm also trying to figure out what the next curse is going to be! –Sweatdrop- Yeah, I don't know what it is. But I really should focus on the present.

These long waits are probably going to happen more now because were now getting deep into the thicket of this plot. I don't know what it's going to do. The plot is in control of ME, not vice versa as it should be. So get ready for the randomness and the unexpected! It's going to be a bumpy ride.

Or just because I lack the motivation to write...

Oh yeah... MY FIC IS A YEAR OLD. Since September 2nd. That's Ryou's birthday. Happy really belated birthday you guys! And my own belated birthday, but that's not important –waves it off-.

**Disclaimer: **I could own it. How do you I'm not Takahashi-sama? –Grins-

**Warnings: **if anything offends you in anyway, I apologize. None of Ryou's Family members are actually important; they're there for humor purposes.

Bakura: Kyoko-tachi is not responsible for any injuries you may... attain while reading this fanfiction. Sore sides, falling out of chairs, teary eyes (from laughing) and any other laughing related pains/mishaps might occur.

This Story is not suitable for people who:

**a** Can't take good humor

**b** _Who have **no** sense of humor_

**c **_Have a six-foot pole stuck up their ass_

**d** _All of the above or_

**e** _Are younger than 6, we do not wish to corrupt there little minds (such as the Authoress's)._

Also we wish to say this. Anything you see written here in this fanfiction **please do _NOT_ try at home. **The cast is what we call... professionals (cough from authoress).

The Seven Curses of Egypt

_Jubaku_

**Chapter fifteen**

* * *

"_I hate pigeons! Pooping rats with wings!" Una1_

"_It looks like you and it talks like you. I hate it." –Beelzebub, The Wish list by Eoin Colfer_

Ryou, Yugi and Yami had returned to the spot where they had previously left Bakura unattended (now we all know that was a stupid thing to do)... only to find no Bakura. And a different Guard.

"Bloody hell I told him to stay where he was!" Ryou was mad. No, that was an understatement. Ryou was pissed off. "When he gets back I'm... I'm... I'm gonna go Pharaoh on his ass!"

Yami was amused by Ryou's... anger management session he was currently having. Actually, most people reading this would call it a grown up temper tantrum (**OF DOOM!**), but the authoress frequently relieves stress in such a manner... alas I digress.

"Actually," Yugi spoke up, "You told him to, and I quote 'don't cause him bodily damage.'" Yugi made to bunny ears and wiggled them while saying the aforementioned quote. If anyone was paying attention to Yami they would have noticed his flinch towards the seemingly innocent gesticulation of the fingers. Well actually the readers are, but sadly they don't effect the present of our dear Heros, just the near and upcoming future.

Alas I digress again (I seem to get carried away a lot, ne?)

Now what Yugi had just said was not the best thing to do to a mad albino Hikari on the rampage after his darker clinically insane clone (or was it he who was the clone?) who just indiscriminately or deliberately wandered off in a City full of innocent pedestrians and strangers (gasp).

Ryou stopped his screeching and slowly turned around to face Yugi with a scary/evil face that resembled Bakura's when he was really pissed. Yugi 'eeped' in fear and slowly inched away from the creepy Ryou (I would to! –hides-) to hide behind his Yami shield (3000x limited edition, only one in existence!).

"What. Did. You. Say?" Ryou said calmly, yet on the inside he was smoldering.

Yugi made a noise that sounded like a strangled emu (I'll leave that to your imaginations, due to the fact that even I have no clue what it sounds like). "I said you didn't tell him to stay here, you just assumed–" Yugi made another sound that resembled a chocking Toucan (again, use your imagination) when Ryou was nose to nose and had smoke coming from his nostrils (Dragon Ryou... WEEE!).

"Ok! You did say it!" Yugi squeaked. Ryou 'humph'ed (did you know my spell check wanted to change that to 'humped'?), backed away and continued his... adult temper tantrum (**OF DOOM!**).

Now you're also wondering why Yami did nothing to protect Yugi from Ryou except for being a shield. Well, let's just say Yami knows that Ryou wouldn't hurt Yugi (or would he?), so Yugi was safe. He' just yell at him, not too much damage. Besides, Ryou never called anyone names, except Malik... and Ishtar... and Bakura. Ok, so maybe he did, but never Yugi.

Never sweet little Yugi Motou. Only nickname he could ever hear his aibou being called was...

Yugi-boy.

_Shudder._

* * *

_Kooo..._

A figure cloaked in shadow (cliché!) on top of a building watched the antics of the three down below. A soft chuckle resounded from the shade.

"So they're going into the Shadow realm to fix the Curse?" Meiun said.

Koooooo...

_Koooo... Koooo..._

A smirk adorned Meiun's lips. This was going to be fun. "Well I guess I'm going to have to go and stop them, ne?"

Koooooooo... kooo... koooooo...

"And will someone get these pigeons off my head!" The she shrieked, trying desperately to get the birds off her head, with no avail.

_Kooo?_

She snorted. "Damn birds." And blew a wisp of long raven hair out of her light brown eyes.

_Ko-o-o-o-o. _The pigeon was laughing

* * *

"**_Ryou!!_**" A loud shrill voice called rather loudly (duh) and excitedly. Before Bakura could react he was pulled into a (death defying) hug which knocked him into the person in front of him which resulted in a domino effect, but the authoress doesn't care to tell you about randomly un-important characters, Bakura is her main priority right now (and shall forever be).

_-Pause button is pressed-_

You're wondering why I (the almighty God –gets hit by lightning- ok, authoress) haven't really written where Bakura is (or where he was previously). Well:

#1. I don't know myself and quite frankly don't care. It's just random information that isn't necessary (but for some reason people like to know, but because I'm feeling so extremely annoying right now, I'm not going to tell you By the way that was reason #2 –laughs like munchkin, than tries to kill the unfortunate muse who put helium in the air–!!!!) And waists document space that can be filled with wonderful dialogue and humor. That was the rest of reason #1

#3. Writers block. Come here my little friend while I dismember you. –Goes into Faust VIII mode– I always wondered what mysteries you hold in you anatomy. –Whips out scalpel she purloined from Mr. Wenzel's off limits storeroom full of dissecting stuff and poisons–

_-Un paused-_

"Eeee! Ryou! It's been a bloody long since I last saw you! My you've certainly grown! Last time I saw you, we were seven-years-old! My god your so cute!" Dramatic sigh from the offending leech girl. "Too bad you're my cousin, or that would be incest! Wow, interesting hairstyle you got there. Never knew you were into demon-bunny-ears! Is that the style in that crazy place you live in, ya know Doomino? Hun? Ryou?"

During the time in which the leech girl was babbling Bakura had taken the time to wriggle out of her grasp. He was now promptly staring at her in horror (yes Bakura has space issues, we all do). Well, what would you do if some crazy girl you don't even know glomped you and called you your aibou's name?

"... First of all, **whom the bloody fucking hells are you**! Number two, **I'm not Ryou**! Number three; **GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME!**" And then, in a very tomb-raiderly fashion, ran screaming down the busy street like a banshee. You see, very tomb raiderly (winks).

But as you see, when you're wanted (dead, alive or glomped to sheer traumatization) you're almost always chased.

And all of Bakura's decendants share one thing in common. There stubbornness.

And there love of the chase. Except Ryou. He's still stubborn... but he was voted most likely to have a family defect (which his crazy grandmother kept saying was the fault of his Japanese father. She always knew them Shinto Traditions would screw up the child (**1**)).

Wait... that's two things, ignore the earlier statement.

* * *

"**_Ryou!!_**"

Ryou turned around just in time before his screaming yami ran smack dab into him. Very hard might I add. Ryou and Bakura tumbled on the ground, and when they stopped Ryou was on top trying to strangle the life out of Bakura, which wasn't working because he was already dead but Ryou gets an A for effort.

Ryou was shaking Bakura's head back and forth, which made the yami's head bang on the asphalt repeatedly.

"You idiot! I told you to stay where you were! But no! You had to go wander off in a huge city with strangers (gasp) and innocents! You could have hurt someone! Someone could have hurt you! Damnit! Why don't you listen!" Ryou screamed.

"Because you told me to, and I quote," Bakura said and raised his fingers to the 'bunny ears' and wiggled them. Yami twitched with discomfort (due to the fact that he has issues with certain gesticulations). Yugi slapped his forehead (due to the fact that Bakura was about to go through what he did, but he didn't have a Yami shield to protect him). Ryou growled, but Bakura ignored that. "'Don't cause him bodily harm.' And I didn't. But I do think I'm on someone's restraining list. Yes, he's traumatized. Why can't people accept me for who I am! Damn one minded idiots."

Ryou was practically foaming at the mouth. Steam was coming out of his ears. He was going to kill Bakura (but we all know Bakura's dead, but it'll cause him a lot of pain. Ouch).

Just as Ryou was about to strangle Bakura, something collided with him, sending him yet again to the ground with a bang.

"**_Ryou!!_**" Squealed the girl whom had previously chased Bakura on a whirlwind pursuit through the busy streets of central London (and kept up with him!). "Eee! Ryou it's been forever! I missed you!"

The girl had blue hair (another thing Ryou's family inherited from Bakura is odd hair colour) tied into two long ponytails and brown eyes. She was regular hight and supported a long white skirt and black blouse.

Ryou had put aside his anger and traded it for exasperation. "Hello Sarah." He said not really looking at her. If you were listening closely you could here a distinct cough and the mutterings of 'leech girl' from one of Ryou's companions.

Sarah was bubbly, to put it lightly. She was popular, to put it bluntly. She was annoying, that was an understatement. She was your regular in-crowd girl with all the connections.

"Ryou," Sarah said. "When did you start to clone yourself?"

Collective sweat dropping and anime falling from our 3 protagonists (and our little psycho).

"He's not my clone!" Ryou yelled.

Bakura leaned over and whispered into Yami's ear, "No, he's _my_ clone." Then to bug the monarch further, licked his finger and stuck it in his ear (a wet willy I belive it's called). Yami shuddered and jumped a bit while he heard the distinct '_ku ku ku'_ from a certain silver-haired terror (no, Bakura is not a pigeon!)

Sarah walked up to Bakura and walked around the yami, who glared at her and watched her to make sure she didn't try anything. "Then what is he?" She asked, tugging at Bakura's hair, electing a growl from said being and snicker from a 3000 year old pharaoh.

"He's my—" Ryou began but was rudely cut off by Bakura.

"I'm his cousin." Bakura said with a smile. "On his Otou-san's side of the family." Bakura said. To add to the authenticity, he said 'Otou-san' instead of 'Dad'.

"Really. What's your name?" Sarah asked, not entirely convinced.

"Ryu Bakura." Bakura said, with a glare.

"That's Ryou's name. You can't be Ryou Bakura." She said smartly grinning smugly.

"Our names are spelt differently. My name is spelt 'R-Y-U' not 'R-Y-O-U'. They are just pronounced the same, _DUH_. And they mean different things. So our names aren't the same. **In your face leech girl!**" Bakura said, flashing a victory sign.

Ryou sighed, any traces of previous anger gone. "Oh great, I can just feel the love floating around in the air." He said, waving his arms in the air for emphasis. Yugi nodded silently as Sarah and Bakura engaged in a staring (actually it was more glaring) contest.

* * *

To say the least, the rest of the evening wasn't the best. Sarah thought it best to take Ryou to a short meet-and-greet with his family (she thoroughly said he was family-time deprived, but aren't all sixteen-year-olds?).

The Carters seemed like an every day family. They lived in a normal house, with a normal garden in a normal neighborhood. The household consisted of Ryou's Aunt, Uncle, his 2 cousins and his grandmother. But all that normalcy in the quaint little place must have gone to there heads and short-circuited, because they were far from normal... normalcy was overrated anyway.

"So Ryou, how were your studies this year?" Ryou's Uncle Andy asked. They were sitting in the living room waiting for supper. Our heroes were crowded on the chesterfield facing Sarah, Andy and Ryou's grandmother, who was fondly named Grams Cracker for the overwhelming sent of Gram Crackers that wafted off her (we can all tell who named her that, can't we?).

"Oh, they were fine." Ryou said, taking a small sip of Tetley tea™. 'Ryu', Yami and Yugi just sat and listened to the small conversation, feeling politely ignored by the Carters, but ignored nonetheless (is there such a thing as being politely ignored by the way?). Yugi was munching on a gram cracker quietly, Yami was drinking tea like a noble and Bakura was playing with the aluminum coasters, seemingly fascinated with the clinking they made when bashed together while humming along to one of his favorite songs: "Making Christmas".

"DINNERS READY!" Came the shirking voice of Aunt Clarice from the dining room.

Our heroes and Ryou's relatives piled into the dining room. On the table was a small roast, potatoes, carrots, rutabaga, broccoli and gravy. Andy sat at the end of the table while Our heroes sat all together on one side and the rest of the carter family (Grandma, Sarah, Clarice and Valerie) sat opposed to them.

The food was passed around the table as people picked what they wanted. When the roast beef was passed to Bakura, he gasped and dropped the serving fork and the plate. No one noticed that he dropped the fork first.

"Don't worry Ryu. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you the plate was kinda hot. Go to the bathroom and run your hand under some cold water. That should make it better." Andy said and put a comforting hand on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura nodded his thanks and left the room quickly.

Ryou, Yugi and Yami watched the Dark spirit leave the room then glanced at each other. Yami sighed and picked up the serving spoon for the carrots. A slight burning sensation came from the spoon.

'_What the—oh shit!'_

He quickly served himself and handed the carrots to Valerie who thanked him. After everyone was finished serving themselves and eating he lifted up his hand and saw it was a bit pinkish where he held the spoon previously. Yami sighed again.

'_I hate to say it but, poor Bakura.' _

* * *

Bakura walked into the bathroom cradling his hand tenderly. He looked down at it and shuddered at the unpleasant sight, what should have been soft pale skin was now red inflamed, peeling skin that burned. Rather repulsive in his mind.

He reached over to touch the taps when another vault of intense feeling of burning shot through his fingers he quickly recoiled and stepped hastily away from the sink. In doing so he accidentally tripped over the rim of the bathtub and went sprawling into it with a satisfying _thwack. _

* * *

"**THUD"**

Everyone looked up from their meals and shot questioning looks at each other. Then everyone looked down the long hall where the bathroom was located. Ryou put his fork down and stood up.

"May I pleased be excused for a moment as to check up on Ryu?" Ryou asked, not forgetting to be polite.

"Sure you can Dear." Aunt Clarice said with a smile. "Just do hurry back. I'm sure you and Ryu don't want to have cold dinners."

"Thank you." Ryou said and left the room and headed to the bathroom to check on his yami. He opened the bathroom door to see Bakura sprawled in the tub with the family cat playing with his hair. The sight was quite comical if it weren't for the pained look in Bakura's eyes and the fact that he had both hands held against his chest, attempting to protect them.

Ryou watched as Bakura attempted to get out of the tub without much success. Ryou smiled pitifully at him and helped the troubled yami out of his confinement.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked and he took hold of Bakura's hand, electing a sharp hiss from the aforementioned being.

Ryou looked at Bakura and gently unfurled the spirits hands. Ryou made a gasp and visibly winced at the palm of the left hand (**2**) and the tips of the fingers on his right hand. He looked up at Bakura then back at the dark spirits hands.

"What happened?" Ryou asked, a slight quiver in his already worried voice.

"The cutlery is silver. The taps are mostly made of silver." Bakura said as Ryou shifted through the medicine cabinet for some gauze and some cream for his burns.

"Silver?" Ryou asked as he sat back down and took Bakura's left hand and applied the cream. This made Bakura hiss in pain. "Sorry," Ryou said meekly. "I'll try and be careful. What about silver?"

Bakura winced at the sting. "Do you know how silver is supposed to kill all things unholy and keep away all things from the other world."

"Yeah. If you remember I have several Irish relatives and I'm Catholic."

Bakura glared at Ryou's attempt to be funny. "Yes. Well, sadly I'm affected by it. Also by Cold Iron and Holy water for future reference. Anyway, I seem to be allergic to silver."

Ryou sat and digested what his yami said while wrapping the gauze around Bakura's hands. "What about Yami?"

"What about the pharaoh?" Bakura said with a huff.

"Isn't he affected to?" Ryou asked.

"Not like me. He feels the burning sensation and he might have some pink skin that will get irritated. But that's all really. I was not blessed with his fortune. I was not favored or protected by the gods. Thus I am treated like the rest of the lower spirits... to a certain extent. Silver can kill regular spirits." Bakura said with a sigh.

"Can it kill you?" Ryou asked.

"No. I'll either be sent back to the ring, back to the shadow realm or lose my humanoid form and return back to insubstantial dark energy blob. Pleasant thoughts all of them."

Ryou finished up wrapping Bakura's hands as the two of them sat in silence. Ryou finished and put away the supplies. "Come on. We'll say your not feeling that entire well, ok? That way you wont have any unwanted questions about using a plastic fork." He said with a small smile.

At that Bakura chuckled and followed Ryou out of the room.

* * *

The rest of the evening was uneventful though there were a few stray comments about Bakura's bandaged hands but no one truly dwelled on the matter. While the rest of the people finished dinner and ate some vanilla cheese cake Bakura was happily dozing on the couch with the cat and its four kittens happily cuddling and nuzzling up against him. Lets all take a moment to saw 'Aw! How cute!'

They stayed for a few hours before thanking the Carter's for the wonderful evening. Andy drove them to the hotel where he gave one final hug to Ryou, a good bye to Yami and Yugi and a wished Bakura well and drove off back to the quiet London suburbs.

* * *

When our heroes arrived back at the hotel, Yami and Bakura both sensed something was out of place. When they opened there hotel room and unwanted surprise awaited them.

Someone had been in there room.

And this person wasn't the maid. If it were a maid, they did the exact opposite of what maids were supposed to do. All there stuff was on the floor, ransacked.

* * *

1: Ryou's Grandmother is prejudice –glares at her-

2: Bakura is left handed Cuz I want him to be. So ha!

**FINALLY DONE!**

Sorry once again for the long wait everyone. Sorry, cliffy comes to.

Review responses:

**NeoChick**: HEY! thanks for taking all that time to read (yeah I was kinda pressuring you...). Congratulations for filling an entire page of your reviews. Sorry I couldn't make my thank you any longer. Thanks for the quotes at the bottom, I'll try and imply them some other time.

**EveltheEvil**: My loyalist fan? I dunno, you have a lot to compete with. I know you're my loyalist Artemis Fowl Fan (PS: Guess what1 they have a new Artemis fowl book out... or so my friend says. Called "The Artemis fowl files")

**Ente**: I know what you mean –recalls the Boonies- -shudders- I think we all wish we could be Bakura, if only for a while.

**Una-imoto**: ZEEKY BOOGY DOOG!!!!! –glomps her imoto- All the stuff you say goes to my ego. That's not healthy! Stop stop! Ok don't stop. I like that kinda fertilizer. DOWN WITH DRUNK HUMOR! DIE!

**Kage**: evil starbucks... It was the best chapter? I dunno, I like this one. Actually muy fave is somewhere in the 6 to 8 range. Bakura wears either a loin cloth or nothing? Probably nothing –blush- because I can't see you wearing a loin cloth in jeans.

**Yoshikuni Miharu (_MY YOSHI!!!):_**BAKURA IS MY BESHIE! –glares at the dog insult-

**_I AM DOING A CAMEO FOR THE 100TH REVIEWER (KAGE-CHAN YOU DON'T COUNT) I'LL E-MAIL THE WINNER THE DETAILS._**

-Holds up sign that reads 'Will work for reviews'-


	16. Teaser for chapter 16

Hello, dear readers. I guess it's been a while since you've seen hair or hide of me… unless by some chance I reviewed your story (highly unlikely though). Chapter 16 isn't coming along as great as I expected. First it was supposed to be out before Christmas… than New Years… Than February… and I guess I've been delaying it all. And I'm really sorry for that. I have a few reasons though:

1) Exams, I can't escape them. I need to study for these things.

2) Lack of interest. Yes I know… my interest in Yuugiou is dying. I'm still in shock over that fact. I still adore the characters I treasure; they will always have a special place in my heart. If you want to blame anything… Blame _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_… and _Tactics_ (I'm starting to get into **that** too)

3) Writers block, my second biggest one up to date I think.

So why am I doing this. Actually, some of you are probably wondering what I am doing. Well, since I have been mini-spamed by a reviewer (ok it's not spaming, but I don't appreciate people telling me to update) I decided that I would give you all a Teaser. **_AND INFORM YOU ALL_.** **ALL UPDATES, NEWS AND JUNK RELATING TO MY FANFICTION IS POSTED IN MY BIO. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY A FIC WON'T BE ON TIME OR WHY IT'S TAKING SO DAMN FSCKING LONG, READ THAT DAMN IT. I DON'T LIKE BEING TOLD TO UPDATE**. I'm sorry if that sounded rude, but I wanted to get that across, savvy?

So, here's the little teaser for Chapter 16. I hope it's satisfies you all… and doesn't give away what the chapter is about too much.

* * *

The glass shattered across the ebony wall. They flickered and casted firelight across the wall with them. Glittering and shining and moving away from the impact. They littered the floor seemed to dance. Yes. Dancing with the firelight.

Kura took his attention away and looked at the shadow wrapped within the shadows. Longish silver locks turned gold by firelight moved in motion with the being of which they belonged. The Shadow Spirit threw another glass object at the wall, more of a mess to clean up. But it was pretty, nonetheless.

Bakura was in a rather abominable mood at the moment. The sorcerer (Well he wasn't a sorcerer, but no one really knows what he is) had stormed into his soul room and began ranting in gibberish. Kura new Bakura was exceptionally mad because he was ranting in gibberish. Well, it wasn't _really _gibberish, just a mixture of various dead languages. Then when he was finished he had picked up a glass ornament (something of lesser value to the spirit, or so Kura hoped) and had flung it at the wall.

An exasperated sigh came from the opposite side of the room. Touzoku Ou, more fondly known as Touzo by the occupants of the crowded mind (personalities and Ryou alike). He had been watching Bakura's temper tantrum and was quite displeased with the white haired spirit. Kura looked up at him and gave him a look that said 'what do we do now'.

Before either could do anything Bakura stormed over to a corner and picket up a doll and started sewing the back of the head together. A crazed smile spread across his full lips.

"_Perfect_." He purred happily. He stood up gracefully and gave a playful wink at his other personalities/selves. "Now be good while I'm gone." And giggled as faded away, back into reality.

Touzo quirked an eyebrow. Kura scratched his head. Aku, who no one but the omniscient voice (and maybe Bakura) knew was in the room, picked up a piece of glass and scattered a few others. This alerted Touzo who sighed again and picked up Aku quite easily with one hand and made Aku drop the piece of glass. The he promptly marched off with Aku over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes muttering under his breath something along the lines of '_I'm to old to be a baby sitter for a little mini-me, a 3500-year-old psycho version of myself and a masochistic/suicidal pre-teen.'_

Kura watched them go and turned to look at the room, deciding he should clean up the mess. But the shadows of the room seemed to be creeping up on him, wanting to devour his sanity since Bakura's was all but gone, and he quickly scurried out of the room after a seemingly homicidal Touzo and a suicidal Aku. They were better company than that of Bakura's sanity devourers.

The grand doors shut noiselessly. The darkness shifted. Whispers could be heard from the corners. You could see things moving in the corner of your eye. Faces twisting and fading in the shadows.

Lost memories of a once sweet and naive boy.

His hope.

His dreams.

His love.

His _insanity_.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. I have a page more than that, but I didn't want to give you that too. I'm not that generous. I'm only feeling bad about not updating. I hope you enjoyed that. So… don't get your hopes up about the chapter being out before March… it'll be a while yet, if this damn writers block will ever go away.

-Kyoko-san


End file.
